SOUTH WARS (crossover de South Park con Gears of Wars)
by luis carlos
Summary: En un planeta llamado Sera las personas luchaban en una sangrienta guerra contra unos terribles monstruos llamados Locuts, las personas tienen que sobrevivir como pueden mientras que los escuadrones de soldados tienen que arriesgarse para poder cumplir con sus misiones y algunas de estas seran la clave para la supervivencia de la especie humana. Contenido violeno y posibles Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

** SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el crossover de South Park con Gears of Wars, les recomiendo que sepan de ese video juego para que así entiendan la drama y sepan quienes son los personajes que aparecerán y como los personajes de la serie se relacionaran con los personajes del juego cuando se encuentren entre si y ese tipo de cosas cuando estén en sus misiones este fic creo que lo dividiré en tres partes, esta parte obviamente se ambientara en el primer juego de la trilogía , espero que les guste y si conocen a alguien que sea fanático de ese video juego, avísenle de este fic por favor, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

** CAPÍTULO UNO: EMPIEZA LA MISIÓN**

Hace mucho tiempo, en el planeta Sera, los humanos se peleaban entre sí en las guerras del péndulo por una fuente de energía muy importante llamada imulsión y después de tantos años de guerra, las personas ya habían llegado a un acuerdo y aparentemente la paz se había logrado… pero todo empeoro en el Día de la Emergencia cuando sin previo aviso unos monstruos de pesadillas llamados Locuts salieron del suelo y enseguida empezaron matar todas las personas que encontraran en su camino sin piedad alguna y los diferentes gobiernos que fueron enemigos durante las guerras del péndulo, tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas para pelear contra esta nueva amenaza que parecía no tener fin. Las personas que no fueron soldados durante las guerras del péndulo les quedaban dos opciones, aprender a pelear para sobrevivir… o morir y las personas que vivían en el pueblo de South Park no eran la excepción, la gente que vivía en ese pueblo en varias ocasiones les habían ocurrido cosas muy extrañas que no pasaban en ningún lado y habían luchado en varias ocasiones para salvar su hogar, pero esta nueva amenaza era mucho peor que ninguna otra que se hayan enfrentado en el pasado y al darse cuenta de que no podían ganarles a esos monstruos no tuvieron más opción que abandonar el pueblo por el que habían luchado tanto en el pasado, muchas personas murieron y las que sobrevivieron tuvieron que irse a otros lugares, algunas familias permanecieron juntas, algunos amigos siguieron estando juntos… y algunas familias y amigos se habían separado y tomado rumbos diferentes para no volverse a ver nunca más y todos los que quedaron vivos tenían la esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver a su viejo hogar, que a diferencia de varias ciudades del resto del mundo que fueron destruidas por los martillos del alba, aún existía… o por lo menos lo que queda de ella y solo el tiempo dirá si podrán volver al pueblo, pero nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir en el mañana, después de todo esto es…

** GEAR OF WARS**

Han pasado 14 años desde el Día de la Emergencia, también conocido con el Día E, la Coalición de Gobiernos Organizados, también conocida como la CGO, tenían un plan para poder acabar con los Locuts, que consistía en usar un dispositivo llamado resonador para escanear los túneles subterráneos de los Locuts y después usar unas poderosas bombas de masa ligera para destruir los túneles y acabar con esos monstruos de una vez por todas… o esa es la idea.

Algunos soldados de la COG tenían la esperanza de que ese ataque pusiera fin a la guerra contra los Locuts para siempre, mientras que otros soldados tenían grandes dudas sobre si ese ataque resultaría efectivo, pero a pesar de sus diferentes opiniones al respecto, todos los soldados y escuadrones ponían de su parte cumpliendo con diferentes misiones, algunas más importantes que otras y cada una podría afectar el curso de la guerra de una forma u otra.

Que es justamente lo que está haciendo el escuadrón S, cuya misión es ir en busca de sobrevivientes que quieran unirse a la COG, ya que muchos de los sobrevivientes de las guerras contra los Locuts son muy rehaceos a querer unirse a la COG, ya que están en desacuerdo con muchas de las decisiones que la CGO ha tomado desde que se inició la guerra contra los Locuts y sobreviven como pueden. Pero al parecer dos de los cuatro miembros del escuadrón S estaban "charlando" sobre algún tema mientras iban en un helicóptero Raven.

-¡No es cierto culón!- exclamo molesto un soldado pelirrojo con una ushanka verde y ojos esmeraldas tiene un collar con un dije judío, tiene el típico Lancer motosierra, junto con un rifle francotirador Scout, una pistola gorgón, unas granadas de humo y tiene unas herramientas de mecánico, es un poco menos musculoso en comparación a sus compañeros de escuadrón y su armadura es (NA: se parece a la de Garron Paduk de Gears of War Judgment que aún no ha salido a la venta todavía… desgraciadamente DX).

-¡Claro que es cierto judío!- le dijo con el mismo semblante otro soldado castaño con un gorro azul claro, de la misma altura que el pelirrojo, que al tener una masa corporal tan… voluminosa por así decirlo, lo hace el miembro más "fuertecito" de su escuadrón, también tiene el Lancer motosierra, pero tiene un lanza granadas Boonshot, unas granadas de fragmentación, una pistola Boltok y su armadura es (NA: como la de Cole en Gears uno y dos, pero un poco más desteñida y con cierto tono marrón) y en su brazo izquierdo tiene un tatuaje que dice patea culos y en el derecho uno que dice chúpame las bolas.

-¡Que no!- volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

-¡Que sí!- le contradijo el gordo.

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!- siguieron con eso hasta que el líder del escuadrón se enojó.

-¡Ya cállense maldita sea!- les grito un pelinegro, es el más alto de su equipo y es solo un poco menos fuerte que el castaño, tiene un gorro azul con un pompón rojo encima ojos azules oscuros, tiene el clásico equipamiento de los Gears, un Lancer, una escopeta Gnasher, pistola de cañón corto, granadas de fragmentación y su armadura es (NA: como la de Dom en Gears 1 y 2).

-¡El empezó!- dijeron el gordo y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se señalaban (NA: ¿no han notado que algunos fics que escribí empiezan con una discusión entre ellos dos? XD).

-Oigan no griten que no me dejan dormir- se quejó un rubio cenizo, es solo un poco más bajo que el pelinegro, pero igual de fuerte que él, también tiene un Lancer, una Gnasher, pero tiene una Boltok y granadas de tinta, su armadura es (NA: como la de Cole en Judgment, pero anaranjadisa) tiene una capucha naranja que sobresale de su armadura, pero cuando se la pone muestra su cara- ¿ahora por qué discuten?- les pregunto ya estando totalmente despierto.

-Este gordo idiota dice que Marcus Fenix fue liberado de la prisión de Jacinto- le dijo el judío un poco más calmado.

-Y es cierto, lo dijo el mismo piloto del helicóptero que lo fue a recoger junto con a Dom cuando salieron de la prisión- dijo el gordo aún molesto.

-¿Y solo por eso discuten?- les pregunto el sargento Marsh tomándose el puente de la nariz hastiado, después de todo ellos dos no han cambiado casi nada desde que eran unos niño, ni siquiera ahora que tienen 31 años de edad.

-Por supuesto, es imposible que Fenix haya sido liberado de prisión, después de todo a él le hicieron consejo de guerra por haber abandonado su puesto hace algunos años- le dijo el cabo Kyle.

-Claro que es posible judío, después de todo escuche que el coronel Hoffman había dado indulto a todos los prisioneros- le contradijo el soldado Cartman.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo culón, yo también escuche eso- le apoyo el soldado McCormick.

-Creo que yo también escuche eso- les dijo Stan.

-Pero eso no puede ser, si esos presos están en ese lugar es porque habrán cometido una falta muy grave que podría haber costado la vida de muchas personas- les dijo con pesar el judío.

-Pues a estas alturas necesitamos de la ayuda de todo aquel que sepa pelear, no importa quién sea o lo que hayan hecho en el pasado- le dijo el sargento.

-Lo mismo digo hippie- le apoyo el gordo.

-Chicos, ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino- les dijo la pilota del helicóptero y luego de unos segundos aterrizó.

-¿No podrías habernos dejado más cerca?- le pregunto Stan.

-Lo siento no puedo, si me trato de acercar más a esa base de sobrevivientes sería un gran riesgo ya que a sus alrededores es territorio Locuts- les dijo la piloto.

-Genial, ahora tendremos que caminar mucho para llega hasta haya- se quejó el gordo mientras se bajaba del helicóptero.

-Bueno, gracias- agradeció Kyle mientras se bajaba.

-Que tengan suerte.

-Gracias preciosa y espero que luego de esto podamos terminar con lo que empezamos- le dijo el rubio para luego chequearle el ojo de forma picara.

-Ya no empieces Kenny- le dijo Stan mientras los dos se bajaban del helicóptero y la piloto le devolvió el gesto al rubio y empezó a retirarse.

-¿Pero están seguros de que podremos convencer a los sobrevivientes de la base de Franklin para que se unan a la COG?- pregunto el judío mientras los cuatro empezaban a caminar.

-Eso espero- le dijo el pelinegro.

-No se preocupen por eso, algunos de esos sobrevivientes son amigos míos así que tal vez logre convencer a alguno- les dijo el rubio mientras se ponía su capucha.

-De seguro lo logras porque entre pobretón y pobretón se entienden- le dijo burlonamente el gordo y el rubio le golpeo el brazo- ¡AUCH, eso dolió idiota!- le dijo molesto mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Ya cállense, control aquí el escuadrón S, ¿me escuchan?- pregunto Stan a través de su comunicador.

-"Los escucho, ¿Cuál es su posición?"- les pregunto Wendy desde la base de la COG.

-Vamos en camino a la base delos sobrevivientes- le dijo el pelinegro.

-"Entendido, si ocurre alguna novedad los mantendré informados, control fuer"- les dijo la chica.

-Entendido, escuadrón S fuera- dijo el pelinegro cortando la comunicación y junto con sus amigos empezaron a caminar asía la base de los sobrevivientes.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata en los que el judío y el gordo peleaban como de costumbre, llegaron a una calle en la que misteriosamente casi no habían autos dañados estacionados y habían algunos edificios deteriorados a sus alrededores.

-Ummm… aquí huele a gato atropellado- dijo el rubio luego de ver alrededor.

-Tienes razón- le apoyo el pelinegro- Kyle, ve a la cima de ese edificio y cúbrenos por si acaso- le dijo al pelirrojo.

-Entendido- dicho esto el pelirrojo se subió a un edificio de tres mientras el resto seguía su camino- en posición- les dijo a través de su comunicador mientras preparaba su rifle de francotirador.

Los otros tres soldados seguían su camino con cautela y viendo a sus alrededores y cuando ya habían llegado al final de la calle parecía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero…

De repente el piso empezó temblar y eso solo significaba una cosa, Locuts, así que los tres Gears que estaban en el piso se cubrieron, el pelinegro detrás de un árbol, el castaño detrás de un gran contenedor de basura y el rubio detrás de un muro.

-¡Kyle prepárate!- le dijo el pelinegro y el judío asintió.

De la calle se empezaron a formar unos agujeros de la Emergencia, también conocidos como agujeros E, que es la forma en como salen los Locuts para atacar por sorpresa a los Gears. De uno de los agujeros empezó salir unos Drones, que son los Locuts más comunes.

-¡Humanos!-exclamo uno de los Drones apenas saliendo del agujero.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer Cartman!- le dijo Stan.

-Con mucho gusto- le dijo el gordo sonriendo y cogió su lanza granadas y con este le disparo unas granadas que al dar contra el agujero creo una explosión que cerro el agujero y volando en pedazos a los Locuts que aún no habían salido.

-¿¡Les gusto eso maricas!?- les pregunto burlonamente el gordo mientras recargaba su lanza granadas.

-"¡Chicos detrás de ustedes se acercan unos Desgraciados!"- les dijo Kyle a través del comunicador y enseguida uso su rifle de francotirador para dispararle a unos Desgraciados que se estaban acercando a sus amigos, los Desgraciados son unos monstruos pequeños que gritan de forma horrible y usan sus garras para atacar a las personas.

Stan y Kenny usaban sus Lancer para dispararles a los Desgraciados y matarlos fácilmente, ya que estos monstruos son muy frágiles comparados con otros monstruos, mientras que Cartman seguía cerrando los agujeros E con su lanza granadas y volando en pedazos a los Drones.

-"¡Chicos, un Mauler se les está acercando por la derecha!"- les dijo Kyle para luego dispararle a un Desgraciado, los Maulers son Locuts bien grandes y resistentes tienen un escudo resistente que puede devolver los disparos que den contra este y puede ser girado rápidamente para cortar a quien esté cerca y tienen una porra que al golpear contra el piso crea una explosión.

-¡Maldición, Kenny lánzale una granada de tinta rápido!- le dijo Stan para luego cortar con su Lancer a un Desgraciado.

¡Entendido!- le dijo el rubio luego de darle un golpe a un Desgraciado con su Gnasher y después cogió una de sus granadas de tinta que sirven para asfixiar al crear una cortina de humo venenosa.

El Mauler se acercó a los tres soldados y estos se echaron a un lado esquivando el golpe de del porra y enseguida el rubio cogió una de sus granadas y rápidamente se acercó al monstruo y en su espalda le clavo una granada de tinta y enseguida se hecho asía atrás justo cuando la granada había explotado envolviendo al monstruo en una nube verde toxica envenenando al Mauler que empezó a toser, pero enseguida se acercó al gordo y tratado golpearlo con su porra, pero enseguida Kyle le disparo en la mano haciendo que el monstruo soltara su porra y después de unos segundos termino muriendo intoxicado.

-Buen trabajo chicos- les dijo Stan para luego dispararle a un Desgraciado con su escopeta destrozándolo enseguida.

-Estos pendejos necesitan mejorar sus tácticas- dijo burlón Cartman para luego dispararle a un desgraciado con su pistola Boltok a un Desgraciado en la cabeza y después uso su lanza granadas para dispararle unas granadas al último agujero E volando en pedazos de nuevo a unos Locuts que trataban de salir.

-Parece que ya son todos los que quedan- dijo Kenny luego de haber cortado a la mitad a un Desgraciado.

-"Es cierto, ya no quedan más"- les dijo Kyle luego de observar toda la zona con su rifle de francotirador.

-Entonces reagrúpate con nosotros y sigamos- le dijo el sargento y después de unos minutos el judío ya están con ellos y Kenny cogió el escudo del Mauler.

-¿Para qué coges eso?- le pregunto el judío.

-Es que tengo el presentimiento de que esto nos puede ser de ayuda más adelante-les dijo el rubio.

-Pues espero que no te pongas lento llevando esa cosa pobretón- le espeto Cartman.

-Pues sería más rápido de lo que es alguien tan gordo como tu culón- le dijo burlón el rubio sacándole unas risas al sargento y al pelirrojo y unos insultos por parte del gordo y después siguieron su camino sin saber que alguien los había observado.

-Humanos débiles… - dijo un Granadero y se retiró para avisar de la presencia de escuadrón S.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, si les gusto ese pequeño enfrentamiento, los que serán más adelante será más grandes :O y recuerden que si conocen a alguien que les guste fics de Gears of Wars o de guerra, avísenle de este fic por fizzzzzzzzzzzzzz XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia… que parece ser que nadie le presta atención DX, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: "UN PASEO" POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Los cuatro soldados seguían su camino, todas las estructuras a su alrededor estaban muy dañadas y habían autos destruidos también, luego de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a lo que parece ser un parque está en muy malas condiciones.

-Ah…- suspiro el cabo Kyle con nostalgia.

-¿Te pasa algo Kyle?- le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Ver este parque me recuerda todas esas veces con las que jugaba con Ike cuando éramos niños- le dijo tristemente el pelirrojo mientras sujetaba el dije que tiene en su collar que le pertenecía a su hermano menor.

-Se cómo te sientes, también recuerdo las veces en las que jugaba con Karen en esos tiempos- le dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante mientras sujetaba un signo de interrogación que era parte de su viejo traje de Mysterion.

-Ya no empiecen a llorar por el pasado maricas- les dijo burlonamente Cartman y cuando el judío y el rubio les iban a insultar enojados…

-¡BOOMMM!- se escuchó el grito de unos Boomers, estos Locuts son grandes, fuertes y resistentes y siempre están con un lanza granadas Boonshot, pero son lentos y muy estúpidos comparados con otros Locuts y luego de que gritaran esos monstruos dispararon sus Boonshots.

-¡Boomers, cuidado!- grito Stan y los cuatro soldados se agacharon esquivando por poco las granadas que dieron contra un auto destruyéndolo en pedazos y los cuatro se pusieron a cubierto contra un árbol derribado.

-¡Mierda vienen Tickers!- grito Cartman para luego dispararle a unos Tickers explotándolos, estas pequeñas criaturas son muy débiles y fragiles, pero casi siempre tienen un explosivo encima que los convierte en unas minas andantes que al acercarse a un soldado explotan.

-¡Oyen Cartman, ¿por qué no vas y juegas en los columpios con tus hermanos gemelos?!- le pregunto burlonamente Kenny, refiriéndose a que los Boomers son gordos, estúpidos y que usan Boonshots y luego de decir esto le disparo a unos Tickers explotándolos.

-¡Pedazo de…!- iba a responderle el gordo, pero fue interrumpido por una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Granadero!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyle y Stan, esos Locuts son un poco diferentes a los Drones, son un más resistentes, la mayoría de las veces usan la escopeta Gnasher y granadas de fragmentación y siempre sonríen de forma tétrica y algunos no usan nada en el torso, pero los de elite tienen una especie de chaleco rojizo, como en este caso.

-¡Y lo peor es que es de elite!- dijo molesto Stan para luego dispararle a uno de los Boomer en el pecho, pero no lo mato.

-¡Y lo peor es que siguen viniendo más de estos malditos bichos!- dijo molesto Cartman luego de dispararle a unos Tickers.

-¡Cuidado, una granada!- dijo el rubio al ver como el Granadero de elite les lanzó una granada de fragmentación que cerca de ellos, pero el rubio enseguida clavo su escudo en el piso justo delante de la granada que exploto protegiéndose a sí mismo y al resto de sus amigos- ¡Sabía que era buena idea traer este escudo!- dijo complacido para luego usar su pistola Boltok para dispararle al Granadero en el hombro derecho, pero el monstruo no cayo.

-¡Tomen esto putas!- dijo el gordo para luego usar su Boonshot y dispararle a uno de los Boomers explotándole la parte superior del cuerpo y después hizo el ademan de recargar su Boonshot, pero descubrió para su mala suerte que ya no tenía municiones para esa arma- ¡Mierda, no tengo más municiones para el Boonshot!- exclamo molesto y enseguida se agacho esquivando por poco una granada lanzado por uno de los Boomers que quedan.

-¡Claro que no tienes, si te las gastaste todas cuando cerraste esos agujeros E!- le espeto Kyle para luego dispararle a un Boomer en l cabeza reventándosela y haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¡Ni se les ocurra discutir ahora!- les advirtió Stan para luego tratar de dispararle al Granadero de elite, pero este se hizo a un lado cubriéndose detrás de un árbol y después trato de dispararle al pelinegro con su Gnasher, pero este se agacho- ¡Escuchen, Kyle lanza unas granadas de humo a los Boomers para distraerlos y luego nos acercaremos a ellos por la espalda y tú Kenny te encargaras de ese granadero!- les dijo a los demás.

-¡Entendido!- le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo cogió una de sus granadas de humo y se la tiro a los Boomers y al explotar creo una cortina de humo que encegueció a esos monstruos que empezaron a toser y al no poder ver empezaron a disparar en todas direcciones y matando a los Tickers que los acompañaban y el judío junto con el pelinegro y el castaño aprovecharon eso y se les acercaron por detrás y antes de que los monstruos pudieran reaccionar el sargento uso su escopeta para dispararle a un Boomer en la cabeza reventándosela enseguida y el otro Boomer trato de golpearlo con su brazo derecho, pero el pelirrojo uso su Lancer para cortarle el brazo al monstruo que empezó a rugir del dolor y enseguida el castaño se agacho y con su Lancer le corto la pierna izquierda al Boomer herido haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al piso y enseguida le corto la cabeza matándolo enseguida y salpicándolos a los tres de sangre.

-Carajo, ahora estoy cubierto de toda esta mierda- dijo asqueado el gordo.

Mientras tanto el rubio se movía de derecha a izquierda mientras se cubría con su escudo de los disparos de la Gnasher del Granadero de elite, mientras trataba de dispararle a este con su Boltok y luego de unos segundos de tiroteo el rubio le disparo en la mano izquierda al Locuts haciendo que este soltara su escopeta y rugiera del dolor, pero enseguida hizo cogió una de sus granadas con su mano derecha e hizo el ademan de tirársela al rubio, pero este le disparo a la granada haciendo que explotara volando en pedazos al Granadero.

-¡Justo en el blanco!- dijo triunfal el rubio y luego se acercó a sus amigos- ¿están bien?-

-Sí- le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Pero estamos cubiertos de toda esta mierda- dijo molesto y asqueado el gordo cubierto de la sangre de los Boomers.

-¿De la sangre de tus hermanos?- le pregunto burlonamente el rubio sacándole una risa al pelirrojo y un gruñido de molestia al castaño.

-Ya déjense de bromas- les dijo el sargento Marsh tratando de no reír también- ¿control me escuchan?- pregunto a través de su comunicador, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿control, control?- volvió a preguntar y obtuvo el mismo resultado- rayos, no puedo comunicarme- dijo molesto.

-Eso quiere decir que tal vez hayan Sembradores cerca- le dijo el pelirrojo, los Sembradores son unos grandes monstruos que salen del suelo y son parecidos un poco a las hormigas, y ellos producen unos pequeños monstruos llamados Nemacis, que flotan en el aire e interfieren en las comunicaciones de los soldados y cuando estos pequeños monstruos están de los soldados explotan.

-Rayos, ¿entonces qué hacemos Stan?- le pregunto Kenny.

-…- el sargento Marsh se puso a pensar, si buscaban a los Sembradores para matarlos y reestablecer las comunicaciones, les tomaría tiempo valioso para eso y se retrasarían mucho, pero si no mataban a esos monstruos no podrían comunicarse con control o con otros soldados de la COG.

-¿Qué hacemos hippie?- le pregunto Cartman mientras cogía las municiones de los Boomers.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Son la 4:30 PM- le dijo el rubio luego de mirar su reloj.

-Ummm…. Se está haciendo tarde y si nos tomamos el tiempo en tratar de buscar a los Sembradores y matarlos, se nos haría demasiado tarde y ya saben lo que pasa cuando se hace de noche- les dijo con cierta preocupación el pelinegro luego de pensar.

-Cierto, no podemos perder el tiempo- le apoyo el rubio.

-¿Crees que podamos seguir avanzando sin poder comunicarnos con control o con alguien más?- pregunto el pelirrojo con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa colorado, tienes miedo?- le pregunto burlonamente Cartman

-¡Claro que no culo gordo, solo soy precavido!- le dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-Ya no empiecen y sigamos- dijo molesto el pelinegro e hicieron el ademan de seguir su camino, pero el pelirrojo y el rubio vieron por última vez el parque que estaba en ruinas por el enfrentamiento que tuvieron y volvieron a suspirar con nostalgia y tristeza y se retiraron.

Siguieron caminando en relativa calma durante un tiempo, hasta que el pelirrojo hablo.

-¿No se han preguntado por qué nos atacaron en ese parque?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es como esos monstruos supieron que íbamos a pasar por ese lugar- se explicó el pelirrojo.

-Buena pregunta- dijo el rubio.

-Tal vez esos desgraciados nos siguieron o algo así- dijo el gordo.

-Posiblemente- le apoyo Stan.

-¿Pero por qué nos atacaron en ese parque, por qué no esperaron a que estuviéramos con la guardia baja o distraídos?- siguió preguntando el judío.

-¿A dónde tratas de llegar Kyle?- le pregunto el sargento mientras se detenían.

-Quiero decir, que parece ser que los Locuts se están enfocando más en matar a los escuadrones de soldados, que en atacar a los sobrevivientes que se encuentren por ahí- siguió explicando el judío.

-Ummm… tal vez tienes Kyle, cuando hable con Craig antes de subir al helicóptero también dijo que los Locuts les habían tendido algunas emboscadas- le dijo el pelinegro luego de pensar un momento.

-¿Pero por qué hacen eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Tal vez porque esos monstruos saben que los Gears de los escuadrones somos los más cojonudos y por eso se enfocan tanto en querer jodernos- dijo Cartman como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Tal vez tengas razón culo gordo, pero aun así…-

El pelirrojo no pudo seguir porque de repente se escuchó una explosión y cuando todos miraron asía arriba vieron que un rayo de energía rojo caía del cielo, que era el resultado de que alguien está usando el Martillo del Alba, que es una de las armas poderosas ya que hace que un satélite en el espacio lance un poderoso rayo de energía al suelo, dependiendo si está alineado correctamente y haya cielo despejado.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- preguntaron asombrados los cuatro Gears.

-¡Es el Martillo del Alba!- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Pero quien lo está usando!?- pregunto Stan y después de se vieron como caían otros dos rayos más de energía (NA: esta es la parte en el Gears of Wars 1 en el que Marcus usa el Martillo del Alba para atacar a los Sembradores).

-Parece que esos rayos están cayendo por la casa de los soberanos- dijo Kenny.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa en ese lugar?- pregunto Cartman.

-No sería mala idea echar un ojo y…- el pelinegro no pudo seguir porque lo interrumpieron.

-"¿Pueden escucharme…?"- se escuchó la voz de Wendy a través de los comunicadores y apenas es audible.

-¿Wendy?, si te escuchamos- le dijo el sargento.

-¿Quién está usando el Martillo del Alba?- le pregunto el cabo pelirrojo.

-"Recibí el informe de que el pelotón Delta está usando el Martillo, están acabando con los Sembradores y Nemacis para poder reestablecer totalmente las comunicaciones"- les dijo le pelinegra y su voz ya se escuchaba más clara.

-¿Qué hacen ellos por estos lado?- le pregunto el rubio.

-"Están buscando al pelotón Alfa, que tienen el dispositivo resonador, pero al parecer ellos están bajo ataque Locuts".

-¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarles?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-"No, ellos parecen tener controlada la situación, ustedes deben seguir con su misión de buscar sobrevivientes que quieran unirse a la COG".

-Entendido, escuadrón S fuera- le dijo el sargento.

-"Recibido, control fue… esperen, recibí un informe, parece ser que un soldado está en el centro comercial de la avenida 8, está rodeado de Locuts y parece ser que él es el único de su escuadrón que queda vivo"- les dijo la pelinegra.

-¿La avenida 8?- pregunto Cartman.

-"Correcto, deben ir ayudarlo lo más rápido posible".

-Enseguida, escuadrón S fuera- se despidió el pelinegro- muy bien chicos, en marcha- les dijo a sus amigos.

-Hacía tiempo que no voy a ese centro comercial- dijo el gordo un poco nostálgico.

-¿Desde qué llevaste a la quiebra una tienda de comida rápida cuando ganaste el premio de todo lo que puedas comer?- le pregunto burlonamente el rubio y el judío y el sargento rieron por eso y el castaño le grito molesto.

-Ya basta de hablar y vamos- dijo Stan aún con rastros de risa.

Los cuatro soldados estaban yendo al centro comercial, y al entrar vieron que todo estaba deteriorado, las tiendas, los almacenes y muchas otras cosas más.

-Oh… - suspiro con nostalgia Cartman al ver la tienda de comida rápida que había mencionado Kenny- esa tienda ha estado en mejores condiciones.

-Pues para mí se ve mejor desde que ganaste ese concurso- le dijo burlón el rubio.

-¿Ah sí? Y tú eras tan pobre que no podías ni comprar las migajas- le dijo ya molesto el gordo.

-Ya cállense y separémonos en dos equipos para buscar a ese soldado- les dijo Stan tratando de no reír por esos comentarios.

Kenny y Kyle fueron por un lado y Cartman y Stan por el otro, al mirar los interiores de los locales no miraban nada fuera de lo común.

-Que aburrimiento- se quejó el gordo luego de mirar dentro de una tienda de zapatos y no ver nada.

-No empieces a quejarte Cartman- le dijo seriamente Stan.

-Como sea- le restó importancia el castaño- ¿pero por qué tu novia nos tuvo que pedir a nosotros venir aquí?- le pregunto con cierto tono de burla al pelinegro.

-Ella y yo ya no somos novios y no empieces a joder con eso- le dijo un poco sonrojado y molesto el pelinegro.

-Como quieras, pero ahora que no lo son de seguro hay campo libre para cualquier soldado la conquiste, especialmente alguien tan genial como yo- le dijo el castaño con su aire de superioridad y eso molesto más al pelinegro.

-Ya te dije que no empieces a…- el sargento no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente se escuchó un ruido.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- pregunto con cautela el gordo.

-No lo sé, pero mantente en guardia- le dijo el pelinegro- ¿hola, hay alguien aquí?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a una puerta junto con el castaño- somos el pelotón S, si es el soldado que pidió ayuda, hemos venido a…- no pudo terminar su frase porque la puerta voló en pedazos mandando a los dos Gears a volar cayendo al piso cayendo de espaldas.

-¿¡Que mierda!?- grito el gordo mientras se ponía de pie y luego vio algo que lo asusto- ¡Oh Mierda!

-¿¡Me están jodiendo!?- pregunto Stan, no solo asustado, sino molesto.

Pero antes de que pasara eso, Kyle y Kenny también estaban buscando en las tiendas algún rastro del soldado.

-No veo ningún rastro de ese tipo- dijo hastiado el rubio luego de haber buscado en una tienda de revistas- lo único bueno que encuentro es esto- dijo mientras guardaba unas resistas de Play Boy.

-Este no es el momento para eso Kenny- le dijo un poco hastiado el judío.

-Oh vamos Kyle, no te pongas de regañón y…- el rubio no pudo seguir porque al igual que Stan y Cartman escucharon un ruido.

-¿Qué carajos…?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Vino de ahí dijo el rubio señalando con su escopeta un puerta.

-Pues vamos a ver- dijo el judío mientras se acercaban con precaución a la puerta- ¿Quién está ahí?, somos el pelotón S y…- el judío no pudo seguir hablando porque al igual a como le paso a Stan y a Cartman la puerta voló en pedazos haciendo que el pelirrojo y el rubio volaran y cayeran de espaldas contra el piso.

-Ah mi espalda…- se quejó adolorido el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, pero al ver asía adelante se preocupó enseguida- ¡maldición!

-¡Mierda!- exclamo el judío poniéndose de pie también- ¡es… es…!-

-¡SON COPSERS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro Gears al mismo tiempo en sus respectivas posiciones, los Copsers son unos monstruos arácnidos que crean túneles bajo tierra y son los responsables de los agujeros E, los Copser adultos son gigantescos, del tamaño de una casa, mientras que sus crías son del tamaño de un auto pequeño pero sus patas delanteras son muy resistentes y las usan tanto para la defensa como para el ataque, tal y como es este caso.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo Kenny y junto con el pelirrojo se echaron asía atrás esquivando justo a tiempo las patas del Copser que los trato de atacar y luego de eso el monstruo se enterró en el piso y de donde salió empezaron a aparecer varios Drones usando Hammerbust 1.0 y 2.0 que son sus armas más características.

-¡Ah cubierto!- dijo Kyle y junto con Kenny se pusieron detrás de unas columnas derribadas.

-¡Todo fue una trampa!- exclamo molesto Kenny para luego dispararle a un Drone en la cabeza con su escopeta y después usar esta para golpear a otro en la cara apartándolo y enseguida ponerle la escopeta en el pecho disparándole a quemarropa despedazándolo.

-¡Stan adivina que!- le pregunto Kyle a través del comunicador para luego cortar a un Drone a la mitad con su Lancer.

-¡Un Copser lo sé y hay varios Drones también!- le dio el pelinegro que le disparo a un Drone en sus pierna haciendo que cayera de rodillas y enseguida lo levanto usándolo como un escudo justo a tiempo ya que varios Drones le empezaron a disparar y luego de unos segundos le pego una granada en la espalda y de un empujón con su pie se lo mando a los Drones explotándolos en pedazos- ¿¡Que decías sobre que ellos deben mejorar sus tácticas Cartman!?- le pregunto irónico al gordo refiriéndose a cuando los Locuts los atacaron cuando iban en esa calle y después le dispara a un Drone con su Lancer en la cabeza.

-¡No estés jodiendo hippie!- le dijo molesto el gordo para luego cortar por el costado derecho a un Drone manchándose otra vez de sangre y luego vio como el Copser se le acercaba- ¡Ahora mismo voy a acabar con ese maldito insecto de mierda!- dijo para luego coger su lanza granadas e hizo el ademan de dispararle a las patas delanteras del monstruo.

-¡Espera idiota!- le dijo el pelinegro para luego mover asía arriba el Boomshot del gordo que al disparar, las granadas dieron contra el techo del centro comercial haciendo que unos trozos de este cayeran sobre algunos Locuts aplastándolos.

-¿¡Que mierda crees que estás haciendo pendejo!?- le pregunto enojado el gordo para luego lanzar una granada de fragmentación a unos Drones volándolos en pedazos.

-¡Justamente iba a preguntarte le mismo imbécil, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que si le disparabas a ese Copser en sus patas delanteras a esa distancia la explosión nos hubiera matado a nosotros y no a él?!- le pregunto enojado el pelinegro dispararle en la cabeza a un Drone con su pistola de cañón corto y después cortarle el brazo izquierdo a otro que se le acercaba usando su Lancer y el castaño se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡Bueno, errar es de humanos!- se trató de justificar el castaño para luego cortarle las piernas a un Drone haciendo que cayera al piso y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara a otro que se le acerco.

-¡Pues sigue cometiendo errores como ese y ya no habrá ningún humano para que cometa errores!- le recrimino el pelinegro y luego los dos se echaron para atrás esquivando las patas del Copser y luego este se enterró en el piso.

-¡Así no vamos a poder acabar con estas putas, tenemos que reagruparnos con el judío y el pobretón!- exclamo molesto y preocupado el gordo mientras le empezaba a disparar a varios Drones con su Lancer y se podía apreciar que los estaban rodeando.

-¡Buena idea!- le dijo Stan mientras le disparaba a unos Drones con su Lancer y se agachaba para esquivar los disparos de los otros Locuts- ¡Kyle, Kenny vamos a la parte trasera del centro comercial para largarnos de aquí rápido!- les dijo a través de su comunicador.

-¿¡Pero y el soldado que vinimos a buscar!?- le pregunto el judío para luego volarle la cabeza a un Drone con su rifle de francotirador.

-¡De seguro debe estar muerto, así que larguémonos!- dijo Cartman luego de dispararle a unos Locuts con su Lancer.

-Tienes razón vamos!- dijo Kenny para luego lanzar una granada de tinta a unos Drones ahogándolos.

Los cuatro Gears se dirigieron rápidamente a la parte trasera del centro comercial mientras esquivaban los disparos de los Drones y al llegar vieron que todas las puertas de emergencia estaban bloqueadas con grandes cajas y otras cosas.

-¡Están bloqueadas!- dijo preocupado Cartman que junto con Kenny trataban de desbloquearlas desesperadamente.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo los Locuts crean trampas tan elaboradas?!- pregunto desesperadamente Kyle para luego lanzarles una granada de humo a los Locuts desorientándolos y haciéndolos toser.

-¡No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de como escapar de este maldito lugar!- le dijo desesperadamente Stan para dispararle a los Locuts que se habían aturdido por la granada de humo.

Los Locuts se acercaban cada vez más y más a los cuatro Gears acorralándolos y los dos Copsers ya habían salido del piso y cuando parecía que los soldados ya no tenían salvación…

De repente se escuchan varios disparos de una gran ametralladora y enseguida empezaron a caer varios Drones en pedazos y cuando todos miraron asía la derecha vieron a un soldado que tiene una ametralladora Mulcher, que con esta estaba disparando a los Drones, tiene en la espalda una escopeta Gnasher y una escopeta recortada y una pistola Boltok, su armadura es (NA: parecida a la Marcus en Gears of War 3, pero tiene hombreras un poco parecidas a las de Tai Kalipso, alrededor de su torso tiene una correa con cartuchos de escopetas, es tan fornido como Cole de Gear en el centro del pecho tiene un símbolo que es #1).

-¿¡Quien rayos es ese!?- pregunto Cartman mientras el soldado seguía disparando con su ametralladora a los Drones destrozándolos y algunos de estos son tan estúpidos que se le trataron de acercar por delante, pero el soldado los despedazaba con su ametralladora, mientras los Copsers se habían enterrado en el piso y luego de que al soldado se le acabara las municiones de su ametralladora, uso esta como un martillo improvisado golpeando a un Drone en la cabeza reventándosela enseguida y después cogió su escopeta Gnasher y le empezó a disparar a los Drones que quedaban y cuando parecía que ya no quedaban más, los dos Copsers salieron del piso al mismo tiempo mientras abrían con la intención de atacar al soldado, pero este enseguida cogió su escopeta recortada y de un disparo despedazo a un Copser y luego le disparo a otro despedazándolo también.

-Se ven mejores muertos y sin caras- dijo el soldado mientras sonreía y después sopló el humo de su escopeta recortada y la puso en su espalda y se acercó a los otros cuatros soldados que se habían asombrado un poco por esa demostración- ¿están bien?

-Eh… si, gracias por ayudarnos- le dijo Kyle saliendo de su asombro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Stan saliendo también de su asombro.

-Soy el soldado Alarcón, Luis Carlos Alarcón- se presentó el soldado (NA: ¡SORPRESA! XD, al igual que en las Crónicas de Mysterion, mi personaje tiene la piel bronceada cejas pobladas, nariz afilada, tiene un tatuaje de un dragón chino enrollándole el brazo izquierdo, un corazón en el derecho que dice te amo mamá, pelo negro lacio echado asía atrás con un pequeño mechón en el lado derecho de la frente y otro en el lado izquierdo, unos cuantos mechones alzados encima de las orejas y en la parte trasera de la nuca, ojos marrones casi negros, quijada cuadriculada y voz un poco fuerte y tengo un reloj en mi muñeca izquierda y una banda de color amarillo, azul y rojo en la derecha, pero en este fic no tengo poderes DX).

-Pues gracias por habernos ayudado- le dijo Kenny.

-Fue un placer despedazar a esos pendejos- dijo sonriente el latino refiriéndose a los Locuts.

-Un momento, ¿tú eres el mismo soldado que estaba pidiendo ayuda?- le pregunto Kyle.

-El mismo, pero parece que los salvadores, fueron salvados por el que vinieron a salvar- les dijo bromista e irónico el latino y eso molesto un poco a los otros Gears.

-Si no necesitabas de nuestra ayuda, ¿Por qué carajos no informaste antes de que viniéramos acá?- le pregunto molesto Cartman.

-Es que yo y mi equipo habíamos sido emboscados por los Locuts cuando patrullábamos el área, así que venimos aquí para tratar de escondernos de ellos y luego escapar, pero descubrimos que las puertas estaban bloqueadas y no teníamos escapatoria y después de enfrentarnos a ellos, cada uno de mis compañeros fue cayendo hasta que solo quede yo y había pedido ayuda por el comunicador que estaba fallando, pero después logre escaparme por una ventana y alejarme del centro comercial y trate de decir que ya estaba a salvo, pero al parecer las comunicaciones habían sido interrumpidas y luego escuche y vi como unos rayos de energía de Martillos del Alba estaban cayendo creo que cerca de la casa de los soberanos, pero luego escuche disparos y explosiones que provenían del centro comercial y aquí estoy luego de despedazar a esos pendejos- les explico el colombiano (NA: no sé si en Gears of Wars exista un país o lugar llamado Colombia).

-Pues de nuevo gracias por ayudarnos- le volvió a agradecer el pelirrojo.

-De nada- le dijo el latino para luego empezar a comerse un chicle.

-Control ¿me escuchan?- pregunto Stan a través del comunicador.

-"Te escucho, ¿están bien?"- le pregunto Wendy con cierta preocupación y parece ser que las comunicaciones ya estaban reestablecidas.

-Sí, estamos bien- le dijo el pelinegro y la pelinegra boto un suspiro de alivio.

-"¿Encontraron al soldado que pedía ayuda?"

-Sí, ya lo encontramos y está bien- le dijo el sargento.

-Se te olvida decir que les salve la vida- le recordó un poco molesto el latino para luego hacer un burbuja de chicle explotándola.

-"Que bueno, pero ahora tienen que apresurarse, el tiempo corre y ya saben lo que pasa al anochecer".

-¿Y qué hacemos con él?- pregunto Cartman refiriéndose al latino que seguía masticando su chicle.

-"Ahora que el soldado Alarcón esta con ustedes, su nuevo objetivo será ayudarlos a ustedes con su misisón".

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras que pueda seguir matando Locuts para divertirme- dijo Alarcon sonriendo un poco sádico.

-Entendido, escuadrón S fuera- se despidió Stan y luego les hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que se fueran del centro comercial que estaba en ruinas.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente a la aparecion de mi personaje y la lucha contra los y espero que más personas se tomen molestias de dejarme reviews por zzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va el tercer capítulo de este fic y en este aparecerá un personaje sorpresa, ya saben que South Park y Gears of War no son míos son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: "UN PASEO" POR LA CARRETERA**

Luego de salir del centro comercial, el escuadrón S junto con Alarcón seguían su camino rumbo a la base de los sobrevivientes, en el transcurso se pudo apreciar que el Martillo del Alba se había usado unas cuantas veces más, pero los 5 Gears habían decidido no prestarle mucha atención a eso. Pero luego de unos momentos, Kenny pareció recordar algo.

-¿Dijiste que te llamabas Alarcón, verdad?- le pregunto al latino.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-¿Casualmente eres el mismo Alarcón que escribió una historia llamada: Las Crónicas de Mysterion?- le siguió preguntando el rubio.

-El mismo que viste y calza- le afirmo el latino (NA: de nuevo estoy auto-promocionando XD) y al decir eso los otros Gears se detuvieron.

-No puedo creerlo, tú eres la misma persona que hizo famoso a nuestros alter-egos- le dijo un poco asombrado Kyle.

-¿Sus alter-egos?- les pregunto el latino sin entender.

-Claro, nosotros cuatro éramos miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes cuando éramos más y vivíamos en el viejo pueblo de South Park- le dijo el sargento Marsh y eso asombro un poco al latino.

-No puede ser… eso quiere decir que ustedes son esos mismo héroes de los que tanto escuche hace tantos años- les dijo sin cambiar de semblante el colombiano.

-Los mismos-le afirmo Cartman arrogantemente.

-¿Y por qué habías escrito una historia sobre nuestras hazañas heroicas y otras cosas que inventaste en esa historia?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Pues unos años antes de la guerra contra los Locuts no tenía nada mejor que hacer y luego escuche sobre unos jóvenes héroes que defendían el pueblo de South Park y luego de escuchar sobre sus grandes hazañas decidí hacer una historia sobre ustedes, aunque claro tuve que inventar algunas cosas para hacer la trama más interesante- termino diciendo eso con cierto aire de arrogancia.

-¿Cómo hacer que mi alter ego de Human Kite tuviera poderes mentales o hacer que Kenny tuviera poderes de sombras y la capacidad de revivir, verdad?- le pregunto irónico Kyle.

-Exacto, todas esas habilidades se las invente para hacer más llamativa la historia, lo mismo pasa con los villanos terribles, como Cthullu, Mecha Streisand y Iron Caos- les dijo el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Si tan solo supieran que la habilidad que tengo de revivir no es pura fantasía"- pensó irónico el rubio (NA: en este fic Kenny tiene su capacidad de revivir).

-¿Pero por qué no usaste nuestros verdaderos nombres?- pregunto Stan al latino.

-Pues porque obviamente no sabía sus verdaderas identidades- le refuto el latino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y después hizo una burbuja de chicle.

-¿Pero porque me pusiste tan gordo en esa historia?- le pregunto un poco molesto Cartman.

-Pues porque habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que el Coon era gordo… o mejor dicho, lo sigue siendo- todavía- le dijo burlón el latino sacándole unas risas a los otros Gear, pero antes de que el gordo le gritara molesto…

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión desde lejos y cuando los cinco miraron asía atrás, vieron a lo lejos un helicóptero cayendo en llamas.

-¿¡Que rayos…!?- pregunto el latino.

-¡Parece que vino cerca de la casa de los soberanos!- dijo Kyle.

-¡Control, ¿me reciben?!- pregunto Stan a través de su comunicador.

-"Los escucho"- le dijo Wendy.

-¡Parece que un helicóptero fue derribado cerca de la casa de los soberanos!-siguió diciendo el sargento.

-"Déjenme verificar"- les dijo la pelinegra y después de unos segundos volvió hablar- "¡confirmado, recibí noticias de que el pelotón Delta había sido emboscado por muchos Locuts cerca de la casa de los soberanos y parecer que el teniente Kim a muerto y los soldados que quedan se están enfrentando a una Berserker!"- le dijo alarmada Wendy.

-¿¡Berserker!?- preguntaron alarmados al mismo tiempo el judío, el gordo y el latino, las Berserkers son unas bestias grandes, fuertes e increíblemente resistentes, las armas normales no pueden lastimarlas, solamente armas como el Martillo del Alba, un Lanza llamas y granadas de fuego son capaces de debilitar su piel resistente y cundo están en ese estado si se les puede lastimar, pero a pesar de ser fuertes y rápidas, son cegatonas y dependen de su sentido del olfato y oído para encontrar a sus presas.

-¿¡El teniente Kim murió!?- pregunto Stan con el mismo semblante.

-"Afirmativo, parece que fue asesinado por el General RAAM"- les dijo con pesar la pelinegra, RAAM, es un general de alto rango entre los Locuts (NA: para no dar explicaciones miren Gears of War 1 y el DLC de Gears 3 y así sabrán su descripción física y su comportamiento).

-¿¡RAAM!?- exclamaron no solo asombrados, sino molestos los Gears, después de todo Stan y sus amigos recuerdan perfectamente como RAAM dirigió un ataque Locuts contra el pueblo de South Park un año luego del día E y por culpa de él tuvieron que abandonar su pueblo.

-¡Ese maldito pendejo!- dijo molesto el latino, después de todo, también recuerda perfectamente como ese monstruo mato a su abuelo en frente de sus ojos luego de los primeros meses de la guerra Locuts (NA: obviamente necesito un móvil DX).

-"El mismo"- les afirmo la pelinegra- "y parece que los soldados que está atacando son parte del equipo Delta y Alfa que tienen el resonador y…"- no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Control?, ¿¡control!?- pregunto desesperadamente Stan sin obtener respuesta.

-¡Maldición, deben haber Nemacis en el aire!- dijo molesto y preocupado el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Que hacemos Stan!?- le pregunto el rubio.

-¡Pues digo que vayamos haya y volémosle las cabezas a ese pendejo y a los demás Locuts!- dijo el latino.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- le apoyo Cartman.

-¡¿Están locos?, si haya esta ese maldito eso quiere decir que habrán varios Locuts acompañándolo y no se les olviden que él puede controlar a los Krill y ya se está haciendo tarde!- les dijo el pelirrojo, RAAM tiene el poder de controlar a su antojo a los Krill, estas criaturas se parecen a los cuervos y solo salen de noche y cuando están juntas son increíblemente resistentes y mortales, ya que atacan a todo aquel que este al descubierto, incluso a los Locuts, pero no se acercan a lugares donde haya luz y son vulnerables a los rayos ultravioleta.

-¿Pero no escuchaste lo que dijo Wendy?, los soldados que están siendo atacados tienen el resonador y este es nuestro último recurso para acabar con los Locuts- le dijo Kenny.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos hippie?- le pregunto Cartman.

-…- el sargento Marsh se puso a pensar unos segundos hasta que hablo- Kenny tienen razón, si el equipo Delta y Alfa tienen el resonador, no podemos dejar que los Locuts les pongan las manos encima, hay que ir a ayudarlos y evitar que dañen ese dispositivo- les dijo a los demás.

-Eso es música para mis oídos- dijo sonriente el latino para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle.

-Ah… está bien, ¿coma vamos a llegar haya?- pregunto resignado el judío.

-Pues caminando obviamente- le espeto el gordo.

-Gordo idiota, si tratamos de llegar haya a pie, se nos haría más tarde de lo que ya es y de seguro deben de haber muchos Locuts haya- le recrimino Kyle.

-Oigan, miren- dijo el latino señalando un camión cisterna- ¿Qué les parece si vamos en eso?- sugirió.

-Buena idea Luis- le felicito Stan y se acercaron al camión.

-¿Creen que funcione?- pregunto Kenny.

-Déjenme me ver- dijo el judío y empezó a puntear los cables del camión y luego de unos segundos encendió- ¡funciona!- dijo triunfal.

-Espero que tenga suficiente combustible- comento Cartman.

-Escuchen, yo conduzco ustedes vayan en la parte superior y cuando lleguemos empiecen a dispararle a esos pendejos- les dijo el latino.

Los otro cuatro Gears asintieron y se subieron en la parte superior del camión en donde se ponía la carga y después el latino se puso en el asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha a la casa de los soberanos justo cuando se estaba usando de nuevo el Martillo del Alba.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban llegando a las cercanías de la casa de los soberanos, se pudo apreciar cómo se estaba empezando a oscurecer y eso preocupaba a los Gears y luego vieron a varios Locuts muertos en la calle y algunos soldados muertos y se pudo notar rastros de que el Martillo del Alba había sido usado varias veces y también se pudo ver el helicóptero que fue derribado.

-Que mierda…- murmuro Cartman.

-Como se nota que se formó una verdadera carnicería- dijo irónico Alarcón mientras disminuía la velocidad.

-Espero que los soldados que quedaron de Delta y Alfa estén bien- dijo preocupado Kyle.

-Oigan miren- dijo Kenny señalando asía adelante en donde estaba el cadáver de Kim y el latino dirigió el camión asía haya y se detuvo cerca y después los otros Gears se bajaron y el sargento Marsh vio detenidamente al teniente muerto con tristeza y luego se agacho para coger su placa de identificación.

-Carajo- murmuro-¿Control me reciben?- pregunto Stan por el comunicador y cuando parecía que no había respuesta…

-"Los escucho escuadrón S, parece que se ha recuperado la señal"- les dijo Wendy y parecía estar aliviada al escucharlos- "¿Cuál es su posición?".

-Estamos cerca de donde Delta y Alfa fueron atacados por los Locuts- le dijo el sargento.

-"Les tengo buenas noticias sobre eso, al parecer Delta fue capaz de derrotar a la Berserker que los ataco y junto con los miembros sobrevivientes de Alfa pudieron mantener a salvo el resonador".

-Que bien- dijo aliviado el judío.

-Eso quiere decir que hicimos este viaje por nada- dijo molesto Cartman y parecía que el latino y el rubio tienen ese mismo semblante.

-¿Cuál es la posición de ellos?- pregunto Stan sin hacerle caso al comentario del gordo.

-"Al parecer ellos son dirigidos por el sargento Marcus Fenix a la base de los sobrevivientes de Franklin".

-¿¡Marcus Fenix!?- pregunto asombrado Kyle.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije judío- le espeto triunfal el gordo.

-Que increíble coincidencia ya que es justamente donde nosotros teníamos planeado ir- dijo irónico el latino.

-"Entonces les sugiero que se muevan rápido para tratar de alcanzarlos y…"- la pelinegra no pudo seguir hablando porque…

-¡Acábenlos!- se escuchó la voz de nada más y nada menos que del general RAAM, que salía de un edificio en ruinas detrás de este salieron unos Reavers, estos monstruos voladores pueden llevar dos pasajeros un ametralladora y un lanza misiles y son muy resistentes y tienen cuatro largos tentáculos y al parecer los Krill no los atacan.

-¡Es RAAM!- dijeron los cinco Gears al mismo tiempo.

-¡Disparémosle rápido!- dijo Alarcón que cogió su pistola Boltok y le empezó a disparar, mientras que los otros Gears le dispararon con sus Lancer, pero antes de que las balas dieran contra el general Locuts, este hizo que varios Krills lo envolvieran creando un escupo a prueba de balas a su alrededor que lo protegió de los disparos y como ya era muy tarde, los Krills no tienen inconvenientes en salir de entre las sombras.

-¡Mierda, no le hicimos nada!- dijo molesto y preocupado Kenny.

-¡Elimínenlos!- ordeno RAAM a los Reavers y a los Krills y estos se dirigieron asía los soldados.

-¡LARGUEMONOS RÁPIDO!- exclamo Luis Carlos mientras se subía al asiento del conductor del camión mientras que los otros Gears se subieron en la parte superior del camión y enseguida se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad.

El colombiano pisaba a fondo el acelerador del camión mientras esquivaba los diferentes autos abandonados en la carretera y diferentes obstáculos, mientras que el cuarteto le disparaba desesperadamente a los Reavers y a los Krills que les pisaban los talones y ya se había vuelto totalmente de noche y habían enjambres de Krill volando en el cielo..

-¡Cartman trata de volar en pedazos a esos Reavers!- le ordeno Stan mientras le disparaba a unos Krill que se le acercaron por la derecha.

-¡Eso trato, pero esos desgraciados se mueven demasiado rápido!- le dijo el gordo para luego disparar con su lanza granadas a un Reaver, pero este se hizo a un lado esquivando ese disparo.

-¡Se acerca un Reaver por la derecha!- dijo el latino y sin previo aviso el monstruo volador embistió el lado derecho del camión haciendo que este se tambaleara, pero el latino pudo mantener el control, pero enseguida otro Reaver embistió el vehículo por la izquierda haciendo que el camión casi se volcara y que los Gears casi se cayeran de este.

-¡Si esto sigue así, vamos a terminar estrellándonos!- dijo molesto y preocupado Kenny para luego dispararle a unos Krills.

-¡Kyle trata de dispararles a los jinetes de los Reavers, tal vez así se desorienten y no nos sigan persiguiendo!- le dijo el sargento.

-¡Entendido!- dijo el judío y luego cogió su rifle de francotirador y trato de enfocarle a uno de los Reavers que se acercaban por detrás del camión y luego de unos de apuntar, el pelirrojo disparo dándole justo en la cabeza al jinete matándolo y al pasar eso, el Reaver se desoriento un poco y se estrelló contra el piso explotando, ya que cuando estos monstruos mueren explotan.

-¡Buen disparo, ahora has lo mismo con los demás!- le volvió a pedir el sargento, el pelirrojo asintió y siguió volándole las cabezas a los jinetes de los Reavers que se acercaban al camión haciendo que estos cayeran al piso destruyéndose mientras que los otros Gears trataban de repeler a los Krills que se acercaban, pero luego…

-¡Oigan, miren haya adelante!- dijo el latino y cuando los otros soldados miraron asía adelante vieron una barricada Locuts y en esta habían varios Drones y Granaderos, que no eran atacados por los Krills ya que tienen farolas y empezaron a disparar contra el camión.

-¡Mierda, no creo que este camión resista una embestida contra eso!- exclamo Kenny.

-¡Y si frenamos o disminuimos la velocidad esos malditos pajarracos no despedazarían enseguida!- dijo molesto el latino mientras se agachaba un poco para esquivar los disparos de los Locuts mientras seguía conduciendo.

-¡Oigan, esos Locuts tienen unos contenedores de combustible cerca del centro la barricada!- dijo Kyle luego de mirar la barricada con su rifle de francotirador.

-¡Cartman rápido dispárale a esos contenedores de combustible con tu Boomshot para que vuele en pedazos esa barricada!- le dijo Stan.

El gordo asintió y cogió su Boomshot y luego de apuntar unos segundos disparo unas granadas que al dar contra los contenedores de combustible crearon una gran explosión que voló en pedazos a varios Locuts y gran parte de la barricada y el camión paso justo por en medio aun siendo seguido por varios Reavers y Krills y estos empezaron a devorar a los Locuts que no murieron en la explosión.

-¡Bien hecho culón!- le felicito Kyle para luego dispararle al jinete de un Reaver dándole en la cabeza.

Luego de unos segundos, los Reavers empezaron misiles que daban cerca del camión y el colombiano se esforzaba mucho haciendo que el camión los esquivara.

-¡Si esto sigue así, nos van a volar en pedazos!- dijo desesperado el latino para luego hacer que el camión diese una vuelta brusca a la derecha.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar un lugar en donde ocultarnos de esos monstruos!- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante que el latino.

-¡Control, estamos en un camión a toda velocidad y nos persiguen Reavers y Krills, necesitamos un lugar en donde podamos perderlos!- pidió ayuda Stan a través del comunicador.

-"¡Recibido, estoy buscando un lugar, esperen!".

-¡Pues busca rápido antes de que nos maten!- exigió Cartman para luego tratar de volar en pedazos a un Reaver, fallando. Luego de unos segundos la pelinegra hablo.

-"Hay una fábrica de zapatos abandonada por la calle Jacksi, es el lugar más cercano lo suficiente grande para que quepa el camión".

-¿Hay energía en ese lugar? Necesitamos que haya luz para que los Krills no nos maten- le había preguntado el pelirrojo.

-"Sí, hay energía en ese lugar, puedo activarla desde aquí, así que apresúrense"- les dijo la pelinegra.

El latino enseguida fue en dirección a esa fábrica mientras los monstruos voladores los seguían persiguiendo, pero luego de unos minutos pudieron divisar el lugar que ya tenía las luces encendidas.

-¡Ahí está la fábrica, ya casi lo hemos logrado!- dijo Kenny y luego de unos segundos el camión atravesó una pared de la fábrica metiéndose en esta y los Krills no pudieron entrar al lugar, pero los tres Reavers que quedaron si y al estar dentro se pusieron de pie y sus copilotos empezaron a disparar al camión que se había detenido bruscamente al chocarse contra unas máquinas.

-¡Cartman rápido, vuela en pedazos a esos monstruos!- le dijo Stan.

-¡No puedo, se me volvieron a acabar las municiones de mi Boomshot!- le dijo el castaño mientras le disparaba a los Reavers con su Lancer.

-¡Deja'vu!- dijo irónico el rubio y luego uno de los Reavers disparó un misil que paso cerca de los Gears.

-¡Si esto sigue así nosotros seremos los que volaremos en pedazos!- dijo Alarcón para luego usar su Boltok para dispararle a un copiloto de un Reaver en la cabeza y después vio en el piso de la fábrica una especie de deslizador y se le ocurrió una idea- ¡escuchen, voy a usar ese deslizador para pasar por debajo de las patas de uno de esos monstruos, necesito que me cubran!- les dijo a los otros soldados.

-¿Qué?, ¡espera no lo…!- Stan no pudo seguir porque el latino enseguida cogió el deslizador y con este se deslizo en el piso y los misiles de uno de los Reavers pasaron justo por encima del latino y este se estaba acercando al Reaver que le disparo y este trato de clavarle uno de sus tentáculos, pero el latino lo había esquivado y al estar debajo del monstruo enseguida desenfundo su escopeta recortada y con esta le disparo al monstruo en el estómago, que es su punto débil y el monstruo cayó al piso explotando justo después de que el latino se terminara de deslizar.

-¡Chúpate esa perra!- dijo triunfal el colombiano, pero luego vio como otro de los Reaver trato de golpearlo con uno de sus tentáculos, pero enseguida puso la escopeta recortada delante de sí para defenderse y cuando el monstruo goleo esta la partió en pedazos y mando a volar al latino haciendo que se chocara contra una pared haciendo que gritara de dolor y el Reaver se le acercó para tratar de atacarlo.

-¡Alarcón!- gritaron alarmados los otros Gears y luego el pelirrojo vio que encima del Reaver colgaba una gran máquina de una cadena, así que enseguida uso la última bala que le quedaba de su rifle de francotirador y le disparo a uno de los eslabones de la cadena rompiéndola y eso hizo que la máquina cayera encima del Reaver que estaba a punto de atacar al latino y aplastándolo.

-Ahora solo falta el otro Reaver- dijo un poco ya más confiado Stan.

-¡Estoy en eso!- dijo Kenny, que se había subido en una plataforma y enseguida salto cayendo encima del Reaver que quedaba y con su Lancer le corto la cabeza al copiloto y le dio una fuerte patada al piloto tirándolo al piso y después cogió su escopeta Gnasher y le disparo a quemarropa a la cabeza del Reaver matándolo y enseguida salto rodando en el piso justo cuando el Reaver exploto.

-¡Humanos débiles!- dijo el jinete que se estaba poniendo de pie y con su Hamerbust trato de dispararle al rubio, pero enseguida Cartman se le acerco por atrás clavándole su motosierra en la espalda partiéndolo en pedazos.

-¿Ahora quién es el débil marica?- le pregunto burlón el gordo.

-¿Estas bien Luis?- le pregunto Kyle mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie junto con Stan.

-Creo que si…- le dijo un poco adolorido el latino y luego vio su escopeta recortada que estaba dañada- diablos, ahora solo tengo mi Gnasher y mi Boltok- se lamentó.

-Ese movimiento que hiciste fue muy arriesgado- le dijo Stan de forma un poco desaprobatoria.

-Pero al menos le volé el culo a ese monstruo- dijo medio bromista el latino y los otros Gears rieron por eso, pero luego escucharon una fuerte explosión que venía de lejos.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- pregunto Kenny.

-No lo sé, ¿control pueden escucharme?- pegunto el sargento.

-"Los escucho, ¿se encuentran bien?".

-Estamos bien, ¿pero que fue esa explosión?-

-Creo que vino de la base de Franklin- comento Kenny.

-"En efecto, esa explosión vino de la base de los sobrevivientes, al parecer Delta y los sobrevivientes fueron atacados por los Locuts".

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- le pregunto Kyle.

-"No, parece que ya han acabado con los Locuts y se dirigen a la fábrica de Imulsión Lethya con el resonador".

-¿Pero y que paso con los que vivían en esa base?- pregunto Kenny preocupado.

-"Parece ser que varias de las personas que vivían ahí murieron"- les dijo con pesar Wendy.

-Maldición- dijo molesto el rubio.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?- pregunto Stan.

-"Por el momento deben descansar y mañana las avisare que tienen que hacer".

-Entendido, escuadrón S fuera- se despidió el sargento.

-Bueno, ahora que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, creo que es hora de dormir- dijo el latino para luego bostezar.

-Como me hubiera gustado terminar en un hotel con camas cómodas y no este piso duro- se quejó mientras se acostaba en el piso.

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron los demás Gears al mismo tiempo que se acostaron en el piso para dormir.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte en la que aparece RAAM y la persecución y gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa, tanto de la serie como del video juego, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente so de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: UNA REUNIÓN DE… ¿VIEJOS AMIGOS?**

Ya siendo de día, el escuadrón S se dirigía a la base de Franklin para ver si quedaban sobrevivientes y al llegar vieron todo en ruinas.

-Carajo…- susurro impactado Kyle.

-Parece que nosotros no fuimos los únicos en tener una noche agitada- dijo irónico Luis Carlos mientras detenía el camión.

-Parece que no hay nadie- dijo Kenny preocupado.

-¿Hola, hay alguien aquí, hola?- pregunto Stan que junto con los otros Gears empezaron a caminar por el lugar.

-Pierdes tú tiempo hippie, no creo que quede alguien por aquí que esté vivo- le dijo Cartman.

-Tal vez tengas razón culo gordo- le apoyo Kyle.

-Pues entonces vamos…- el sargento no pudo seguir porque se escuchó un disparo y una bala paso cerca de Kyle volándole su gorro.

-¿¡Que mierda!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kenny, Cartman y Alarcón.

-¡Nos atacan, ha cubierto!- dijo Stan y junto con los otros Gears se pusieron detrás de unos escombros justo después de que otro disparo paso cerca de Kenny.

-¡Lárguense de nuestra base malditos!- se escuchó una voz y después se produjo otro disparo.

-"Esa voz"- pensó Kenny- ¿Franklin eres tú?- pregunto y después de eso se detuvieron los disparos.

-¿Kenny?- pregunto el aludido mientras salía de detrás de unos muros junto algunos sobrevivientes.

-Me alegro que seas tú- le dijo el rubio mientras salía detrás de los escombros con los otros soldados.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo el líder de los sobrevivientes mientras se acercaban a los Gears.

-¿Y por qué mierda nos dispararon?- les pregunto molesto Cartman.

-Pensamos que eran Locuts- les dijo otro de los sobrevivientes.

-¿Acaso tenemos cara de Locuts?- les pregunto molesto Kyle mientras se ponía su Unshanka.

-Locuts, Gears, son la misma mierda que destruye todo a su paso- les dijo un sobreviviente anciano sacándole unas risas a los demás sobrevivientes y la mirada molesta de los soldados.

-Por lo menos no somos unos vejestorios como tú con la piel arrugada- le dijo molesto Alarcón.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le pregunto molesto el viejo e hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero Franklin lo detuvo.

-Ya cálmate Chaps- al decir eso el viejo refunfuño molesto (NA: este es el mismo anciano que aparece en la gasolinera de Gears 1)- ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?- le pregunto a los Gears.

-Es que escuchamos que habían sido atacados por los Locuts y venimos a ver como estaban bien y si necesitaban ayuda- les dijo el sargento.

-¿Ayuda de la COG?, no gracias ya hemos recibido toda la ayuda que necesitábamos de unos inútiles como ustedes- les dijo sarcásticamente otro sobreviviente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto molesto el latino.

-Pues que ayer, vinieron unos cuatro Gears como ustedes a este lugar y por culpa de ellos los Locuts atacaron nuestra base y se llevaron mi Junker- les dijo molesto Franklin.

-De seguro se trató del equipo Delta- razonó Kyle.

-Y supongo que ninguno de ustedes va a querer unirse a la COG para ser soldados, ¿verdad?- les pregunto irónico Cartman sabiendo la posible respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no- les dijo otro sobreviviente.

-¿Están seguros?, si se unen a nosotros tendrán casas cómodas, suministros, medicinas y comida todos los días- les trato de hacer razonar Kenny.

-Y si nos unimos a ustedes, de seguro nos obligaran a tener que pelear contra esos malditos monstruos- les espeto Franklin.

-Pues no sería muy diferente de lo que tuvieron que hacer ahora- les dijo irónico el latino para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle.

-Pero al menos no recibimos órdenes y podemos no pelear si no queremos- les espeto Chaps.

-Tan cobardes como cualquier otro sobreviviente- les dijo burlón Cartman ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los sobrevivientes.

-Cállate Cartman- le dijo molesto Stan- bueno, si no quieren unirse a nosotros, por lo menos pueden darnos algo de combustible y municiones- les pidió a los sobrevivientes.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso?- les pregunto Franklin.

-Oh vamos Franklin, hazlo por esa vez en la que te salve de esos Desgraciados- le dijo Kenny y el sobreviviente suspiro resignado.

-Ah… está bien solo por eso- les dijo de mala gana- primero fue Santiago que me quito mi Junker, ahora ustedes que quieren municiones y combustible- termino diciendo molesto.

Luego de unos minutos, los Gears recibieron un poco de combustible y municiones, aunque no había para el Boomshot de Cartman, ni para el rifle de francotirador de Kyle y Luis tuvo que coger un Hammerbust 1.0 como reemplazo de su escopeta recortada y unas granadas de fuego y después se retiraron de lo poco que quedaba de la base de los sobrevivientes rumbo a la base de la COG.

-¿Me escucha control?- pregunto Stan que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Los escucho, ¿Cómo les fue en la base de Franklin?"- les pregunto Wendy.

-Mal, ninguno de los sobrevivientes que quedaron no quisieron unirse a la COG- le dijo con pesar el sargento y la pelinegra suspiro a través del comunicador.

-"Recibido, ¿Cuál es su posición?".

-Vamos de vuelta a la base.

-"Entendido, cuando lleguen aquí les daremos otra misión".

-¿Pero qué paso con el pelotón Delta, pudieron escanear los túneles de los Locuts con el resonador?- le pregunto Kyle que iba con Kenny y Cartman en la parte de arriba del camión.

-"…"- le pelinegra pensó un momento en si decirles que el resonador no tuvo el efecto deseado y que no se pudo escanear todos los túneles de los Locuts, pero se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo.

-¿Wendy?- le pregunto el sargento.

-"No, no pudieron escanear todos los túneles, son demasiados y el resonador no pudo cumplir con su propósito"- les dijo con pesar la pelinegra.

-¿¡Que cosa!?- preguntaron molestos los cinco Gears al mismo tiempo y el latino piso el freno del camión deteniéndose abruptamente.

-¿¡Que fue lo que dijo!?- le pregunto el colombiano molesto.

-"Lo que oyeron, no se pudo escanear por completo los túneles de los Locuts"- les dijo la pelinegra sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Maldita sea, lo sabía, sabía que todo ese estúpido plan de querer escanear los túneles para bombardearlos con bombas de masa ligera no funcionaría!- dijo molesto Cartman.

-¡Y tanto esfuerzo que se puso en fabricar ese resonador!- dijo también molesto Kyle.

-¡Esa era la única esperanza para acabar con esos malditos monstruos!- dijo aún molesto Alarcón.

-¿¡Ahora como carajos vamos a acabar con esos malditos!?- pregunto también molesto Kenny.

-"Estoy averiguando que es lo que se va hacer ahora"- les dijo la pelinegra tratando de calmarlos y luego de unos minutos volvió hablar-"parece que el escuadrón Delta se dirige a la barricada este, específicamente a la casa del profesor Adan Fenix para…"- la pelinegra fue interrumpida de repente.

-"¡Aquí el escuadrón Zeta, necesitamos ayuda!"- se escuchó la voz de un soldado por los comunicadores.

-¿Qué, quien habla?- pregunto Stan.

-"¡Aquí el soldado Tai Kaliso, mi escuadrón y yo hemos sido emboscado por los Locuts y estamos por la avenida Sherpar, necesitamos ayuda, ahí niños y enfermos con nosotros!"- les siguió diciendo el soldado (NA: si no saben quién es Tai, miren Gears 2 y el DLC del 3).

-¿Tai?- pregunto el latino por el comunicador, ya que al parecer ya lo conoce.

-¿Puede confirmar esa transmisión?- pregunto Stan a Wendy.

-"Confirmado, el escuadrón Zeta está siendo atacado por muchos Locuts y tienen muchos civiles con ellos, necesitan de todo el apoyo posible"- les dijo la pelinegra.

-Entones vamos haya- dijo Kenny.

-"También voy a pedirle a cualquier pelotón que este cerca que vaya a ayudarlos"- les dijo la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, escuadrón S fuera- dijo Stan y Luis Carlos puso marcha rumbo a la avenida Sherpar.

Luego de unos minutos, los 5 Gears se estaban acercando a la avenida Sherpar y se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de disparos y de explosiones y después se empezaron a ver varios Locuts en la calle y el latino no perdió el tiempo en atropellarlos con el camión mientras sacaba su mano izquierda por la ventana de su puerta y le empezaba a disparar a varios Drones con su pistola Boltok y Stan hacía lo mismo con su pistola de cañón corto por la ventana derecha, mientras que Kyle, Cartman y Kyle disparaban con sus Lancer desde la parte superior del camión y luego vieron como el soldado Tai, junto con otros tres soldados, incluyendo una mujer, estaban atrincherados en lo que parece ser una biblioteca y estaban siendo rodeados por los Locuts.

-¡Ahí están!- dijo Kyle luego de dispararle a un Granadero con su Lancer.

-¡Pues vamos!- dijo el latino para enseguida atropellar a unos Locuts y estacionarse delante de los otros Gears haciendo que el camión sirviera como escudo.

-¿Alguien pidió ayuda?- pregunto Kenny mientras se bajaba del camión junto con los demás.

-¡Llego la caballería!- exclamo alegre uno de los soldados que tiene un casco puesto y con su Lancer le disparo a un Drone.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan chicos!- dijo alegre también otro soldado, que es calvo en la parte superior de la cabeza y tiene el cabello por los costados que se une con barba y bigote, tiene un tatuaje en cada hombro y tiene un puro en la boca y con Gansher le disparo a un Granadero haciendo que soltara su granada volándolo en pedazos.

-¡Más vale llegar tarde que nunca!- exclamo la soldada, ella tiene el cabello negro corto y con un rifle de francotirador le voló la cabeza a un Drone.

-¿Así nos das las gracias Sam?- le pregunto Kenny fingiendo un puchero, ya que al parecer conocía a la soldada (NA: Sam apareció en Gears 3).

-¡No es el momento de hablar y acabemos con esos monstruos!- interrumpió Stan para luego lanzar una granada de fragmentación volando en pedazos a varios Locuts.

-¿Dónde están los civiles?- pregunto Kyle.

-Están adentro de la escuela- les dijo el soldado del casco.

-¿Solo ustedes han venido a ayudarnos?- les pregunto Tai para luego cortar a un Desgraciado con su Lancer y después usar su pistola Boltok para dispararle a un Drone en la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, dentro de poco vendrá otro escuadrón para ayudarnos- les dijo Kyle.

-Pues espero que no se demoren- dijo Cartman para luego dispararle a unos Tickers con su Lancer explotándolos.

-Entonces acabemos con todos los pendejos que podamos- dijo el soldado del puro para luego dispararle a unos Drones con su Gnasher.

-¡Bien dicho Barrick!- le dijo Alarcón, que al parecer ya se conocían (NA: Michael Barrick es el protagonista del DLC de Gears 3 y aparece en unos comics del video juego) y después de decir eso le disparo unas ráfagas a unos Drones con su Hammerbusth y después lanzar una granada de fuego a unos Desgraciados quemándolos.

Pasaron los minutos, los Locuts seguían llegando y los soldados empezaron a retroceder poco a poco asía la biblioteca esforzándose para no recibir algún balazo y la situación se puso peor cuando aparecieron unos Griners, estos monstruos al igual que los Boomers y Maulers, son grandes, resistentes, lentos y estúpidos y tienen un casco largo, pero usan unas ametralladoras Mulcher y cuando las disparan ríen.

-¡Griners!- exclamo alarmado Kyle.

-¡Maldición, si tan solo tuviera municiones para mi Boomshot los volaría en pedazos!- se lamentó Cartman para luego cortar a la mitad a un Granadero de élite.

-¡Y yo ya no tengo granadas de tinta para ahogarlos!- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante mientras sujetaba a un Drone como escudo y le disparaba a los demás con su Boltok.

-¡Y a mí ya se me están acabando las balas de mi francotirador!- dijo Sam para luego volarle la cabeza a un Drone.

-¡Y a mí las de fuego!- exclamo Alarcón para después usar su Gnasher como un palo de Golf y golpear a un Ticker mandándolo a volar y cuando cayó al piso le disparo con su Boltok explotándolo y matando a unos Drones y Desgraciados- ¡Y lo peor es que estos malditos enanos explosivos no dejan de aparecer!- dijo molesto refiriéndose a los Tickers.

-¿Explosivos?... un momento, ¡ya sé que hacer!- dijo Stan que al parecer se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunto Tai.

-Escuchen, Kyle, lanza una granada de humo a los Griners y después Luis Carlos, yo y usted señor- dijo señalando a Barrick- usaremos nuestras Gnasher para mandar a volar a los Tickers como si estuviéramos jugando Golf y después les dispararemos para que exploten para acabar con los Griners- les explico.

-Buen plan muchacho- le felicitó Michael.

-Entonces ustedes cúbrannos mientras mandamos a volar a estos bichos- les dijo Alarcón a los demás Gears.

Estos asintieron y les dispararon a unos Locuts para luego Kyle lanzar una granada de humo a los Griners, que se estaban acercando y estos se enceguecieron y tosieron y al no ver empezaron a disparar a la loca despedazando a varios Drones que estaban cerca y el sargento Marsh, junto con Alarcón y Michel vieron que unos Tickers se les acercaban y enseguida usaron sus Gnasher como palos de Golf y golpearon a los pequeñas criaturas mandándolas a volar cayendo cerca de los Griners y enseguida les dispararon explotándolos e hiriendo gravemente a los Griners que cayeron de rodillas al piso.

-¡Muy bien, lo hicieron!- les felicito Kenny, pero…

-¡Ahhhh!- se escuchó un grito escalofriante y los Griners de repente empezaron a levantarse mientras brillaban y se curaban de sus heridas, lo que significa una sola cosa…

-¡Kantus!- gritaron los Gears al mismo tiempo. Los Kantus son como el equivalente a sacerdotes de los Locuts, estos monstruos son altos, delgados, tienen un casco alto, usan una pistola Gorgón, granadas de tinta, pueden invocar Tickers y cuando gritan, pueden curar a los Locuts que se encuetran heridos y aturdir un poco a los Gears que estén cerca.

-¡Arriba!- dijo el Kantus a los Griners que ya se habían curado y estaban listos para seguir peleando.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritaron varios de los Gears al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Quien carajos llamo a esos pendejos a la fiesta!?- pregunto molesto el soldado del casco, pero de repente un Desgraciado se le tiro por detrás tirándolo boca abajo al piso e hizo el ademan de clavarle sus garras, pero Sam enseguida uso su rifle de francotirador como un garrote dándole un golpe en la cabeza al Desgraciado apartándolo del soldado.

-¿Estas bien Clayton?- le pregunto Sam mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie (NA: este es Clayton Carmine, que es el mayor de los Carmines y apareció en Gears 3).

-Sí, gracias Sam- le agradeció Clay.

-No siempre puedo estar cuidándote la espalda- le dijo medio burlón y medio sería la mujer.

-No es el momento de hablar y sigan peleando contra estos pendejos- les dijo Cartman para luego patear a un desgraciado y enseguida cortarle la cabeza a un Drone.

-¡Hay que matar al Kantus para que no cure a los heridos!- dijo Stan e hizo el ademan de dispararle al monstruo, pero…

-¡Mueran!- se escuchó la voz de un guardia Theron, estos Locuts, son un poco más inteligentes que los Drones y Granaderos, también son más fuertes, rápidos y resistentes usan una túnica rojiza con un casco que le cubre casi toda la cabeza y se les consideran los soldados Locuts más hábiles de entre la horda Locuts y la mayoría de las veces llevan un arco que dispara flechas explosivas, tal como está pasando ahora y el Theron le iba a disparar una flecha al sargento Marsh.

-¡Stan cuidado!- le dijo Kyle y lo empujo a un lado esquivando por poco esa flecha explosiva que dio contra la hombrera derecha de Alarcón.

-¡Mierda!- grito el latino y enseguida se arrancó la hombrera tirándola a un lado para explotar enseguida- estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado.

-Esa es la hombrera que te había prestado- le espeto Tai luego de dispararle a un Drone.

-Bueno, no fue mi culpa, además puedo mover el brazo con mayor facilidad- dicho esto se quitó la otra hombrera mostrando mejor su tatuajes y sus amplios hombros- listo, ahora ya está parejo y pudo moverme mejor.

-¡Nos alegramos por ti, ahora deja de hablar mierda y sigue peleando!- le dijo Cartman para lanzar su última granada de fragmentación a unos Drones volándolos en pedazos.

-¡Maldita sea, si no fuera suficiente con tener a ese montón de Tickers, Desgraciados, Drones, Granaderos y unos Griners y un Kantus, ahora tenemos a un Theron jodiendo también!- dijo molesto Stan empezando a desesperarse.

El combate seguía, los Gears trataban de matar al Kantus para que así los Locuts heridos no se recuperen, pero cuando le trataban de apuntar, el Theron les trataba de clavar flechas explosivas impidiéndoles apuntar bien y después un Granadero les lanzó una granada de fragmentación, pero Kenny enseguida la pateo devolviéndosela y volándolo en pedazos, pero enseguida el Kantus les lanzó una granada de tinta haciendo que tosieran, pero Carmine enseguida la cogió y como tiene su casco no tosió tanto y se la tiro al Theron, pero este enseguida se hecho a un lado y les disparo una flecha explosiva, pero el latino enseguida cogió una de sus hombreras haciendo que la flecha se clavara en esta y enseguida se la lanzo al Theron como uno disco y la flecha le exploto al Locuts mandándolo a volar de espaldas herido, pero enseguida el Kantus canto haciendo que el guardia se levantara mientras brillaba y se le curaban las heridas y mientras eso pasaba los Griners ya se habían acercado a los Gears, pero enseguida Cartman y Tai se agacharon cortándole las piernas a uno de los Griners haciendo que este cayera al piso y antes de que el Kantus cantara, Michel le voló la cabeza de un disparo de su Gnasher para que así no se recuperara y enseguida Kyle le corto el brazo derecho al Griner que quedaba haciendo que este soltara su Mulcher mientras rugía de dolor pero enseguida este le dio un golpe al judío en el pecho con su brazo izquierdo tirándolo al piso sacándole un grito de dolor, pero enseguida Stan y Kenny le clavaron sus Lancers uno por la espalda y el otro por el pecho partiendo en pedazos al monstruo y enseguida Alarcón y Carmine cogieron los Mulchers de los Griners y los usaron para dispararle a los demás Locuts despedazándolos mientras Sam le disparo al Theron con su última bala de francotirador, pero le dio en su hombro izquierdo sin matarlo y el monstruo rugió molesto y adolorido por eso.

-¡Ya no me quedan balas!- dijo la soldada para luego usar su pistola de cañón corto para dispararle a un Desgraciado en la cabeza.

-¡Y a mí se me están acabando las balas!- dijo Kenny luego de dispararle a unos Tickers explotándolos.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- dijo Cartman para luego partir a un Drone a la mitad.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Barrick para luego golpear a un Granadero en la cabeza con su escopeta y enseguida coger un cuchillo y clavárselo en la cabeza matándolo.

-¡Me encanta esta arma!- comento Alarcón refiriéndose al Mulcher mientras despedazaba a unos Drones con este.

-¡A mí también!- dijo Clayton mientras les disparaba a unos Desgraciados despedazándolos, pero luego se le acabaron las balas- ¡mierda, ya no tengo municiones para la ametralladora!- dijo al mismo tiempo que cogía su Lancer.

-¡Pero se puede usar de esta manera también!- le dijo el latino mientras cogía el Mulcher como un gran martillo improvisado y aplastaba a un Desgraciado con este y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe a un Drone en el pecho reventándole la caja torácica matándolo sin que el Kantus tuviera la oportunidad de tratar de curarlo, pero enseguida el Theron disparo una flecha explosiva que dio contra el Mulcher explotándolo haciendo que el latino volara y cayera de espaldas.

-¡Alarcón!- grito alarmado Kyle e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero una granada cayó cerca de él y el judío enseguida se echó asía atrás y la explosión de la granada lo mando a volar asía atrás cayendo cerca del Kantus y el pelirrojo hizo el ademan de tratar de cortarle las piernas, pero el monstruo grito haciendo que el judío se sujetara los oídos del dolor soltando su Lancer dejándolo a merced del Kantus.

-¡Kyle!- grito alarmado Stan e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero enseguida un Granadero de elite, que tiene un Lancer, se puso en medio y los dos hicieron que sus Lancer motosierras se chocaran entre si forcejeando- ¡Que alguien ayude a Kyle rápido!- pidió el sargento mientras seguía forcejeando contra el Granadero.

Pero al parecer los demás Gear estaban muy ocupados tratando de evitar que los demás Locuts los mataran y el Kantus levanto su pierna derecha e hizo el ademan de aplastarle la cabeza a Kyle y cuando parecía que nadie lo podía salvar…

-¡BANNGG!- se escuchó un poderoso disparo y enseguida una enorme bala dio contra el Kantus despedazándolo enseguida y enseguida se una flecha explosiva dio contra el guardia Theron explotándolo en pedazos y después se escuchó otro poderoso disparo y el Granadero que estaba peleando contra Stan voló en pedazos ante la mirada asombrada del pelinegro y sin previo aviso un camión se acercó a donde estaba los Locuts atropellando a varios Locuts y encima del camión había un Gear con una ametrallador Vulcan, estas ametralladoras son más poderosas que las Mulcher pero más pesada y el que la usa se la tiene que poner en el hombro y el soldado la usaba para volar en pedazos a Locuts ante la mirada asombrada de varios de los demás Gears y enseguida se hizo otro poderoso disparo que despedazo a varios Locuts que estaban muy cerca uno del otro y enseguida otra flecha explosiva se clavó en un Granadero que estaba por lanzar una granada y cuando las dos explosiones se combinaron formaron una mucho mayor volando en pedazos a varios Locuts mientras que el Gear que tiene el Vulcan seguía volando en pedazos a los demás Locuts y el conductor del camión se había detenido y desde el asiento del conductor lanzo varias granadas de fragmentación volando en pedazos a varios Locuts y los que quedaban al ver todo eso se empezaron a retirar forzadamente y mientras lo hacían se volvió a producir otro disparo despedazando a varios de nuevo ante la mirada asombrada del escuadrón S y del Zeta.

-¿¡Que carajos!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kenny, Cartman y Stan.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunto Alarcón mientras ayudaba a Kyle a ponerse de pie y después el conductor del camión y el que usaba el Vulcan se acercaron a los demás Gears.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el que manejaba el Vulcan que parece ser el líder y es como de la altura de Kenny e igual de fornido, su armadura es (NA: como la de Dom en Gears 1 y 2, pero azulada y un poco desteñida y usa un casco parecido al de Clayton de Gears 3, pero azulado desteñido también) al igual que Stan, tiene el clásico equipamiento de un soldado Gear, en su brazo derecho tiene el tatuaje de una mujer con un nombre escrito y en el izquierdo tiene…. ¿una cara de Hello Kiti con un parche en el ojo y fumando un cigarro?

-Sí, estamos bien- les dijo Tai mientras se les acercaba con los otros Gears.

-Avísale a los demás, dile que pueden venir- dijo el Gear al conductor del camión.

-Entendido- le dijo el conductor, su armadura es (NA: tiene un casco como el de Benjamin de Gears 2 y una armadura parecida a la de él, pero sin mangas largas) parece como si su cabello rizado sobresale del casco, tiene un Hammerbusth 2.0, con una Gorgón y una Gnasher y su constitución física se parece a la de Kyle y después de llamar a los otros soldados estos empezaron a llegar y son dos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto un Gear, que es muy alto, incluso más que Stan e igual de fornido que Cartman, su armadura es (NA. Como la de Cole en Gears 1 y 2, pero gris y con negro pero no desteñida, tiene un casco también parecido al de Clayton, en su brazo izquierdo tiene tatuado la cara de una chica con su nombre abajo y en el derecho la de un chico con su nombre abajo también) tiene un Lancer y una escopeta recortada y una pistola Boltok y tiene un One-Shot y aparentemente lo mueve con facilidad, un One-Shot es un poderoso rifle de francotirador muy grandes y de un disparo puede despedazar a casi cualquier enemigo y con esta arma fue con la que mato al Kantus y a los otros Locuts.

-Estamos bien, gracias por habernos ayudado- les dijo Sam.

-Qué bueno que estén bien ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- dijo el otro Gear, es un poco más bajo que Stan y un poco menos musculoso que Kenny, su armadura es(NA: como la de Jace de Gears 3, pero un poco verdosa oliva y un casco como el de Antony de Gears 1, verdoso oliva también) tiene un Lancer, un arco explosivo, unas granadas de humo y los demás Gears se ofendieron por ese insulto.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le pregunto molesto Cartman.

-Pe-perdón, ¡CARAS DE CULO!- se puso las manos en la boca del casco avergonzado y eso molesto más a los otros Gears.

-¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil?- le pregunto molesto Alarcón y junto con Cartman y Michael hicieron el ademan de acercársele, pero el Gear más alto se puso en medio.

-Perdónenlo, él no puedo controlar lo que dice por el síndrome de Tourette-les dijo.

-¿Tourette?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el latino, el gordo y Barrick.

-¿Esa es la enfermedad que hace que las personas no puedan controlar lo que dicen?- pregunto Tai.

-La misma, ¡PENDEJOS DE MIERDA!- volvió a decir el Gear y los otros Gears aún se volvieron a sentir ofendidos por eso.

-Como sea, no saben cuánto les agradecemos habernos ayudado- dijo Stan al líder de los otros Gears.

-Es que nos habían dicho que dos escuadrones con civiles estaban siendo atacados así que vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos- les dijo el líder de los otros soldados.

-"Esa voz se me hace familiar"- pensó Kenny.

-Ah…- gimió adolorido Kyle.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunto preocupado Stan.

-Regular…- le dijo su amigo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Yo siempre eh dicho que los judíos son bien frágiles- le dijo burlón Cartman.

-¡Cállate culo gordo!- le dijo Kyle molesto.

-¡Oblígame rata judía!- le dijo desafiante el castaño.

-"Esas voces, esos insultos, solo les pueden pertenecer a…"- pensó el líder del otro escuadrón- ¿casualmente ustedes se llaman Eric Cartman y Kyle Bolfousquie?- les pregunto y los aludidos se sorprendieron un poco por eso.

-Sí, así no nos llamamos- le afirmo el pelirrojo.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡hacía años que no los veía chicos!- les dijo emocionado el Gear y los otros Gears se vieron entre sí sin entender.

-¿Tú nos conoces?- le pregunto Kenny.

-¡Claro!, ¿acaso no se acuerdan de mí?- les pregunto el Gear sin cambiar de semblante y el cuarteto negó con la cabeza mientras el resto se vieron si entender.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Stan.

-Permítanme presentarme- dicho esto el Gear se quitó el casco mostrando su cabello rubio claro, una cara con expresiones un poco aniñadas, ojos celestes y una larga cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro (NA: como la de Gohan del futuro de Trunks) y el cuarteto se asombró al verlo.

-No puede ser…- dijo atónito Cartman.

-Es imposible…- dijo Kyle con el mismo semblante.

-¿Ustedes lo conocen?- les pregunto Carmine.

-Claro, él es…es…- Stan no podía hablar bien por el asombro.

-¡Es Butters!- dijeron el cuarteto al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro que se acuerden de mi chicos- les dijo sonriente Butters- y también recordaran a…- dijo indicándole a su equipo que se quitaran sus cascos también.

-Hola- dijo un poco timido un rubio rizado.

-¡Bradley!- dijeron asombrados el cuarteto.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¡LAMEN CULOS!- se presentó el rubio del síndrome.

-¡Tommas!- volvieron a decir asombrados.

-No se olviden de mí- dijo el rubio más grande.

-¡Jack!- volvieron a decir asombrados, después de todo no los habían visto desde que tuvieron que abandonar South Park hace tantos años.

-Parece un muy buena reunión de viejos amigos- dijo irónico Alarcón para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle.

-Así parece- le dijo Sam con el mismo semblante.

Fin del capítulo.

**No se esperaron la aparición de Butters, Bradley, Tommas y Jack, ¿verdad? Y tampoco la de los demás Gears ¿cierto? Creo dentro de poco explicare como es que ellos se volvieron Gears y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la batalla y gracias por su reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: PRESENTANDOCE Y DERROTANDO A LOS GOLIATHS**

Luego de asegurarse de que no hubieran Loucts en el área y de que los civiles en la biblioteca estaban bien, los 3 equipos de Gears se reagruparon.

-Parece que ya no hay Locuts en el área- dijo Kyle.

-Que bien- dijo Sam.

-De nuevo gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Tai.

-Siempre es un placer salvarles el culo- dijo bromista Alarcón.

-¿Cómo esa vez en la que tuvimos que salvarte de ese Copser y sus crías?- le pregunto también burlón Michel sacándole una risa a Tai.

-No, más bien como esa vez en la que los tuve que salvar de esas dos Berserkers cuando los estaban a punto de aplastar y lo hice sin tener que usar el Martillo del Alba- les dijo el latino sin cambiar de semblante y Barrick y Tai rieron un poco por eso.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- les pregunto Stan.

-Claro, chicos les presento a Tai Calipso y a Michael Barrick- presento el latino.

-Es un placer conocerlos chicos- les dijo Tai haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Barrick para luego botar el humo de su puro por la boca.

-El placer es nuestro- les dijo Kyle.

-¿No se te olvida alguien?- le pregunto Carmine.

-Ah cierto, él es Clayton Carmine- presento el colombiano- y ella es…- iba a presentar a Sam, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Samantha Byrne- dijo Kenny sonriendo.

-¿Ya la conocías Kenny?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, ¿verdad Sam?- le pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta y picara y la mujer lo miro un poco molesta.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, eso solo paso una vez- le espeto Sam refiriéndose a un… "asunto" que paso entre ellos dos ase tiempo.

-Pero no puedes negar que lo disfrutamos- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante y algunos soldados rieron por eso.

-Como se nota que no has cambiado nada Kenny- le dijo Butters entre risas.

-Y ese me recuerda… no puedo creerlo Butters, pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver después de tantos años- le dijo Stan.

-Cierto, después de tanto tiempo, creíamos que te habías muerto- le dijo Kyle.

-Yo también pensé que no los volvería a ver nunca chicos- les dijo sonriente el rubio claro.

-Y se nota que eres todo un Gear- le alago Kenny.

-No solo eso, soy el teniente Stouch- dijo un poco cohibido el rubio y eso asombro más al cuarteto.

-¿Pero dónde has estado todo este tiempo, por qué nunca te habíamos visto en la academia ni hemos escuchado de ti en la base?- le pregunto Cartman.

-¿Ustedes han escuchado del escuadrón rubio?- les pregunto Jack.

-¿Escuadrón rubio?, ¿se refieren al escuadrón que salvo a las personas de Montevado cuando estaban siendo evacuadas?- les pregunto Tai.

-Del mismo- les afirmo Bradley.

-A sí, ya había escuchado de ustedes- les dijo Clayton.

-Creo que yo también- les dijo Stan.

-Ya veo porque los llaman el escuadrón rubio- dijo irónico y bromista Alarcón, refiriéndose a que los miembros de ese equipo son rubios.

-Pero eso no explica porque no habíamos sabido de ustedes antes- dijo Kyle.

-Pues cuando las personas tuvimos que abandonar South Park, algunas decidimos ir a las islas del sur- les dijo Bradley.

-Y haya logramos ¡JODERNOS! Establecernos y luego de un tiempo nos volvimos soldados para pelear contra los ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Locuts- les siguió explicando Tommas.

-Y como mis tíos vivían haya, pude establecerme sin muchos inconvenientes- les termino diciendo Butters.

-Eso explica porque no habíamos sabido nada de ti, esas islas están muy lejos de Jacinto- razonó Kyle.

-Exacto, además las diferente misiones que teníamos ocurrían lejos de Jacinto o de los pueblos cercanos a el- les dijo Jack.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que hacen aquí en Jacinto?- les pregunto Sam.

-Pues nos habían pedido que fuéramos aquí para darles clases a los nuevos reclutas y después nos pidieron que patrulláramos el área y después nos dijeron que unos Gears con civiles estaban siendo atacados- les siguió diciendo Butters.

-Y por eso venimos aquí para salvarles el pellejo- terminó diciendo Jack sonriedo.

-Nosotros nos hubiéramos podido arreglar sin su ayuda- les dijo desagradecidamente Cartman.

-"Este gordo imbécil sigue siendo el mismo de siempre"- espeto molesto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente con su voz gutural (NA: ¿pensaron que se me olvido ese detalle? XD).

-No has cambiado nada Eric- le dijo el rubio sin hacerle caso al comentario de su otra mitad sonriendo y el resto de su equipo rio por eso.

-Pero dinos Butters, ¿Cómo están tus padres y Lexus?- le pregunto Kyle.

-¿y cómo están tus hermanos Jack?- le pregunto Kenny, pero cuando hicieron esas preguntas, los miembros del escuadrón cambiaron enseguida sus expresiones y Jack y Butters pusieron semblantes de furia, tristeza y rencor.

-No queremos hablar de eso- les dijo cortante el rubio mayor.

-¿Eh, por qué?- les pregunto sin entender Stan.

-Por nada que les importe- les dijo también cortante Butters y algunos de los otros Gears se intimidaron un poco por su tono de voz que sonó muy ronca y por la mirada que tiene, que es muy temible.

-"¿Qué carajos?"- pregunto asombrado Kenny y luego vio el tatuaje que tiene Butters en su brazo derecho y vio que era la vieja novia de Butters, Lexus con su nombre escrito a un lado y luego vio que las caras que tiene Jack tatuadas en cada brazo, son los rostros de sus hermanos Ed y Brittany- "ya entiendo"- pensó al darse cuenta de que posiblemente algo terrible les paso a los primos menores y a la novia de Butters.

-Bueno… se lo que sea, lo mejor es irnos de aquí antes de que aparezcan más Locuts- dijo Carmine dejando de lado su asombro.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a llevar a los civiles a ciudad de Jacinto?- pregunto Alarcón.

-Cuando veníamos para acá vimos unos autobuses, creo que en esos podríamos llevar a los civiles- les dijo Bradley empezando a preocuparse por la posible aptitud que están tomando Jack y Butters, especialmente de este.

-Bueno entonces, ustedes vayan por los autobuses, Alarcón acompáñalos, el resto quedémonos para cuidar a los sobrevivientes en caso de que aparezcan más Locuts- dijo Stan.

El escuadrón rubio asintió y se pusieron sus cascos y junto con el latino iban a montarse en el camión, pero Alarcón se acercó a los restos del guardia Theron.

-¿Qué haces? ¡MAL PARIDO!- le pregunto Tommas.

-Me doy cuenta de que los arcos explosivos son capaces de causar un gran daño, así que voy a tomar prestado el de este idiota- dijo mientras cogía el arco que aún tiene una mano del Theron sujetándolo- con tú permiso- dijo mientras quitaba la mano- ummm… que bonita arma, creo que me voy a acostumbrar bien rápido a ella, así podré volar en pedazos con mucha más facilidad a los Locuts- dijo sádicamente mientras sonreía.

-"Que sujeto tan raro"- pensó un poco preocupado Bradley.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y vamos- le apresuro Butters sin incomodarse por lo que dijo Alarcón, aun conservando su voz ronca y se fueron a buscar los autobuses.

Mientras tanto, el escuadrón S y el Zeta miraban como estaban los civiles, la mayoría eran niños y enfermos, pero al parecer todos estaban bien.

-Gracias por habernos salvado- les dijo un señor.

-De nada, fue nuestro deber- les dijo Tai.

-No sabemos cómo pagarles- les dijo una mujer.

-Pues yo si se cómo puedes pagarme preciosa- le dijo pícaro y sin vergüenza Kenny, sacándole unas risas a varias personas y Gears.

-No comiences Kenny- le dijo Kyle de forma desaprobatoria y el rubio hizo un puchero.

-Cuando crezca me gustaría ser un Gears como ustedes- dijo con cierta emoción uno de los niños.

-Pues si esta guerra sigue así, algún día vas a serlo- le dijo Michael para luego botar el humo de su puro.

-Y también me gustaría poder matar Locuts y salvar a las personas- siguió diciendo el niño sin cambiar de semblante.

-Me gusta esa aptitud chico- le siguió diciendo Barrick.

-Que va Antony, tú no serias capaz de matar ni a una mosca- le dijo burlón otro niño y el resto empezó a reír por eso (NA: ¡sorpresa! XD).

-Antony…- dijo Carmine para luego botar un suspiro de preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Stan.

-Es que… uno de mis hermanos se llama Antony y ayer tuve el presentimiento paso algo terrible- le dijo con pesar el soldado.

-No te preocupes Clay, él esta con el equipo Delta, de seguro Kim y Dom lo cuidaran- le trato de animar Sam, pero el cuarteto al escuchar eso se vieron entre si alterados.

-¿Tú te refieres al teniente Kim, verdad?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Sí, ¿ustedes lo conocen?- les pregunto la soldada.

-Sí, lo conozco, él me enseño como ser un buen líder de pelotón- les dijo Stan con tristeza- pero…- se detuvo penando en si deberían decírselo o no.

-¿Pero?- le pregunto Tai, que junto con Michel estaban escuchando la conversación.

-Pero…- Stan fue interrumpido por Cartman.

-Pero fue asesinado por el pendejo de RAAM- dijo el gordo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿¡Que cosa!?- preguntaron los miembros del escuadrón Zeta al mismo tiempo.

-¡Carajo Cartman!- le dijo molesto Kyle.

-¿¡Kim murió!?- pregunto impactado Barrick, después de todo él y Tai fueron amigos de Kim desde hace varios años.

-Así es, fue asesinado por RAAM cerca de la casa de los soberanos, aquí está su placa- les dijo Stan sin cambiar de semblante y le dio la placa de identificación a Tai.

-Kim…- dijo con pesar Calipso mientras cerraba fuertemente el puño en donde sujetaba la placa- espero que descanses en paz- dijo sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

-Yo espero que Dom este bien- dijo preocupada Sam.

-Y yo espero que a Antony no le haya pasado nada- dijo Clayton con el mismo semblante.

-Pues escuchamos que algunos miembros del equipo Delta y Alfa están vivos, así que tal vez se encuentren bien- les dijo Kyle para que no se preocuparan.

-Especialmente si tienen la ayuda de Marcus Fenix- les dijo Kenny y eso asombro a los otros Gears.

-¿Marcus Fenix?, ¿hablan del mismo Marcus Fenix que fue condenado a prisión en la cárcel de Jacinto?- les pregunto Tai.

-Del mismo, aparentemente fue liberado por Dom- les dijo Stan- ¿ustedes lo conocen?- les pregunto.

-Claro, él fue un amigo mío y…- Tai no pudo seguir porque lo interrumpieron.

-"¡Oigan chicos, tenemos problemas!"- se escuchó la voz de Alarcón por el comunicador.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Stan.

-"¡Unos Reavers nos están pisando los talones!"- les dijo alarmado el latino y eso alerto a los Gears y asusto a los civiles.

-¿Tienen los autobuses?- le pregunto Kyle.

-"¡Sí, los tenemos, así que preparen a los civiles para que entren en ellos enseguida!"- les siguió diciendo Alarcón sin cambiar de semblante.

Los Gears de ambos escuadrones asintieron y les dijeron a las personas que se preparaban para subirse a los autobuses cuando llegaran y luego de unos segundos estos llegaron y cada uno era conducido por Tommas y Bradley, mientras que el Alarcón conducía el camión y encima de este estaba Butters usando su Vulcan para dispararle a los Reavers que se acercaban y Jack hacía lo mismo con su One-Shot.

-¡Súbanse rápido!- les pidió apresurado el líder de los rubios para luego usar su ametralladora para despedazar a unos Reavers.

La mitad de los civiles entraron a un autobús y la otro mitad en el otro y enseguida se pusieron en marcha, mientras que Sam conducía el camión del escuadrón S y junto con estos y Zeta se subieron a camión y al de Butters y se pusieron en marcha.

El camión conducido por Sam iba adelante, junto con el cuarteto y Clayton disparándoles a los Reavers que los trataban de atacar por delante, detrás de ellos los seguían los dos autobuses, Tommas y Bradley se esforzaban mucho para esquivar los misiles que los Reavers les lanzaban y trataban de no perder el control de los vehículos y el camión conducido por Alarcón iban en la parte de atrás y Butters y Jack trataban de repeler a los Reavers que los seguían, con la ayuda de Tai y Michael.

-¡Tenemos que deshacernos de estos malditos!- dijo Cartman mientras le disparaba a un Reaver.

-¡Control, necesitamos ayuda, tenemos a los civiles en unos autobuses, pero nos estaban persiguiendo unos Reaver!- pidió Stan a través del comunicador desesperado.

-"Recibido, ¿el equipo rubio esta con ustedes?"- les pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-¡Sí, están con nosotros y nos están ayudando a repeler a los Reaver!- le dijo el sargento sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Hay un túnel por la avenida Homer, parece estar deshabitado, es el mejor lugar para perder a los Reavers"- les dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Avenida Homer?, entendido, vamos para haya- dijo Stan y luego le dijo a los demás Gears a donde deberían ir y Luis Carlos, Sam, Bradley y Tommas pusieron rumbo a la avenida Homer, mientras los demás soldados seguían disparándole a los Reavers. Luego de unos minutos pudieron ver el túnel.

-¡Hay está el túnel!- dijo Sam.

-¡Ya casi lo hemos logrado!- dijo Kyle, pero de repente…

-¡GRUAAAAA!- se escuchó el terrible rugido de un Brumak, estos monstruos son enormes, del tamaño de un edificio, son increíblemente resistentes y terriblemente fuertes, en cada uno de sus enormes brazos tiene unas ametralladoras, en su espalda tiene un cañón lanza misiles y una ametralladora también y usan una especie de casco en la cabeza.

-¡BRUMAK!- gritaron alarmados y molestos todos los Gears al mismo tiempo mientras los camiones y los autobuses se detenían abruptamente y los civiles se aterraron al ver ese monstruo, mientras los Reavers seguían atacando.

-¡Oh genial, no solamente están estos malditos Raevers jodiendo, ahora aparece un puto Brumak, ¿Cómo podría empeorar el día?!- pregunto molesto e irónico Alarcón, pero luego de que ese Brumak salió del túnel, le siguió otro- ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuve que preguntar?!- exclamo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Tenemos que poner a salvo a los civiles!- dijo asustado Kyle.

-¡Bradley, Tommas, vayan a ese edificio y pongan los autobuses ahí!-les ordeno Butters mientras volaba en pedazos a u Reaver con su Vulcan.

Los dos rubios asintieron y movieron los autobuses al interior del edificio esquivando por poco unos misiles que los dos Brumaks lanzaron. Mientras que Alarcón y Sam movieron los camiones para esquivar unos misiles que habían sido lanzados por los Reavers.

-¡Jack, rápido vuélale las cabezas a esos Brumaks!- le ordenó Butters.

-Con mucho gusto- le dijo el rubio mayor y con su One-Shot le trato de apuntar a la cabeza a un Brumak, pero cuando jaló el gatillo, Reaver había lanzado un misil cerca del camión en el que estaba haciendo que apuntara mal y el disparo dio contra el cañón en la espalda del monstruo destruyendo esa parte- ¡maldición, no le di en la cabeza y solo me queda una bala para el One-Shot y no puedo apuntar bien con esos Reaver jodiendo!- exclamo molesto y preocupado el rubio mayor.

-¡Entonces dispárenles a las ametralladoras de sus brazos!- dijo Stan y junto con los demás Gears les trataron de disparar a las ametralladoras de los Brumaks, pero como Alarcón y Sam tenían que mover los camiones de un lado a otro, les resultaba muy difícil apuntar bien, especialmente porque los poco Reavers que quedaban seguían atacándolos.

-¡Si esto sigue así, nos van a volar en pedazos!- exclamo molesto Barrick.

-¡Oye Tai, ¿por qué no vas y acabas con uno de esos Brumaks como lo hiciste en esa ocasión?!- le pregunto irónico el latino, refiriéndose a una ocasión en la que Tai fue capaz de derrotar solo a un Brumak usando armas normales.

-¡Solo si tú acabas con el otro!- le dijo Calipso con el mismo semblante.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en una estrategia!- exclamo Kenny mientras esquivaba unos disparos que hizo uno de los jinetes de los Reavers.

-¡Escuchen, voy a encargarme de los Reavers y ustedes traten de mantener a raya a los Brumaks!- les dijo Butters- ¡y tú Tommas sube a la azotea del edificio en el que estas y usa tu arco explosivo para tratar de matar a los jinetes de los Brumaks!- le ordeno a través del comunicador.

-"Entendido ¡LAME VERGA!"- dijo el rubio de Tourette y le dijo a Bradley que se quedara con los civiles en los autobuses dentro del edificio y después se subió a la cima del edificio y al mirar abajo vio como los otros Gears seguían disparándoles a los Brumaks mientras que Alarcón y Sam movían desesperadamente los camiones para que los misiles de los Brumaks no los volaran en pedazos y Butters usaba su Vulcan para acabar con los pocos Reavers que quedaban.

-Muy Bien, ahora tengo que acabar con los ¡PENDEJOS! Jinetes de los Brumaks- dijo el rubio de Tourette para luego coger su arco explosivo y le apunto a uno de los jinetes del Brumak que perdió su cañón y después de unos segundos de apuntar con su arco, le dio en el hombro al jinete explotándolo en pedazos y al pasar eso el Brumak empezó a descontrolarse y enseguida le disparo al otro Brumak con sus ametralladoras hiriéndolo gravemente y que se pusiera de rodillas.

-¡Jack, esta es tu oportunidad, dispárale al Brumak descontrolado!- le dijo Butters mientras le disparaba al Brumak herido junto con el resto de los Gears.

-Espero que no falle esta vez- dijo el rubio mayor y con su One-Shot le apunto al Brumak descontrolado que seguía atacando al otro y luego de unos segundos de apuntar disparo su arma haciendo un gran agujero en la cabeza del monstruo que empezó a tambalear hasta caer boca abajo al piso haciéndolo temblar mientras que el otro Brumak estaba demasiado herido y no podía levantarse del piso.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad, larguémonos rápido!- dijo Alarcón mientras se ponía en marcha junto con Sam al mismo tiempo que Butters le decía a Tommas y a Tammy que condujeran los autobuses para irse del edificio.

-Fiuuu, eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo aliviado Kyle mientras se alejaban de ese sitio y se dirigían a la base de la COG.

-Sí, pero al menos jodimos a esos pendejos- dijo Cartman con el mismo semblante.

-¿Control me reciben?- pregunto Stan.

-"Los escucho, ¿Cuál es su situación?-les pregunto Wendy.

-Unos Brumaks habían salido de ese túnel.

-"¿¡Brumaks, se encuentran bien!?"- les pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

-Sí, estamos bien, ahora nos dirigimos a la base junto con los sobrevivientes- le dijo el sargento.

-"Que bien"- dijo aliviada la pelinegra- "cuando lleguen aquí, tendrán que hacer otra misión importante, control fuera"- les dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Otra misión?, como les gusta jodernos con misiones- se quejó molesto Cartman.

-"Totalmente de acuerdo"- le apoyo Alarcón sacándoles unas risas a los otros Gears.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco, ellos se tendrán que enfrentar a RAAM :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia… que parece que casi nadie le presta atención DX, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: EMPEZANDO A PERDER LA BATALLA Y LAS ESPERANZAS**

Luego de un tiempo el escuadrón S, como el escuadrón Zeta y el rubio ya habían llegado a ciudad de Jacinto y dejaron a los civiles en un hospital.

-De nuevo gracias por habernos ayudado- les agradeció Antony.

-De nada, ahora procuren que no los maten los Locuts- les dijo bromista Alarcón.

-No empieces Luis- le dijo Kyle y el latino solo rio por eso.

Luego de eso fueron a la base de la COG, en donde los recibió Wendy, que no podía ocultar su alegría de ver que Stan estaba bien y también estaba Victor Hoffman, él es un coronel de alto rango de la COG que siempre exige el máximo de los soldados y fue el que hizo que enviaran a Marcus Fenix a prisión y también estaban Anya, ella es el control del equipo Delta y les ha dado varios consejos.

-Me alegro que estén aquí chicos- les dijo sonriente Wendy, su uniforme es como el de Anya, pero en vez de tener una boina rosada, tiene una negra.

-Debo reconocerlo, hicieron un buen trabajo soldados- les felicito Hoffman.

-Solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber señor- dijo el teniente Stouch mientras se quitaba su casco y lo mismo hacía el resto de su equipo y al parecer su voz volvió a la normalidad.

-"Deberían ascendernos por eso"- espeto la voz gutural en su mente.

-Nos habían dicho que tenían otra misión para nosotros, ¿Cuál es?- les pregunto Kyle.

-Pues verán, el pelotón Delta pudo descubrir mapas completos de los túneles de los Locuts- les dijo Anya.

-¿Túneles de los Locuts?, pero si habían que ese resonador no pudo escanear todos esos túneles- les dijo Kenny.

-Pues en la casa del profesor Adan Fenix se descubrió todos los datos sobre los túneles de los Locuts- les dijo Anya.

-Y ahora que tenemos esos datos podremos matar a todos esos malditos bastardos con las bombas de masa ligera- les dijo el coronel.

-Pero vamos a mover esas bombas en el tren pilar Tyro, así que necesitamos que lo escolten hasta llegar a la estación de Timgad en donde los estarán esperando Delta con los datos de los túneles- les dijo Wendy.

-Entendido, vamos chicos- dijo Stan a los demás Gears.

-Esperen, escuadrón Zeta deben hacer otra misión- les dijo Anya para luego decirles que deberían hacer.

-Teniente Stouch y sargento Marsh, sus equipos serán los que escoltaran el tren hasta la estación- les ordeno el coronel.

-Entendido- dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio de la cicatriz y el pelinegro más alto.

-Espero que no fallen- les dijo el coronel.

-Y también los acompañaran algunos soldados para que les sea de apoyo- les dijo Wendy.

-Con mi ayuda no necesitaran más apoyo- dijo arrogante y burlón Alarcón sacándole unas risas a algunos de los otros Gears.

-Si ven a Marcus, salúdenlo de mi parte- les dijo Tai.

-Por supuesto- le afirmo Kenny.

-Ah… y cuídate Stan- le dijo Wendy sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Eso hare, gracias- le dijo Stan.

-¿Vez culón?, te dije que aún había chispa entre ellos- le dijo en voz baja Kenny.

-Carajo, entonces mis oportunidades de cogérmela se perdieron para siempre- se lamentó el gordo voz baja y después los Gears se empezaron a retirar, excepto Butters que había visto lo que paso entre Wendy y Stan.

-Lexus…- susurro en voz baja con tristeza y enojo mientras se sobaba el tatuaje que tiene en su brazo derecho.

-¿Te pasa algo Leo?- le pregunto Bradley.

-Nada, vamos- le dijo cortante el rubio claro mientras se ponía su casco y se retiraba.

-"¿Cuándo será el día en que logres superar eso y abras tu corazón de nuevo?"- pensó triste y preocupado el rubio rizado sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su teniente y luego lo siguió.

**STAN POV:**

Íbamos en el tren pilar Tyro rumbo a la estación Tymgad, en la parte delantera del tren estaban las bombas de masa ligera, son enormes y con un poder destructivo tremendo, de seguro con estas armas seremos capaces de acabar con los Locuts… ¿pero por qué tengo la sensación de que esta guerra está lejos de terminar?

El viaje seguía en relativa calma, Kyle y Cartman discutían como siempre, Alarcón estaba arre costado en unas sillas durmiendo, mientras que Kenny hablaba con Butters y su escuadrón, especialmente con Butters, ya que recuerdo perfectamente como ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos cuando éramos más jóvenes, incluso eran comparables a como lo somos Kyle y yo, así que supongo que se estaban poniendo al día y estaban riendo, junto con Jack, Tommas y Bradley, pero como ellos no tienen sus cascos puestos pude darme cuenta de que Bradley casi no despegaba su vista de Butters y pude darme cuenta por su mirada que parece ser que no solo considera a Butters como su líder de escuadrón, si no que siente algo más por él, aunque eso no me sorprendía demasiado, después de todo Bradley había reconocido ser abiertamente gay desde mucho antes de que se iniciara la guerra contra los Locuts y también recuerdo como él estaba enamorado de Butters, pero él nunca le correspondió debido a que estaba con Lexus, aunque no sé si las cosas hayan cambiado entre ellos durante todos estos años.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron los tatuajes que tiene Butters y Jack, el que tiene Butters en su brazo izquierdo se parece a la cara de Hello Kitie con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y fumando un puro, eso me hacía gracia, ya que a Butters le gustaba mucho esa serie cuando era un niño, pero también me di cuenta del tatuaje que tiene en su brazo derecho, que era de una mujer, mejor dicho el de Lexus que parece tener una bandeja con unos refrescos en su mano izquierda y su derecha la tiene en la cintura y al lado de ella hay un gran listón que dice su nombre, me recuerda el tatuaje que tiene Dom en su brazo derecho que es el de su esposa María, eso me hizo pensar, ¿acaso Butters y Lexus se casaron en algún momento y algo le paso a ella?, eso sería una posibilidad, después de todo muchos Gears hemos perdido algún ser querido, ya sea una esposa, alguno de nuestros padres o hermanos… tal y como es mi caso y el de Kyle y Kenny, ya que Ike y Karen murieron hace años cuando los Locuts atacaron una casa de refugiados y también murió la hermana de Craig, Ruby y mi hermana Shelli los trato de salvar, pero un Centinela Theron le clavo una flecha explosiva volándola en pedazos en frente de mis ojos, ya que en esos tiempos ella era una gran sargenta y yo estaba bajo su mando, ¿irónico verdad? Y cuando estábamos tratando de evacuar la casa de refugiados, un Boomer disparo unas granadas al techo del lugar haciendo que los pedazos de este cayeran encima de Karen, Ike y Ruby y aunque nunca tratamos de buscar sus restos, obviamente nadie sobreviviría a eso, lo último que se escucho fue el grito de Karen pidiéndole ayuda a Kenny, que en esos momentos ella sabía que era Mysterion y el hermano mayor de Kenny, Kevin, trato de vengar la muerte de Shelli de forma desesperada, pero un francotirador Locuts le voló la cabeza justo en frente de Kenny salpicándolo de sangre.

Sí, nuestras vidas no han sido fáciles desde la guerra contra los Locuts y mis amigos y yo en varias ocasiones hemos tenido pesadillas sobre lo que les paso a nuestros hermanos y seres queridos, lo mismo pasa con varios Gears, excepto Cartman obviamente, ya que tiene tanta suerte que su madre no está muerta y obviamente no se mortifico cuando los Locuts mataron a su padre biológico ni cuando su medio hermano Scott aparentemente fue devorado por unos Desgraciados.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

-¡Se acercan enemigos!- se escuchó el grito de uno de los soldados que nos acompañaban.

-¿Ah… que?- pregunto Alarcón mientras despertaba.

-¡Deja de estar flojeando y muévete!- le apresure molesto y él refunfuño y cogió su Gnasher, Boltok, granadas de fragmentación y arco explosivo junto con mis amigos y el equipo fuimos a ver qué pasaba.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Los dos escuadrones y varios soldados fueron a donde estaban los últimos vagones y vieron a unos Reavers volando alrededor del tren disparando misiles y los copilotos disparaban sus Hammerbusths y parece ser que algunos copilotos son guardias Therons disparando flechas explosivas.

-¡Mierda!- gritaron varios Gears al mismo tiempo.

-¡Escuchen, que unos Gears usen las ametralladoras que están en ese vagón y traten de despedazar a los Reavers!- ordenó el teniente Stouch con sin su casco puesto. Unos Gears asintieron y subieron a la parte superior de un vagón en donde hay dos ametralladoras.

-¡El resto tenemos que evitar que los Locuts aborden al tren, así que en marcha!- dijo el Sargento Marsh y todos asintieron.

Los soldados que estaban en las ametralladoras disparaban a los Reavers que volaban encima de los vagones para tratar de alejarlos, mientras que Cartman usaba su Boomshot para tratar de volar en pedazos a los Reavers, pero como paso la última vez, los Reavers lograban esquivar sus granadas, pero Luis Carlos y Tommas tienen arcos explosivos, lograban clavarles flechas explosivas a los monstruos voladores explotándolos, pero unos Reavers se acercaron a los vagones dejando que sus copilotos se subieran al tren.

-¡Los Locuts abordaron el tren!- exclamo Kyle para luego dispararle en la cabeza al jinete de un Reaver con su rifle de francotirador.

-¡Pues vamos haya y acabemos con esos malditos!- exclamo Butters con voz ronca y enseguida fue asía donde estaban los Locuts que estaban subiéndose al tren.

-¡Butters espera!- le dijo Kenny preocupado.

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?"- pregunto Alarcón para luego volar en pedazos a un Reaver con su arco explosivo.

-Maldición, ahí va de nuevo- dijo Jack molesto y preocupado mientras iba asía donde fue su primo acompañado de Bradley, mientras Tommas seguía usando su arco explosivo y ellos al igual que Butters no tienen sus cascos puestos.

Butters se acercó a un Drone y este trato de golpearlo en la cabeza con su Hammerbusth 1.0, pero el rubio se agacho y con el impulso se su corrida corto la pierna derecha del Drone con su Lancer haciéndolo caer mientras rugía del dolor y enseguida le dio una patada a otro en el pecho tirándolo bocarriba al piso y con su escopeta le disparo en la cabeza matándolo y enseguida cogió al Drone herido y lo uso como escudo para protegerse de unos disparos y uso su pistola de cañón corto para dispararle en la cabeza a unos Drones, pero un Centinela Theron le disparo una flecha explosiva al Drone que usaba como escudo explotándolo en pedazos y haciendo que el rubio volara de espaldas haciendo que cayera cerca del borde de uno de los vagones y el Theron se le acercó y trato de pisarlo, pero el rubio se movió a un lado esquivando la pisada del Theron y enseguida se puso de pie y trato de cortarlo con su Lancer, pero el guardia uso su arco para detener la motosierra y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, los dos se separaron dando una media vuelta, en la cual Buttersenseguida desenfundo su escopeta y al terminar de girar le dio un disparo al Theron por la espalda a quemarropa volándolo en pedazos y después la uso para dispararle a un Drone que se le acerco por delante, pero enseguida dos Drones se le acercaron por detrás sujtendolo y tirándolo boca abajo e hicieron el ademan de atacarlo, pero enseguida Jack uso su escopeta recortada y de un solo disparo despedazo a los Locuts que sujetaban a su primo y enseguida le disparo a otros Drones que se les acercaban por detrás.

-¿Estas bien Leo?- le pregunto Bradley mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Claro que estoy bien, matar a estos bastardos me hace sentir muy bien- le dijo el rubio claro de forma sádica y con un tono de voz, una sonrisa y mirada terribles y eso asusto l rubio rizado.

-"Lo único malo es que los matamos rápidamente y no los hacemos sufrir como se merecen"- dijo su otra mitad con el mismo semblante.

-Ya te eh dicho varias veces que no debes de arriesgarte de esa manera- le espeto Jack de forma desaprobatoria mientras le disparaba a unos Drones con su Lancer.

-Y ya te eh dicho varias veces que el teniente soy yo, no tú, así que no me des ordenes- le espeto ya molesto el rubio Claro.

-"Y por la forma en la que nos arriesgamos y matamos a esos malditos hemos llegado a ser teniente"- dijo irónico la voz gutural en su mente.

-Wau… ¿desde cuándo Butters sabe pelear de esa manera?- pregunto asombrado Stan para luego dispararle a un Desgraciado con su Lancer ya que varios soldados vieron esa gran demostración de habilidad.

-Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo se arriesga de esa manera?, creo que no siquiera Cole Tren se arriesgaría de esa forma- dijo con el mismo semblante Kenny, para luego lanzarle unas granadas de tinta a uno Drones ahogándolos.

-Es una larga ¡VERGA! Historia, pero si sobrevivimos a esta ¡MIERDA! Batalla, se los contare- les dijo Tommas para luego hacer una ejecución con su arco explosivo (NA: miren videos de las ejecuciones de las armas de Gears of Wars y así sabrán a lo que me refiero).

-Sea cual sea la explicación, me gusta esa aptitud y como mata a esos pendejos- dijo sonriente Alarcón para luego dispararle a un Drone en la cabeza con su Boltok.

La batalla seguía, seguían viniendo más y más Locuts en los Reavers y varios de los soldados que acompañaban a los escuadrones ya habían muerto y los que seguían vivos empezaron a retroceder, aunque Butters se mostraba rea seo para hacer eso, pero con la insistencia de su primo y de Bradley también empezó a retroceder mientras le disparaba a unos Drones con su Lancer, pero luego de unos minutos Alarcón y Tommas ya habían usado sus últimas flechas explosivas para acabar con los últimos Reavers que quedaban.

-Ya acabamos con esos monstruos voladores- dijo Alarcón para luego dispararle a un Drone con su Gnasher y después hacer una ejecución con su Boltok a un centinela Theron.

-Pero ya no tenemos ¡CULOS! Flechas explosivas- dijo Tommas para luego degollar a un Drone con el borde filoso de su arco explosivo.

-Y ya use todas la municiones de mi Boomshot- se quejó Cartman para luego cortar a la mitad a un Drone.

-Y yo las de mi francotirador- dijo Kyle para luego patear a un Desgraciado.

-No se preocupen, solo tenemos que aguantar a que lleguemos a la estación para que Delta nos ayude y…- Stan no pudo seguir porque…

-¡Homínidos!- se escuchó la voz de nada más y nada menos que el general RAAM que volaba en un Reaver muy grande y desde este usaba una gran ametralladora Troica, que es más potente que una Mulcher, pero no tanto como una Vulcan, pero tan pesada que ni los Boomer son capaces de levantarla con sus propias manos y con esta empezó a disparar contra los Gears matando a varios de los soldados.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Stan echándose a un lado junto con sus amigos y el escuadrón rubio y Alarcón que son los únicos Gears con vida.

-¡Es ese maldito de nuevo!- exclamo molesto el colombiano mientras RAAM salto de su Reaver y caía de pie sin importarle que aplasto a dos Drones para amortiguar su caída.

-¡Acabemos con él ahora!- dijo Cartman y junto con varios de los otros Gears empezaron a dispararle al general con sus Lancers, pero a pesar de herirlo, el Locuts grande no parecía estar muy adolorido por eso, ni siquiera parecía ceder demostrando su impresionante resistencia y con su ametralladora empezó a disparar contra los Gears quienes se pusieron a cubierto.

-¡Así no vamos a lograr nada!- dijo Stan molesto y preocupado.

-¡Y lo peor es que ese desgraciado tiene la ayuda de los demás Locuts!- dijo molesto Alarcón para luego dispararle a un Theron con su Boltok dándole la cabeza y como el Locuts estaba apuntando con su arco explosivo, al morir hizo que la flecha se clavara contra la espalda de RAAM, pero la explosión solo le hizo un daño superficial ya que la flecha no se clavó muy profundo.

-¡Debí haber traído mi One-Shot, así lo despedazaría de un tiro!- dijo molesto Jack para luego dispararle a un Drone con su Lancer.

-¿Un tiro?, ¡creo que ya sé cómo derrotarlo!- comento Butters ganándose la atención de los demás Gears.

-"Espero que no sea una de sus ideas tan riesgosas y logre pensarlo con calma"- pensó preocupado Bradley.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Stan a Butters.

-¿Quiénes son los están usando escopetas?- pregunto el teniente y su primo, Bradley, Stan, Alarcón, Kenny alzaron la mano- muy bien, escuchen, tenemos que acercarnos ese maldito y tratar de matarlo con nuestras escopetas cuando estemos cerca- al decir eso los demás Gears se asombraron.

-¿Pero tú estás loco?- le pregunto Cartman.

-Escuchen, con disparos a distancia no vamos a herirlo gravemente y ya no tenemos municiones explosivas, así tenemos que estar cerca para que así la potencia de las escopetas lo despedacen- les explico el teniente.

-"Excelente plan Leo"- le felicito su parte maligna.

-Arriesgarnos para despedazar a ese idiota, me gusta cómo suena eso- dijo sonriente Alarcón.

-¿Y cómo nos vamos a acercar a él sin que nos despedace con su ametralladora y sin que los demás Locuts nos traten de matar?- le pregunto Stan.

-¿Aún tienes granadas de humo Kyle?- le pregunto el rubio claro.

-Solo tengo dos- le dijo el judío.

-Pues entonces lánzale una a RAAM y la otra a los demás Locuts y cuando exploten, el resto deben cubrirnos- le dijo el teniente.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso funcionara primo?- le pregunto Jack inseguro y preocupado.

-Claro, además tú tienes una recortada, tal vez con dos disparos seas capaz de matar a ese maldito- le aseguro Butters.

-Pues vamos haya y acabemos con él- dijo Alarcón.

-Además esta será la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho, especialmente por haber dirigido ese ataque contra South Park hace tantos años- dijo Kenny mientras preparaba su Gnasher.

Los Gears asintieron, Kyle lanzo una bomba de humo a RAAM y otra a los demás Locuts, desorientándolos un poco y haciéndolos toser y enseguida el judío, junto con el gordo y el rubio de Tourette empezaron a disparar contra los Locuts, mientras que Leo (NA: voy hacer que lo llamen Leo los demás Gears para que así suene más serio, excepto el cuarteto que lo seguirá llamando Butters) junto con su primo, el rubio rizado, Kenny, Stan y Alarcón se acercaron a RAAM.

El primero en atacar fue el latino, que le disparo en el pecho al Locuts, pero este no cayo y con su ametralladora trato de golpearlo, pero el latino se agacho poniéndose de rodillas y enseguida el rubio rizado se apoyó en su espalda saltando e hizo el ademan de dispararle a RAAM, en la cara, pero este enseguida lo sujeto por el cuello, en pleno aire, con su mano izquierda y cuando iba a torcerle el cuello, Leo le disparo en esa mano con su Gnasher haciendo que soltara a Bradley y el general rugió de dolor y el rubio claro trato de dispararle con escopeta en la cara, pero el Locuts puso delante de si su ametralladora protegiéndose de ese disparo e hizo el ademan de dispararle al rubio con su Troica, pero enseguida Stan le disparo en su pierna izquierda haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas y el rubio mayor enseguida se puso delante de él e hizo el ademan de dispararle a quema ropa con su escopeta recortada, pero el general le dio un puñetazo en la parte delantera de su armadura mandándolo a volar de espaldas haciendo que se chocara contra Kenny y los dos rubios cayeron al piso y el mayor soltó su recortada que se salió del vagón y el general hizo el ademan de dispararles con su ametralladora, pero el latino se le tiro por encima por detrás, a pesar de la gran diferencia de alturas y le rodeo el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho desenfundo su Boltok e hizo el ademan de dispararle en la cabeza a RAAM, pero este lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y lo aporreo fuertemente contra el piso delante de si sacándole un grito de dolor al latino y el Locuts lo trato de aplastar con su pierna izquierda, pero Alarcón puso delante de si sus dos manos deteniendo a duras penas el pie del general y después de un fuerte forcejeo, a favor del general, Stan le clavo su Lancer por el costado derecho por detrás y trataba de cortarlo, pero el Locuts movió asía atrás su Troica y con esta golpeo al sargento mandándolo a volar asía atrás haciendo que se chocara contra una gran caja de metal haciendo que gritara del dolor y después le apunto con su ametralladora para dispararle, pero enseguida Jack le sujeto el brazo derecho, con el sostenía la Troica haciendo que la soltara y enseguida Alarcón le sujeto el brazo izquierdo, pero aunque los dos sean algunos de los Gears más fuertes, les estaba costando mucho trabajo tratar de inmovilizar a RAAM e incluso este al zarandearse de un lado a otro fue capaz de levantarlos del piso unos momentos, pero enseguida Leo, Bradley y Kenny le empezaron a disparar varias veces en la parte delantera con sus Gnashers haciendo que rugiera de dolor, pero no cayo y enseguida movió sus dos brazos hacia delante de tal forma que hizo que Luis Carlos y Jack se chocaran entre si y los otros rubios enseguida dejaron de disparar para no herir al rubio mayor ni al latino y estos cayeron al piso adoloridos y el general desenfundo su espada dentada y con esta trato de empalar al latino, pero este se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo y la espada se clavó al piso y enseguida le dio un derechazo en la cara al general, pero no lo lastimo gravemente y solamente se lastimo un poco su mano derecha y el Locuts desclavo su espada y con esta trato de cortarlo en ángulo izquierdo, pero el latino se corrió asía atrás, pero la espada le hizo una cortadura en la parte delantera de su armadura creando una larga línea en ángulo pasando justo por el #1 que tiene en el pecho y cortando el cinturón de municiones que tenía en el pecho haciendo que este cayera, pero enseguida el rubio mayor uso su Lancer para tratar de cortarle el cuello, ya que RAAM está inclinado asía adelante, pero al tratar de cortarle el cuello, el general lo cogió del pie izquierdo con su mano derecha y lo levanto fácilmente e hizo el ademan de clavarle su espada, pero enseguida Stan se le acerco y con su Lancer empezó a corcar el brazo derecho de RAAM haciendo que este rugiera del dolor y soltara a Jack, pero RAAM enseguida dio media vuelta para tratar de cortarle la cabeza a Stan, pero este se agacho y enseguida cogió su escopeta y se la puso en el estómago y le disparo a quemarropa haciendo que el general retrocediera y rugiera de nuevo de dolor, pero no perdió el tiempo en tratar de clavarle su espada, pero el pelinegro saltó rodando asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y reagrupándose con el resto de los Gears al mismo tiempo que RAAm buscaba su ametralladora.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto el sargento.

-Regular- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Jack y Alarcón mientras gemían adoloridos.

-No creo que tu plan vaya a funcionar Butters- le dijo Kenny.

-Rayos, ese maldito es más resistente y hábil de lo que pensé- dijo molesto el rubio claro con voz ronca.

-Creo que deberíamos de replegarnos- sugirió preocupado Bradley al ver como RAAM cogía su Troica.

-No podemos retirarnos ahora, tenemos que acabar con ese desgraciado ahora o de lo contrario podría llegar a los controles del tren y sabotear toda la misión- les dijo el sargento mientras se ponían a cubierto para protegerse de los disparon de RAAM.

-Si tan solo no hubiera perdido mi recortada, lo hubiera despedazado enseguida- se lamentó Jack.

-Sin tener a los Krills para que lo protejan y ayuden, sigue siendo bien resistente y jodón, ¿Qué tan terrible sería si los tuviera ahora?- pregunto irónico Alarcón para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle.

-¡Oigan miren!- les dijo Kyle señalando asía arriba y en el aire volaba un gran Reaver que parecía llevar una gran caja blindada y al soltarla la caja cayó sobre unos Drones aplastándolos enseguida.

-"¿Qué carajos?"- pregunto molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Qué mierda habrá en esa caja?- pregunto Cartman. Pero cuando la caja se abrió…

-¡GRUAAAAA!- se escuchó el rugido de una Berserker que salió corriendo de la caja corriendo rápidamente hacía unos Drones aplastándolo a golpes, aunque a RAAM no le incomodo la presencia de la bestia.

-¡Berserker!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los Gears preocupados.

-¡Esto debe ser una puta broma!- dijo molesto el Latino.

-¡Ahora no solo está el maldito de RAAM, sino que hay una puta Berserker!- dijo también molesto Stan y al parecer los Gears se dieron cuenta de que ya habían perdido la batalla y las esperanzas.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, especialmente el POV de Stan y le pelea contra RAAM, espero que más personas me dejen reviews, ya que parece que el único que me deja comentarios es Coyote Smit (y yo mismo DX).**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia,, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, sino de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: RECUPERANDO LAS ESPERANZAS**

Los Gears miraron molestos y preocupados como la Berserker y RAAM se les acercaban con los demás Locuts y cuando le disparaban a la bestia, las balas no le hacían nada y lo peor es que tenían que tratar de evitar que el general y los demás Locuts les dispararan, así que poco a poco empezaron a retroceder y los pocos soldados que acompañaban a los escuadrones murieron.

-¡No podemos seguir conteniéndolos por más tiempo!- dijo Kyle para luego dispararle a un Desgraciados Lambets, estos son un poco diferentes a los Desgraciados normales, ya que al estar expuestos por tanto tiempo a la Imulción los vuelve luminosos y volátiles y cuando mueren explotan- ¡y lo peor es que tienen Desgraciados luminosos!- dijo el pelirrojo para luego saltar hacía atrás evitando la explosión de un Desgraciado que mato.

-¡No podemos dejar que lleguen a la parte delantera del tren!- dijo Stan para luego usar su escopeta para dispararle a unos Drones.

-¡Si esto sigue así, nos van hacer pedazos!- dijo molesto y preocupado Alarcón que usaba un Drone como escudo mientras disparaba con su Boltok.

-¡No es momento de quejarse hay que seguir peleando contra esos malditos!- dijo Leo para luego cortar a un Theron con su Lancer, en esos momentos el escuadrón rubio ya tenían sus cascos puestos.

-¿¡Cuánto falta para llegar a la estación!?- pregunto Jack para luego cortarle los dos brazos a un Drone haciendo que gritara del dolor y después lo empujo fuera del vagón.

-¡Aún falta como media hora!- le dijo Kenny para luego agacharse y cortar desde abajo asía arriba a un Drone partiéndolo a la mitad.

-¡Si seguimos así, no vamos a durar ni cinco minutos!- dijo Cartman para luego usar su Boomshot para golear a un Drone en la cara y luego patearle a un Desgraciado luminoso en la cara matandolo y luego se tiró asía atrás esquivando la explosión de este.

-¡Control necesitamos ayuda, el general RAAM y varios Locuts, incluyendo una Berserker han abordado el tren!- dijo Stan a través del comunicador.

-"¿¡Abordaron el tren!?"- pregunto preocupada Wendy.

-¡Correcto, necesitamos el Martillo del Alba para acabar con ellos!- le pidió el sargento para luego dispararle a la Berserker, pero no le hizo nada.

-"¡Negativo, el Martillo del Alba no está a disposición, tienen que encontrar la forma de cómo acabar con ellos!"- les dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

-¡Estamos jodidos!- exclamo el latino para luego golpear en la cabeza a un Theron con la parte inferior de su Gnasher rompiéndole la cabeza y después dispararle a un Drone a quemarropa despedazándolo.

-¡Entonces necesitamos que nos envíen ayuda para tratar de contenerlos!- siguió pidiendo el sargento para luego esquivar una embestida dela Berserker.

-"¡Tampoco podemos hacer eso, parece que hay varios Nemacis en el aire y no podemos enviar helicópteros con refuerzos!"- les dijo Wendy sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Doblemente jodidos!- exclamo Alarcón para luego dispararle a RAAM en el hombro izquierdo con su Boltok, pero no lo hirió gravemente.

-Entonces no tenemos más ¡CAGADAS! Opción, tenemos que abandonar el ¡JODIDO! Tren- sugirió preocupado Tommas para luego dispararle a unos Desgraciados Lambets con su Lancer explotándolos y matando a unos Drones que estaban cerca de ellos.

-¡No podemos hacer eso, si abandonamos el tren esto malditos tomaran el control y sabotearían las bombas de masa ligera!- les dijo Leo.

-¿Control, sabotear?, ¡ya sé que hacer!- exclamo Kyle ganándose la atención de los demás Gears.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Bradley para luego usar su Hammerbusth 2.0 para dispararle a unos Drones.

-Escuchen, vamos a bloquear los controles del tren, para que así ellos no lo puedan detener y así el tren seguida su camino y no tendrán la oportunidad de sabotearlo ni a las bombas de masa ligera- les explico el judío.

-Ese plan es una mier…- Cartman no pudo seguir porque lo interrumpieron.

-Tú cállate culón, esa es una buena idea, puede que funcione Kyle- le dijo Stan.

-¿Pero que pasara con Delta, como se subirán al tren si nadie estará para frenarlo?- pregunto Jack.

-Si ellos tienen la ayuda de Marcus Fenix ayudándolos, no tendrán inconvenientes en subirse a este tren en movimiento- dijo el colombiano.

-"Entonces daré el informare sobre que el tren no se va a detener en la estación"- dijo Wendy a través del comunicador.

-"Lo único malo es que no estaremos presentes cuando hagan que esas bombas vuelen en pedazos a esos malditos"- dijo desilusionado la voz gutural en la mente del teniente Stouch.

-Pues entonces vamos a la parte delantera del tren rápido- dijo Luis Carlos, los otros Gears asintieron y empezaron a dirigirse a la parte delantera del tren mientras trataban de esquivar los disparos de los Locuts y al estarse acercando a la parte delantera del tren vieron unas motocicletas a cada lado de las bombas de masa ligera.

-Esas motos pueden ser nuestra ruta de escape- dijo Alarcón.

-Se parecen un poco a mi vieja Harley- dijo con nostalgia Leo.

-Kyle rápido, bloquea los controles del tren mientras el resto de nosotros mantenemos a raya a los Locuts- dijo Stan.

El judío asintió y fue hacía los controles del tren, mientras que Alarcón se puso encima de una plataforma en donde había una ametralladora Troica y con esta le empezó a disparar a los Locuts que se acercaban a los primeros vagones del tren y con los demás Gears los traban de mantener a raya.

-¡Apúrate rápido judío inútil!- le apresuro Cartman a través del comunicador mientras le disparaba a unos desgraciados explosivos.

-"¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo bola de mierda!"- le dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-No quisiera ser grosero, pero el gordo tiene razón, apúrate- le dijo Jack para luego agacharse esquivando por poco una flecha explosiva.

-¡Sí, apúrate!- le dijo Alarcón y luego vio a RAAM y trato de dispararle con la Troica, pero el general cogió sin problemas a un Theron y lo uso como escudo para defenderse de esos disparos y con su ametralladora le trato de disparar al latino, pero este se hecho asía atrás esquivando por poco esos disparos.

-¡Dispárenle a RAAM a RAAM!- exclamo Leo y todos trataron de dispararle al general, pero los demás Locuts se ponían en medio recibiendo los disparos protegiendo a su líder-¡Malditos estorbos!- exclamo furioso el teniente y esos asusto un poco a los otros Gears e incluso a los Locuts, ya que su voz rayaba lo gutural.

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a su voz?"- se preguntó Kenny mentalmente de forma preocupante.

-Se nota que RAANCIO tiene soldados lame culos muy fieles- dijo burlón e irónico Luis Carlos refiriéndose a RAAM debido a las primeras letras de su nombre y sin intimidarse demasiado por el tono de voz de Leo.

-"¡Chicos ya termine de bloquear los controles!"- dijo Kyle a través del comunicador.

-¡Ya era hora!- espeto Cartman.

-¡Entonces larguémonos de aquí!- exclamo Stan.

-¡Pero aún no hemos hecho que este desgraciado pague por lo que hizo!- dijo molesto Leo disparándole a RAAM sin herirlo gravemente.

-¡Si nos quedamos a pelear contra él y los demás Locuts ahora, nos van a despedazar, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Delta sea capaz de derrotarlo y poner los datos en las bombas de masa ligera!- dijo exasperado el sargento.

-¡Cierto, además ya lo hemos lastimado y debilitado bastante, así que tal vez Delta sea capaz de derrotarlo!- dijo Jack.

-Grrr… está bien, como quieran- dijo resignado el teniente y eso hizo que sus compañeros de escuadrón soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

-"Lo único malo es que no veremos cómo ese desgraciado muere"- dijo molesto la otra mitad de Leo en su mente.

-"Al menos esta vez decidió escuchar razones"- pensó aliviado Bradley.

-"Diablos, y yo que tanto quería vengar la muerte de mi abuelo"- pensó Alarcón con el mismo semblante que Leo.

-¡Atrápenlos!- ordeno RAAM a sus soldados.

-¡Larguémonos rápido!- dijo Cartman.

Los Gears se subieron a las motos, Stan conducía una y Kyle era su copiloto, Leo era acompañado por Bradley, este sentía cierta emoción al tener ese contacto físico con el teniente, Jack era acompañado por Tommas, Cartman por Kenny, pese a las protestas por parte del castaño y Alarcón estaba solo pero avía cogido una gran linterna que lanza rayos ultra violeta y lo puso en la parte trasera de la moto y todos saltaron en las motos por el lado izquierdo del tren, aunque casi pierden el equilibrio por la caída mientras que RAAM y los Locuts que lo acompañaban les disparaban pero no lograban darles.

-¡Cobardes!- exclamo molesto el general Locuts- despliéguense- le ordenó a sus soldados para que tomaran diferentes posiciones en el tren y pusieran a la Berserker en el último vagón del tren (NA: y es por eso que Marcus y Dom no la enfrentaron enseguida y pelearon contra RAAM en la parte delantera del tren).

Los Gears seguían andando en sus motos, estaban por la ciudad de Timgad Oriente, pero se notaba que era atardecer, así que tenían que buscar un lugar para refugiarse de los Krills.

-¿Control me reciben?- pregunto Stan por el comunicador mientras conducía.

-"Los recibo, ¿Cómo están?"- les pregunto Wendy.

-Los dos escuadrones estamos bien, pero todos los soldados que nos acompañaban murieron- le dijo con pesar el sargento.

-"Pero por lo menos ustedes están bien"- les dijo aliviada la pelinegra- "¿Cuál es su posición?".

-Estamos por la ciudad de Timgad Oriente y estamos en unas motocicletas, pero ya se está oscureciendo y necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche-le dijo el sargento.

-"Déjenme ver donde pueden pasar la noche"- les dijo la pelinegra y después de unos segundos hablo- "hay unos alcantarillados en el este, ese sería el mejor lugar en donde puedan pasar la noche".

-¿En los alcantarillados?, pero ahí debe oler a pura mierda- se quejó Cartman.

-Deja de quejarte gordo- le dijo Kenny que estaba detrás de él.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo pobretón, tú siempre vivías rodeado de mierda cuando estábamos en South Park- le dijo burlón el gordo y Alarcón rio por eso, pero el rubio le pego molesto en el brazo derecho- ¡AUCH, eso dolió pendejo!- le dijo molesto el gordo.

-Tú comenzaste culón- le recrimino Kyle- pero dinos Wendy, ¿Cómo está el escuadrón Delta, pudieron abordar el tren?- le pregunto.

-"Déjenme ver… recibí el informe de que el sargento Marcus Fénix y el soldado Dominic Santiago lograron abordar el tren, pero Augustus Cole y Damon Baird no pudieron y fueron recogidos por el coronel Hoffman en un helicóptero King Raven y van a ayudarlos a poner los datos en las bombas de masa ligera"- les dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Fénix y ese tal Dominic están solos enfrentándose solos a los Locuts que están en el tren?- le pregunto Jack.

-"Afirmativo".

-Sí que tienen agallas- dijo irónico y un poco asombrado Alarcón.

-No sé si ellos dos solos pueden ¡CAGARSE! Enfrentarse a todos esos monstruos al mismo tiempo- dijo preocupado Tommas.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Bradley con el mismo semblante.

-Si nosotros no pudimos, mucho menos ellos dos solos- dijo inseguro Cartman.

-Si es el mismo Marcus Fénix del que tanto se ha oído, tal vez lo logren- les dijo Leo y parece que su voz ya volvió a la normalidad.

-"Como me gustaría ver que tratara de derrotar él solo a RAAM"- espeto irónico su otra mitad en su mente.

-Pues esperemos que si logre acabar con esos malditos, especialmente con RAAM y puedan poner los datos en las bombas de masa ligera- dijo algo preocupado Stan, pero luego…

¡BUMM!

Se escuchó una explosión cerca de los Gears y cuando miraron arriba vieron que unos Reavers los perseguían… otra vez.

-¡Reaver!- gritaron algunos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Maldición, no tenemos las armas para acabar con ellos!- dijo molesto Alarcón mientras esquivaba un misil.

-¡Hay que perderlos rápido!- dijo Kenny mientras le trataba de disparar a un monstruo con su Lancer.

-¡Entonces ustedes dispárenles mientras que nosotros tratamos de esquivar sus malditos misiles!- les dijo Leo recuperando su voz ronca.

Los conductores de las motos esquivaban a duras penas los misiles que los monstruos voladores les lanzaban, mientras que los pasajeros de las motos les disparaban para tratar de mantenerlos a raya.

-¡Traten de dispararles al vientre, ese es su punto débil!- les dijo el latino, ya que como no tiene pasajero, no tiene quien le cubra la espalda.

-¡Eso tratamos, pero se mueven muy rápido!- le dijo Kyle.

-¡Entonces concéntrense en dispararle al que esté más cerca de nosotros y no en los que se encuentren alejados, para así tener mayor probabilidad de darles en su vientre y matarlos!- les dijo Leo para luego esquivar un misil.

Los otros Gears asintieron y le empezaron a disparar al Reaver más cercano, que estaba pisándole los talones a Kenny y a Cartman, así que concentraron su fuego en ese monstruo y después de unos segundos disparando le dañaron gravemente su vientre haciendo que el monstruo rugiera de dolor y cayera al piso explotando y después concentraron su fuego en el segundo Reaver más cercano que estaba acercándose a Stan y Kyle e hicieron el mismo procedimiento matando al monstruo, pero cuando iban a tratar de matar a un tercero…

-¡GRUAAAA!- se escuchó el rugido de un Brumak.

-¡Brumak!- gritaron los Gears al mismo tiempo.

-¡No de nuevo!- dijo molesto el latino.

-¡Mierda y lo peor es que esta justo delante de la cloaca, así no podremos pasar!- dijo preocupado Kyle luego de ver al monstruo con su rifle de francotirador.

-¡Y no podemos bajar la velocidad!- dijo molesto y preocupado Stan.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿Qué vamos hacer?, tenemos Reavers pisándonos el culo y un puto Brumak delante de nosotros impidiéndonos el paso a ese asqueroso alcantarillado!- exclamo molesto y preocupado Cartman.

-Un momento, ¡ya sé que hacer!- dijo triunfal Alarcón.

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto apurado Jack, ya que se acercaban más y más al Brumak.

-¡Tengo esta torreta UV, con ella voy a enceguecer a ese monstruo y cuando eso ocurra pasaremos entre sus piernas y así nos desharemos de estos malditos!- les explico el colombiano sin cambiar de semblante.

-"No es mala idea"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Leo.

-¡Entonces hazlo rápido!- le apresuro Stan.

El Brumak disparo unos misiles a los Gears, pero los conductores lograron esquivarlos y algunos misiles dieron contra algunos Reavers destruyéndolos y enseguida el latino puso delante de su moto la linterna UV y la activo creando un gran haz de luz y le apunto al Brumak en la cara encegueciéndolo haciendo que rugiera y se diera unos pasos asía atrás y los Gears enseguida pasaron entre sus piernas metiéndose a los ductos de alcantarilla, mientras que los conductores de los Reavers no pudieron reaccionar rápido y se chocaron contra el Brumak reventándose contra este y lastimándolo un poco.

-¡Orto!- exclamo triunfal y burlón el latino (NA: en mi país, Orto es un juego en el que se patea una lata o un pedazo de papel y si pasa entre las piernas de alguien se grita Orto y se le da patadas al que se le hizo el Orto XD).

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamo feliz y aliviado Stan.

-¡Pero ahora vamos a estar rodeados de toda esta mierda!- se quejó Cartman.

Luego de unos minutos de andar en las cloacas, se les agoto la gasolina a las motos, así que decidieron detenerse y "acomodarse" debajo de unas rejillas de alcantarillado y pudieron ver que ya se había echó de noche y los Krills volaban por todos lados, así que prendieron unas farolas que había en las motos.

-Espero que estas farolas duren toda la noche- dijo preocupado Bradley, él junto con el escuadrón rubio ya no tienen sus cascos puestos.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Butters con el mismo semblante y su voz y mirada habían vuelto a la normalidad (NA: cuando no este peleando contra los Locuts y no este molesto y este con su aptitud… "normal" será Butters y solo se llamara Leo cuando esté en su estado… sádico e iracundo y sediento de sangre).

-No se preocupen, con esta potente linterna UV mantendré a raya a esos malditos pajarracos- les afirmo Alarcón mientras sostenía la gran linterna.

-Pero debo reconocerlo Luis, esa fue una muy buena idea- le alago Stan.

-Por supuesto que fue una idea genial- le dijo presumido y arrogante el latino.

-Y no solo eso, sino también eso que hiciste para matar a ese Reaver en esa fábrica, fue un buen movimiento- le alago Kyle también.

-Naturalmente, después de todo yo siempre me eh considerado alguien con una gran capacidad creativa e imaginativa- les dijo Alarcón sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y es por eso que te pusiste el nombre del Maestro de la Imaginación en tu historia de las Crónicas de Mysterion, verdad?- le pregunto irónico Kenny.

-Obviamente- le afirmo sin cambiar de semblante- si tan solo tuviera mis poderes como los tengo en esa historia, ya hubiera acabado con esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas- termino diciendo de forma molesta y decepcionante.

-Y hablando de la Guerra… control, ¿Cómo les está yendo al equipo Delta?- pregunto a través del comunicador.

-"Recibí informes de que el sargento Fénix y el soldado Dom fueron capaces de derrotar al general RAAm y a todos los otros Locuts del tren"- cuando Wendy dijo eso todos los Gears se asombraron por eso.

-No puedo créelo… pudieron acabar con ese maldito- dijo asombrado Alarcón.

-Y también con los demás Locuts… incluyendo al Berserker…- dijo también asombrado Kyle.

-Como se nota que Marcus Fénix hace honor a su gran fama- dijo también asombrado Butters.

-"Con las armas adecuadas, hubiéramos acabado con todos esos malditos sin muchos problemas"- espeto arrogante la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Lo único malo es que no vimos cómo murió el hijo de puta de RAAM como se lo merece- dijo Alarcón fingiendo un puchero sacándole unas risas a los demás Gears, pero luego de unos minutos el piso tembló de forma violenta y se pudieron escuchar fuertes explosiones desde lejos (NA: esto es cuando las bombas de masa ligera explotaron en la hondonada).

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Kenny.

-No lo sé- le dijo Stan y de repente se activó su comunicador.

-"¡Chicos, les tengo buenas noticias!"- les dijo alegre Wendy.

-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunto Stan.

-"¡Las bombas de masa ligera cumplieron con su objetivo y han destruido la fortaleza Locuts!"- les dijo la pelinegra sin cambiar de semblante y eso asombro a los Gears.

-¿Es en serio?- le pregunto Cartman y la pelinegra se los afirmo.

-¡SÍ NO JODA, AL FIN ACABARON ESOS MALDITOS, MIERDA!- exclamo alegre Alarcón.

-Al fin ya todo ha terminado- dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que sus amigos se abrazaban entre sí.

-"Lexus…Eduard… Brittany… padres… al fin sus muertes han sido vengadas"- pensó aliviado Butters.

-¡Chicos, ya todo termino, hemos ganado la guerra!- exclamo alegre Kyle mientras sus amigos se abrazaban entre sí.

-Así no tendré que esforzarme nunca más- dijo también feliz Alarcón.

-Que flojo- le espeto Kenny y el latino rio por eso.

-"¿Pero por qué tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto está lejos de acabar?"- se preguntó angustiado Stan mentalmente.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pero esta historia no está ni cerca de terminar :O y gracias por sus reviews (especialmente Coyote Smith).**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches querido público (se escucha el sonido de grillos cantando y pasa una planta rodantes) aquí les va otro capítulo de este fic, en esta ocasión mi personaje y Jack hablaran de cosas de su pasado, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: HABLANDO DE MOMENTOS BUENOS Y MALOS DEL PASADO**

Luego de que se escucharan más explosiones a lo lejos y el piso siguiera temblando durante unos momentos los Gears ya habían terminado de felicitarse.

-Después de tantos años, la guerra termino- dijo Kyle.

-Como me gustaría que nuestros hermanos estuvieran vivos para ver esto- dijo Kenny un poco triste.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Jack con el mismo semblante y parece que Kyle, Stan y Butters tienen ese semblante.

-Bueno, ellos ya deben de estar en un mejor lugar y así que deben de estar felices sabiendo que ganamos la guerra- les dijo Alarcón tratando de ver el lado bueno.

-Eso espero- dijo Stan sin cambiar demasiado de semblante.

-Si ya dejaron de hablar pendejadas, es el momento de descansar- les dijo Cartman mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su armadura y los demás Gears lo vieron de mala manera por ese comentario.

-Suponiendo que pudiéramos descansar rodeados de toda esta mierda- dijo asqueado el latino- ahora solo falta que aparezca un mojón que nos salude y cante- dijo burlón e irónico y los otros Gears se vieron entre sí de forma cómplice recordando al viejo señor Mojón.

-Como sea, descansemos- dijo Stan y los Gears se empezaron a quitar la parte superior de sus armaduras, excepto Butters.

-¿Por qué no te quitas tu armadura Butters?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Es que… así estoy mejor- le dijo el rubio claro un poco incómodo.

-Si es por vergüenza, no debe darte todos somos adultos- le dijo Kyle.

-No… no es por eso…- le dijo aún más incómodo el rubio claro.

-¿Entonces por qué?- le pregunto Stan.

-"Como les gusta preguntar"- espeto molesto la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Es porque…- el teniente no pudo seguir porque su primo hablo.

-Pues porque obviamente alguien tiene que estar listo en caso de que los Locuts nos traten de atacar- cuando Jack dijo eso, el teniente le agradeció con la mirada, lo mismo hicieron Bradley y Tommas, pero al parecer el cuarteto y el latino no se creyeron del todo esa excusa.

-Está bien… como quieras- le dijo Alarcón y luego se quitó la parte superior de su armadura y camiseta negra con las mangas arrancadas y tiene un símbolo en su pecho, mostrando su bien musculoso torso y espalda al descubierto y se podía ver que tiene un tatuaje de una calavera Locuts en llamas en el pecho, con una larga cicatriz recorriéndolo en ángulo de izquierda a derecha y en la espalda tiene un tatuaje de un ángel peleando contra un demonio y se podía apreciar mejor que es de la altura de Kenny.

-Como se nota que has echo mucho ejercicio- le dijo irónico Kenny, como él tiene la capacidad de revivir, al pasar eso todas sus heridas y cicatrices desaparecen y no tiene tatuajes pero tiene una pequeña cadena con su signo de interrogación que le pertenecía a su viejo traje de Mysterion.

-No precisamente, es que manejar tantas veces pesadas ametralladoras me ha servido de mucho- dijo el latino como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego meterse un chicle en la boca para masticarlo.

-Se cómo se siente, después de todo yo he manejado One-Shots en varias ocasiones- le dijo Jack, que no solo tienen una camiseta blanca y se podía notar que es tan fornido que el latino, aunque sea más alto, aparte de los tatuajes que tiene son las caras de sus hermanos en cada brazo, tiene escrito el nombre Jesica en el pecho y unas cicatrices pequeñas alrededor de su cuerpo y tanto él como el latino tiene moretones de los golpes que habían recibido por parte de RAAM.

-Es que los que usamos armas pesadas con frecuencia tenemos la fuerza de un Brumak- comento Cartman, que es tan fornido como el latino y el rubio mayor, aunque más bajo que el primero y obviamente tiene un voluminoso estómago y aparte de los tatuajes que tiene en sus brazos, tienen uno en el pecho que es… el símbolo Nazi, demostrando ser todavía un racista de primera clase y eso sigue molestando mucho a Kyle obviamente.

-Si pareces fuerte es por las grandes reservas de grasa que tienes culón- le espeto medio molesto y bromista Kyle, que obviamente es mucho menos musculoso que el gordo, el latino y Jack y solo tiene un tatuaje en su pecho que es su hermano Ike cuando era un bebe y un dije judío y los demás Gears rieron por lo que dijo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste maldito judío?!- le pregunto molesto el gordo e hizo el ademan de ir a golpearlo y el judío se alisto enseguida, pero Stan se puso en medio de los dos.

-Ya no empiecen- les dijo el sargento Marsh tratando de no reír, él es menos musculoso que el latino o como Jack o el castaño, pero aun así es bien fuerte y tiene unas cuantas marcas por el torso, como unos pequeños rasguños, pero no tiene ningún tatuaje.

-Ah…- suspiro Bradley con cierta emoción al ver a los demás Gears con su torso al descubierto, al igual que Kyle, no es tan musculoso como los otros Gears, pero en su pecho tiene dos símbolos sexuales masculinos entre lazados y Butters se dio cuenta de ese suspiro.

-"Maricón"- espeto de forma desaprobatoria la voz maligna en la mente del teniente.

-¿Ahora que ¡MIERDA! Hacemos?- pregunto Tommas, es solo un poco más musculoso que Kyle y Bradley pero entre la altura de Stan y Kenny, sus ojeras son igual de pronunciadas que cuando era un niño y en su espalda tiene una larga cortadura en ángulo derecho.

-"¿Qué le paso en la espalda?"- se preguntó mentalmente Kyle.

-Pues mientras estamos aquí tratemos de limpiar la sangre de esos malditos Locuts de nuestras armaduras- sugirió ALrcón respondiendo a la pregunta del rubio de Tourette.

-Buena idea, esta sangre empieza a oler peor que la mierda de la que estamos rodeados- le apoyo Cartman.

Los Gears usaron unos trapos para tratar de "limpiar" sus armaduras lo mejor que podían y después de hacer eso, el colombiano cogió unas latas de pintura de espray que tiene en su cinturón y con esta empezó a pintar su escopeta Gnasher.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Pintando mi escopeta obviamente- le espeto el latino para luego empezar a dibujar un dragón chino de color rojo y negro enroscado y su boca abierta estaba en la parte delantera del arma.

-¿Pero por qué?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Para personalizarla y darle estilo- les dijo sonriendo y después cogió su arco explosivo y empezó a dibujarle un augurio carmesí (NA: es el mismo símbolo del juego).

-Eres muy bueno pintando- le alago Butters.

-Por supuesto, cuando era más joven siempre demostraba dotes artísticos- dijo arrogante el latino terminando de pintar el arco explosivo (NA: cuando era más joven en realidad era un buen dibujante).

En esos momentos los otros Gears al ver detenidamente la armadura del latino, pudieron apreciar que en los guantes y botas estaban pintados de diferentes maneras y con diferentes símbolos o siluetas, especialmente en la armadura de torso que en el centro tiene un #1, en el vientre parece tener un dragón enrollándolo con la cara rugiendo en el centro, en el lado izquierdo del #1 tiene pintado el circulo de color amarillo, azul y rojo y en el círculo derecho tiene escrito el nombre Hernando, pero todos esos dibujos se notaban estar un poco desgastados.

-Que gran pintor eres- le alago Jack.

-Naturalmente- le dijo arrogante el latino.

-¿Siempre pintas las armas que tienes?- le pregunto Stan.

-No siempre, algunas armas que no las uso más de una vez no me tomo la molestia de pintarlas- les explico- además, cuando no estoy matando Locuts o cuando no estoy durmiendo y flojeando como de costumbre, debes en cuando me tomo la molestia de pintarlas- les dijo bromista.

-Se nota- le dijo riendo Butters.

-¿Por qué algunos de tus dibujos son de amarillo, azul y rojo?- le pregunto Bradley.

-Porque son los colores de la bandera de mi país Colombia y el símbolo que tengo en mi camisa es mi escudo nacional- les dijo con aires de gran orgullo.

-¿Quién es Hernando?- le pregunto Jack refiriéndose al nombre que está en la parte derecha de su armadura.

-Ese era el nombre de mi abuelo cuando estaba vivo- les dijo sin poder ocultar su tristeza y algunos Gears lo vieron compasivos por eso, excepto Cartman obviamente (NA: así se llamaba mi abuelo)- ¿y quiénes son Eduard y Brittany?- le pregunto al rubio mayor refiriéndose a los tatuajes que tiene en cada brazo.

-Ellos… eran mis hermanos menores cuando estaban vivos y los Locuts los asesinaron- le respondió Jack no solo triste, sino enojado y rencoroso.

-"Y esos malditos monstruos los mataron de forma horrible sin piedad alguna"-espeto enojado la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Se cómo te sientes- dijo comprensivamente Alarcón a Jack- ¿y quién es Lexus?- le pregunto a Butters y los amigos y primo de este se vieron entre sí de forma preocupante por la posible reacción del teniente y este apretó los dientes y sus manos fuertemente de la furia y su mirada durante unos segundos se volvió terrible, pero cómo estaba entre las sombras los demás Gears no la notaron muy bien, excepto su escuadrón.

-Ella…- comenzó diciendo esforzándose mucho para que su voz no sonara grave- ella era mi esposa… y esos malditos la mataron en frente de mis ojos de forma terrible y lenta… y…- termino diciendo sin poder disimular su tono de voz que casi era gutural y su furia mientras se le salía unas lágrimas y los demás Gears se intimidaron por ese tono.

-"Esos malditos monstruos"- dijo también furioso la otra mitad de Leo en su mente.

-"No debí preguntar"- pensó arrepentido e intimidado el latino.

-"Por favor, no pierdas la calma"- pensó asustado Bradley.

-"Oh Dios santo"- espeto atónito mentalmente Kyle, no solo intimidado, sino asombrado por eso.

-¿Qué carajos…?- pregunto en susurro Cartman.

-¿Ustedes se casaron?- le pregunto Stan con el mismo semblante que el pelirrojo.

-Eso no les importa- les dijo toscamente el teniente sin cambiar de tono mientras les daba la espalda y se alejaba un poco de ellos.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- le pregunto preocupado Kenny e hizo el ademan de seguirlo, pero Jack le puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo y con su mirada le indico que ya no siguiera con el tema.

-"Por lo menos pudo mantener la compostura"- pensó aliviado Tommas.

-Pero dinos Luis… ¿es cierto lo que dijiste sobre que pudiste matar a dos Berserkers sin usar el Martillo del Alba?- le pregunto Kyle para cambiar de tema.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, eso fue hace como un año, tuve salvar a Tai y a Barrick que estaban heridos- les dijo el latino y el pelirrojo se alivió al saber que su plan funciono.

-¿Y cómo lo lograste?- le pregunto el sargento Marsh y los demás Gears lo vieron con atención y parece que Leo también parecía querer escucharlo, aun dándoles la espalda.

-Pues vera…- empezó a explicar.

_Flash Back._

_Hace un año en la ciudad de Ilima, a un grupo de Gears, incluyendo a Tai Calipso, a Michel Barrick y a Luis Carlos Alarcón, se les pidió hacer una misión para tratar de recuperar el control de la ciudad que estaba bajo el control de los Locuts, pero la misión fue un fracaso casi todos los Gears murieron y solo quedaron ellos tres que luchaban por sus vidas._

_-¡Si esto sigue así, nos van a convertir en carne molida!- exclamo e Alarcón mientras hacía un duelo de motosierra con un guardia Theron y después de unos segundos de forcejeo corto al Locuts a la mitad y después dio media vuelta dándole una patada a un Ticker mandándolo a volar hacía unos desgraciados y le disparo para explotarlo y volarlos en pedazos._

_-¡Control, aquí el soldado Michel Barrick, necesitamos evacuación inmediata!- pidió Michael para luego usar su escopeta recortada para dispararle a unos desgraciados despedazándolos, pero al parecer no había comunicación- ¡Maldición, no responde nadie!-_

_-Si esta es nuestra última pelea, entonces hay que hacerla digna de conmemorarse- comento Tai para luego golpear a un Drone con la culata de su Lancer haciéndolo retroceder y enseguida lo corto por el costado izquierdo._

_-¡Pues aparte de estos monstruos, no hay más testigos que recuerden esta carnicería!- le contradijo Alarcón para luego tirarse a un lado esquivando una flecha explosiva y estado pecho tierra desenfundo su Boltock y con este le disparo al Theron que le disparo dándole en la rodilla izquierda haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas mientras rugía de dolor y el latino enseguida se le acerco y con su Lancer le corto la cabeza y después cogió su Gnasher para dispararle a un Drone en el pecho despedazándolo, pero otro Drone uso un Retro Lancer para hacerle una cortadura en el pecho atravesando su armadura y el latino rugió de dolor, pero enseguida le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su escopeta apartándolo y enseguida le voló la cabeza de un disparo, los Retro Lancer son como el antecesor del Lancer motosierra, pero tienen una filosa cuchilla en vez de motosierra y es más potente que el Lancer motosierra en distancias cortas, pero su puntería es irregular a distancias largas._

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tai a Luis Carlos luego de lanzar unas granadas a unos Drones volándolos en pedazos._

_-Eh estado en mejores- le dijo irónico el colombiano para después dispararle a unos Desgraciados con su Lancer._

_-¡Hay vienen Griners!- exclamo Barrick disparando con su Lancer a los dos Locuts grandes, pero no los hería gravemente._

_-¡Ah cubierto!- exclamó el latino y se puso detrás de una columna, mientras que Tai se puso detrás de una columna derribada y Michael detrás de un muro._

_-¡Jajajaja!- rieron tétricamente los dos Griners mientras disparaban sus ametralladoras Mulcher._

_-¿¡Alguien tiene granadas de humo!?- pregunto Tai mientras les disparaba a los Locuts sin apuntar._

_-¡Se me acabaron!- le dijo Barrick._

_-¡Yo tengo unas de fuego!- dijo el colombiano para luego tratar de disparar a ciegas su Boltok a los Grines, pero no los hirió de gravedad._

_-¡Entonces los distraeremos mientras tú se las lanzas!- dicho esto Calipso y Barrick salieron de sus coberturas disparándoles a los Griner y a los demás locuts que quedaban llamando su atención, matando a algunos, pero los Griners no cayeron y uno de ellos le hirió el hombro derecho a Tai con una bala de su ametralladora haciendo que soltara su Lancer._

_-¡TAI!- exclamaron los otros dos Gears preocupados y enseguida el latino les lanzo dos granadas incendiarias a los Grines y estos gritaban de dolor mientras se quemaban y después de unos segundo murieron quemados, pero después apareció un Granadero de fuego, estos Granaderos tienen un casco que le cubría toda la cabeza con una larga visera para los ojo y tienen en la espalda un gran recipiente en donde lleva combustible para su lanzallamas._

_-¡Granadero de fuego!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el latino y Michael y el Locuts empezó a botar fuego de su lanzallamas y el latino es echo asía atrás esquivando las llamas y el otro Gears le disparo al contenedor en la espalda del Granadero haciendo que este explotara y matara a casi todos los Locuts que estaban alrededor de él, pero un Drone que sobrevivió le disparo a Barrick en el pierna izquierda haciendo que gritara del dolor y cayera al piso._

_-¡BARRICK!- grito Alarcón y enseguida le disparo al Drone con su Lancer matándolo y después se acercó a sus amigos heridos- ¿están bien?- les pregunto preocupado._

_-Estaremos bien… siempre y cuando no aparezcan más de esos malditos- le dijo Tai mientras se quitaba su hombrera derecha para ponerse un trapo en su hombro para tratar de detener la sangre._

_-Pues entonces tenemos que buscar un lugar para refugiarnos y…- Alarcón no pudo seguir porque…_

_-¡GRUAAAA!- se escuchó el sonido de una Berserker que rompió una pared._

_-¡Berserker!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_-¡No joda, ¿Cómo podría empeorar esto?!- pregunto molesto el latino y después de eso apareció otra Berserker rompiendo otra pared._

_-¿Tenías que preguntar verdad?- le pregunto irónico Barrick mientras era ayudado por Tai a ponerse de pie._

_-Escuchen… las Berserkers son cegatona… así que no hagan ruido y…- Tai hablaba adolorido y en voz baja, pero fue interrumpido porque una roca cayo del techo cayendo cerca de ellos y eso enseguida llamo la atención de las dos bestias y corrieron en dirección a los Gears mientras gritaban._

_-¡MIERDA!- exclamo el latino y enseguida uso su Lancer para dispararles a los monstruos, pero las balas no les hacían nada._

_-¡Cuidado!- dijeron los soldados al mismo tiempo que se echaban a un lado esquivando por poco a las dos bestias._

_-¡Escuchen, voy a encargarme de esas bestias y ustedes pónganse a cubierto!- les dijo el latino para luego usar su Gnasher para dispararle a una Berserker, pero no el hizo nada._

_-¡Pero no vas a poder derrotarlas con armas normales!- le dijo aún adolorido Barrick._

_-Aún tengo granadas de fuego y esta ese lanzallamas del Granadero y los Mulcher, así que tal vez pueda derrotar a esas putas- les dijo el latino._

_-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?- le pregunto Tai mientras le salía sangre de su hombro._

_-Claro, ahora ocúltense- dicho esto los Gears heridos se pusieron detrás de una pared mientras Luis Carlos se enfrentaba a las dos Berserkers._

_La primera Berserker se le acerco rápidamente y con sus dos puños trato de aplastarlo, pero el latino se hecho a un lado esquivando los puños de la bestia y enseguida cogió una de sus granadas de fuego y se la clavo a la bestia en la espalda y después de unos segundos la granada de fuego exploto envolviendo a la bestia en llamas mientras rugía adolorida y el colombiano enseguida uso su Gnasher para dispararle, pero no la mato inmediatamente y la bestia aun envuelta en llamas trato de golpearlo pero el latino se tiró asía atrás esquivando por poco el puño de la bestia, pero enseguida la otra Berserker se le acerco por detrás para embestirlo, pero el colombiano enseguida se hecho hacía la derecha esquivando a la bestia y esta se chocó contra la otra Berserker y las dos cayeron al piso y el latino enseguida se acercó a la Berserker herida y trato de cortarla con su Lancer motosierra, pero aunque la bestia sigue ardiendo sigue teniendo una gran resistencia y la motosierra al chocar contra su piel se reventó en pedazos ante la mirada asombrada del latino y la otra Berserker le trato de dar un puñetazo, pero el colombiano uso lo que quedaba de su Lancer para protegerse de ese golpe pero el impacto rompió esa arma y mando al Gear a volar de espaldas chocándose duramente contra el piso._

_-¡Luis Carlos!- grito alarmado Barrick._

_-Ah… mi espalda…- dijo adolorido Alarcón, pero luego vio el lanzallamas del granadero que murió- justamente lo que necesitaba- dijo tratando de recuperarse de ese golpe y después se acercó al arma justo cuando la Berserker no herida se fue a embestirlo- tengo algo para hacer que entres en calor cariño- le dijo burlón el latino y enseguida le lanzo fuego envolviendo en llamas a la bestia que rugió de dolor mientras se detenía- ¡Arde perra!- le grito para luego coger su escopeta y empezar a dispararle varias veces, pero el monstruo no caía y aún en llamas se le acercó y trato de aplastarlo con sus puños, pero el latino se hecho a un lado esquivando de nuevo ese ataque y enseguida junto sus dos manos para darle u golpe doble al monstruo en la cara, pero solo consiguió lastimarse sus puños y la bestia le dio un fuerte empujón mandándolo a volar de nuevo, pero al caer, el latino vio una de las ametralladoras de los Griners así que enseguida cogió una y enseguida le lanzó una granada de fuego a la primera Berserker haciendo que esta volviera a rugir de dolor y después le empezó a disparar con la ametralladora haciéndole varios huecos a la debilitada piel del monstruo haciendo que volviera a gritar de nuevo del dolor, pero la bestia enseguida se le acercó sin importarle recibir disparos de la ametralladora, pero el latino solo se corrió a un lado esquivando por poco la embestida de la bestia, que aún está en llamas y se golpeó contra una columna rompiéndola y una gran parte del techo le cayó encima aplastándola._

_-Una puta menos, queda otra- dijo triunfal el colombiano._

_-¡Alarcón cuidado!- le dijo Tai y sin previo aviso la otra Berserker, que ya dejo de estar envuelta en llamas se acercó al colombiano y este le disparo con la ametralladora, pero como la piel del monstruo ya estaba normal, las balas no le hicieron nada y el latino tuvo que dejar a un lado su ametralladora para esquivar a la bestia que golpeo una pared con su puño reventándola, pero el colombiano enseguida cogió su ametralladora como un martillo improvisado y con esta le dio un fuerte golpe a la bestia en la espalda, aunque no la lastimo y la ametralladora se partió y la bestia giro asía atrás para tratar de darle un puñetazo al latino, pero se agacho y enseguida desenfundo su escopeta y le disparo a quemarropa a la bestia, pero no le hizo nada y después esta levanto sus dos brazos para tratar de aplastarlo, pero el latino se movió a la derecha esquivando los puños de la bestia y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con la parte inferior de su escopeta, pero esta se partió en pedazos sin lastimar a la bestia y esta trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el Gear se agacho esquivándola de nuevo y enseguida cogió su lanza llamas y empezó a quemarla haciendo que la Berserker gritara del dolor y el latino empezó a retroceder mientras seguía lanzando fuego, pero parece que se le estaba acabando el combustible al lanza llamas._

_-¡Se me está acabando el fuego y no me quedan granadas incendiarias!- exclamo molesto y preocupado._

_-¡Toma esto!- le dijo Barrick para luego lanzarle su escopeta recortada y el latino la cogió con su mano derecha en pleno vuelo._

_-¡Gracias!- le agradeció y luego vio que la Berserker aun ardiendo se le acercó- este es tu fin preciosa- le dijo para luego apuntarle con la escopeta justo cuando la Berserker levanto sus dos brazos y enseguida le disparo a quemarropa despedazándole la parte superior del cuerpo ya que se encontraba debilitada y cayó de espaldas muerta- se ve más linda sin cara- dijo burló e hizo el ademan de ir a donde están los otros Gears- ¿Cómo están?_

_-Aún no estamos en condiciones para pelear- le dijo Tai adolorido mientras ayudaba a Barrick haciendo que se apoyara en él._

_-Pues entonces larguémonos de aquí antes de que aparezcan más de esos pendejos y…- Alarcón no pudo seguir porque de los escombros del techo salió la primera Berserker mandando a volar los escombros que la rodeaban._

_-Como se nota que esa perra sí que resiste- espeto irónico Michael._

_-¡No joda!- exclamo molesto y preocupado Alarcón- ¡y ya casi no tengo fuego!_

_-Aquí tengo una granada de fragmentación- le dijo Tai mientras le daba la granada._

_-Entonces voy acabar con esa perra de una vez por todas- dicho esto fue hacía la Berserker mientras la quemaba con su lanzallamas que se le termino el combustible y la bestia rugió del dolor pero enseguida corrió hacía el latino al mismo tiempo que este corría hacía ella y cada vez se acercaban más y más al otro y cuando estaban a un metro del otro la bestia levanto su puño izquierdo para querer golpear al Gear al mismo que este le clavo la granada en su costado izquierdo y después de clavársela siguió corriendo alejándose de la bestia esquivando su puño y esta se detuvo y miro asía atrás viendo como el colombiano le sonreía burlón y ella rugió molesta para después explotar toda su parte izquierda muriendo de una vez por todas._

_-Al fin la derroto- dijo aliviado Barrick._

_-Me gustó mucho bailar con ustedes señoritas, pero ahora tengo que irme antes de que sus novios aparezcan y me traten de despellejar- dijo burlón Luis Carlos a los cadáveres de las Berserkers y después de coger algunas armas de los Locuts muertos se retiró del lugar junto con Tai y Michael._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y después de eso nos subimos en un camión Locuts y nos fuimos de la ciudad- termino contando Alarcón y el escuadrón rubio y S se habían asombrado por eso, incluso Leo que aún les daba la espalda.

-No puedo creerlo…- le dijo Kyle.

-Y es por eso que te gusta usar tanto las escopetas, granadas de fuego y las ametralladores Mulcher ¿verdad?- le pregunto irónico Stan.

-Por supuesto- le respondió sonriente Alarcón mientras se ponía su camisa negra- y es por eso que en el pecho de mi armadura puse #1, después de todo no cualquier Gears es capaz de derrotar a dos Berserkers al mismo tiempo con armas normales y solo alguien tan verraco como yo sería capaz de hacer esa gran hazaña- termino diciendo con aires de superioridad.

-fanfarrón- le dijo burlón Jack y el latino y los otros Gears rieron por eso, incluso Butters, que ya parecía volver a la "normalidad".

-Y eso explica esa cicatriz que tienes en el pecho- le dijo Kenny.

-Eh visto peores heridas- cuando Alarcón dijo eso, Bradley, Tommas, Jack y Butters se dieron una mirada cómplice de pesar, pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso, excepto Stan.

-"¿Qué tendrán entre manos?"- se preguntó mentalmente el sargento.

-Pero díganme, ¿alguno de ustedes ha hecho una gran hazaña por si mismos?- les pregunto Alarcón.

-Pues… yo una vez fui capaz de infiltrarme a un punto de control de los Locuts y conseguir información de algunos de sus movimientos de ataque- dijo Kenny.

-¿Cómo lo ¡CAGASTE! Hiciste?- le pregunto Tommas.

-Sí Kenny, nunca explicaste como lograste conseguir esos datos- le dijo Kyle.

-Pues este…- el rubio se detuvo un momento, ya que si logro conseguir esos datos, pero los Locuts lo mataron y al revivir estaba lejos de esa base Locuts lo hizo con los datos guardados (NA: en este fic cuando Kenny muere, su mamá no le da a luz, sino que revive lejos del lugar en donde murió), pero si decía eso nadie le creería obviamente- pues lo logre usando las grandes habilidades de infiltración que desarrolle cuando era Mysterion- les mintió a los demás y casi todos le creyeron, excepto Butters.

-"No es la primera vez que dice eso"- dijo desconfiado la otra mitad del teniente en su cabeza.

-Solo tuviste suerte yo pude haber hecho eso también con mis viejas habilidades del Coon- espeto Cartman refiriéndose a lo que dijo Kenny.

-¿Te refieres a tus habilidades de meterte hamburguesas por el culo?- le pregunto burlonamente Kyle sacándole unas risas a los demás Gears y los insultos del gordo.

-Ya me lo imagino…- dijo Alarcón entre risas- ¿alguien más ha hecho alguna gran hazaña por sí mismo?- pregunto luego de reír.

-Yo también tengo una hazaña propia- dijo Jack ya serio y el teniente y el resto de su equipo lo vieron con precaución.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar de eso Jack?- le pregunto un poco preocupado Bradley.

-Sí se trata de lo que le paso a tus hermanos, no tienes por qué decirlo- le dijo Kyle comprensivo.

-No se trata de eso, es de una misión fallida hace algunos años- les dijo con pesar el rubio mayor.

-En esos momentos, nosotros no estábamos presentes- dijo Butters refiriéndose al resto de escuadrón rubio.

-Pues soy todo oídos- dijo con interés Alarcón.

-Sí, cuéntenos- dijo Cartman con el mismo semblante.

-Pues verán, en esos tiempos yo era cabo y…- empezó a contar Jack.

_Flash back_

_Hace algunos años, en una de las islas del sur, el cabo Jack Stouch de 22 años, junto con sus cuatro compañeros de equipo, estaban en una misión de buscar sobrevivientes y estaban recorriendo la ciudad de Porg._

_-No creo que encontremos sobrevivientes por aquí- dijo uno de los cinco soldados._

_-Oh vamos, se más optimista Matt- le dijo otro soldado._

_-Tienes razón Bob, hay que ser optimista- le dijo el cabo Jack, él es el miembro más grande de su equipo, pero en esos tiempo tenía mangas largas y hombreras y era un poco menos musculoso de lo que es actualmente._

_-Como digan- dijo resignado Matt._

_-Pero dinos Jack, ¿es cierto que tu primo se casó?- le pregunto una soldada._

_-Así es Jesica, mi primo Butters se casó con su novia Lexus hace un mes, nunca lo había visto tan feliz- les dijo sonriente el cabo, en esos tiempos no usaba casco._

_-Bueno Jesica, tal vez algún día tú y yo también podamos ser felices- le dijo pícaramente otro soldado y los demás rieron por eso._

_-Cállate All- le dijo molesta la soldada._

_-Sí All, no empieces con tus pendejadas- le dijo Jack serio, pero riendo por un poco y el soldado se intimido un poco por la mirada y el tono que le dedicaba el rubio._

_-Bueno… ¿y cómo están tus hermanos?- le pregunto All tratando de no sonar intimidado._

_-"Cobarde"- pensaron al mismo tiempo Bob y Matt que se dieron cuenta del semblante de su amigo._

_-Ellos están bien… pero decidieron alistarse para ser soldados- les dijo el rubio con pesar y de forma desaprobatoria._

_-No te pongas así Jack, de seguro ellos lograran ser buenos soldados- le trato de animar Jesica._

_-Es por eso que me preocupo, si ellos se vuelven soldados tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse a los Locuts- les dijo el cabo sin cambiar de semblante._

_-¿Y qué dicen tus padres y Butters sobre eso?- le pregunto Bob._

_-Mis padres se sienten orgullosos de que todos seamos Gears y luchemos contra esos monstruos para ayudar a las personas, pero mi primo está de acuerdo conmigo en que ellos no deban ser soldados- les dijo el rubio sin cambiar semblante todavía._

_-Vamos, como ahorita dijiste, arriba esos ánimos- le dijo Matt._

_-Pero es que estoy acostumbrado a estar cerca de ellos para ayudarlos cuando estén en algún problema y si los envían con otro pelotón no podre auxiliarlos si están en una situación crítica- les explico Jack sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Si tú y Butters pudieron ascender a cabos en solo dos años, fue por su gran desempeño y habilidades en el campo de batalla y como ellos tienen su misma sangre, de seguro serán igual de hábiles- le dijo Matt._

_-Pues eso espero…- dijo inseguro el rubio, pero después de unos minutos de caminata se escucharon disparos a lo lejos._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto All._

_-Parecen disparos- dijo Bob._

_-Jesica, sube a ese edificio y dinos que encuentras- le dijo Jack._

_La chica asintió y subió a un edificio de cuatro pisos y al ver a su alrededor vio que varios Locuts estaban atacando lo que parecía ser una base de sobrevivientes que decía La Resistence en unas grandes letras de diferentes anuncios._

_-¡Oigan chicos, los Locuts están atacando a una base de sobrevivientes!- les dijo Jesica por el comunicador._

_-¿Cuántos son?- le pregunto alerta el rubio mientras el resto se ponía en guardia._

_-Son como tres docenas y parece que hay Therons, Griners y Boomers- les dijo la soldada._

_-¿Puedes matarlos desde tu posición?- le siguió preguntando el rubio._

_-Sí, puedo apuntarles desde aquí- les dijo Jesica._

_-Pues entonces cúbrenos, chicos en marcha- les dijo a los demás y estos asintieron._

_Los Locuts disparaban contra las puertas de la base de los sobrevivientes, estas puertas son improvisadas y están hechas de diferentes cosas recicladas mientras que los sobrevivientes disparaban desde ametralladoras en plataformas y a cubierto usando cualquier arma que tengan._

_-¡Disparen a los Boomers!- dijo un rubio con el cabello asía atrás y con una camisa naranja malgastada y parecía ser el líder de los sobrevivientes y con una espada apuntaba a los monstruos._

_-¡Eso tratamos, pero los Griners no nos dejan apuntar bien!- le dijo otro rubio que era mucho más bajo y tiene un gorro en la cabeza y un saco rojo malgastado y tiene u rifle de francotirador._

_-¡Y los Therons joden también!- exclamo un castaño con un cigarro en la boca y con un asento particular, que era un poco más bajo que el rubio mayor, pero más fornido, tiene un Lancer motosierra ,una pala filosa en la espalda y usa pantalones militares desgastados._

_-¡Entonces tú trata de lanzarle granadas de fuego!- dijo el rubio mayor a un pelinegro._

_-¡Ya no tengo, las use todas!- le dijo el pelinegro que tiene un lanzallamas, es más alto que el rubio mayor, es pálido, tiene ojos rojos un collar con una cruz invertida, unos tatuajes diabólicos en sus brazos y usa ropa negra desgastada _(NA: adivinen quienes son XD).

_-¡Maldición!- exclamo molesto y preocupado el rubio- ¡entonces díganles a las mujeres y los niños que se preparen para pelear y…!- el rubio mayor no pudo seguir porque lo interrumpieron._

_-¡Hay viene un Brumak!- dijo asustado el pequeño rubio mientras miraba a través de su rifle._

_-¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo el otro rubio, el castaño y el pelinegro._

_-¡Las puertas no van a resistir los misiles de ese maldito monstruo!- dijo el pelinegro más que asustado, molesto._

_-¡Concentren su fuego en el Brumak!- ordeno el castaño y las personas que usaban las ametralladoras empezaron a dispararle al enorme monstruo, pero al hacer eso los Therons aprovecharon para clavarles flechas explosivas volándolos en pedazos._

_-¡Diablos, perdimos a los artilleros!- exclamo el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante._

_-¡Estamos perdidos!- exclamo asustado el pequeño rubio para luego agacharse para esquivar una flecha explosiva._

_El Brumak rugió fuertemente asustando a los sobrevivientes que quedaban en la base y cuando hizo el ademan de disparar su misiles…_

_-¡BANG!- se escuchó el poderoso disparo de un One-Shoth, que fue causado por Jack, que le hizo un gran agujero en la cabeza al Brumak haciendo que este tambaleara y después cayo boca abajo aplastando a varios Boomer y Griners, asombrando tanto a los Locuts como a los sobrevivientes y cuando todos vieron asía una saliente vieron al equipo de Jack._

_-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunto el castaño._

_-¡Son soldados de la GOG!- dijo alegre y emocionado el rubio menor luego de verlos con su rifle._

_-¿Y quién diablos le pidió ayuda esos inútiles?- pregunto el pelinegro de forma desagradecida._

_-¡No es momento de quejarse, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible!- dijo el rubio mayor con un semblante parecido al del pequeño rubio._

_Los Therons hicieron el ademan de disparar sus flechas explosivas a los Gears, pero Jesica usaba su rifle de francotirador para volarles la cabeza y los Locuts no sabían de dónde venían esos disparos, así que empezaron a desplegarse, pero Jack había mandado a los otros Gears a dispararles mientras usaban su One-Shoth para dispararle a los Boomer y Griners y luego de unos minutos en los que los Gears y sobrevivientes atacaban a los Locuts, estos parecieron retirarse._

_-¡Se están retirando!- dijo triunfal el rubio mayor y todos los otros sobrevivientes gritaron alegres y aliviados._

_-Vamos a ver quiénes son esos- dijo el castaño y junto con los dos rubios y el pelinegro hicieron que abrieran las puertas que casi estaban destruidas por completo._

_-Están abriendo las puertas- dijo Matt._

_-Entonces vamos, Jesica quédate en tu posición por si acaso- le dijo Jack a través del comunicador._

_-Entendido- les dijo la soldada mientras recargaba su rifle._

_Luego de unos minutos Jack con Bob, Matt y All estaban en frente de los dos rubios, del castaño y del pelinegro y estaban en medio del campo de batalla rodeados de los cadáveres de los Locuts._

_-Gracias por habernos ayudado- les dijo el pequeño rubio._

_-Fue un placer- les dijo Matt._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto el castaño sin rodeos._

_-Somos soldados de la COG, soy el cabo Jack Stouch y ellos son Bob, Matt y All- se presentó el rubio mayor y a su equipo._

_-No saben cuánto le agradecemos haberlos ayudado- les dijo el líder de los sobrevivientes._

_-Dilo por ti mismo, nosotros no necesitamos de la ayuda de nadie- dijo desagradecidamente el pelinegro de ojos rojos y los Gears lo vieron un poco molestos por eso._

_-¿Qué no necesitaban ayuda? Pues desde nuestro punto de vista los Locuts ya casi les pateaba el culo, espacialmente con ese Brumak- les dijo molesto All._

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le pregunto molesto el ojirrojo._

_-Lo que oíste- le dijo desafiante All._

_-Ya no comiences- dijeron los rubios más grandes al mismo tiempo y los dos pelinegros bufaron molestos._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que hacen por aquí?- les pregunto amablemente el pequeño rubio._

_-Vinimos aquí para buscar sobrevivientes- les dijo Jack._

_-Y valla que encontramos sobrevivientes- les dijo irónico Matt._

_-¿Para qué buscan sobrevivientes?- les pregunto el castaño._

_-Para ver si alguien quiere unirse a la COG- les dijo Bob._

_-¿Y qué les hace pensar que vamos a querer unirnos a unos inútiles como ustedes?- le pregunto el pelinegro de ojos rojos y eso molesto de nuevo a los Gears._

_-Porque así no tendrán que vivir a la intemperie ni vivir como pobres diablos- les dijo molesto All y eso molesto a los sobrevivientes._

_-¡Cállate All!- le dijo molesto Jack y por el tono de voz y mirada intimido al pelinegro- ¿en serio no quieren unirse a nosotros?-_

_-A mí no me gusta recibir órdenes, así que olvídense de mí- les dijo cortante el ojirrojo._

_-Lo mismo digo- dijo el castaño._

_-Bueno, yo…- iba a decir el pequeño rubio, pero la mirada que le dedico el ojirrojo hizo que sus piernas temblaran un segundo y pusiera semblante de terror absoluto- me-mejor no, gra-gracias- dijo tratando de mantener la compostura y eso extraño a los Gears._

_-"¿Qué rayos les pasa?"- se preguntó mentalmente Jack._

_-Yo no puedo ser un Gear, yo soy el líder de todos los sobrevivientes- dijo el rubio de la camisa naranja._

_-Bueno, entonces déjennos hablar con los demás sobrevivientes, tal vez alguno de ellos si quieran unirse a nosotros- les pidió Jack un poco impaciente._

_-¿Por qué deberíamos permitirles hacer eso?- les pregunto toscamente el ojirrojo._

_-Porque nosotros les salvamos la vida, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer- les dijo ya molesto Bob._

_-Ummm… supongo que tienen razón- les dijo el líder de los sobrevivientes._

_-Pero díganle a su francotirador que venga también- les exigió el castaño y eso asombro un poco a los Gears._

_-¿Cómo supiste de eso?- le pregunto Jack._

_-Vimos como las cabezas de los Therons volaron en pedazos, así que de seguro debe haber un francotirador en los alrededores- les dijo el castaño y cuando los Gears lo vieron detenidamente se pudo apreciar que tiene un collar con unas insignias._

_-¿Tú eres un soldado?- le pregunto Jack._

_-ERA un soldado, ahora soy independiente- le contradijo el castaño para luego botar el humo de su cigarro._

_-Más bien un desertor- le espeto Bob de forma desaprobatoria._

_-¿Y a mí que me importa?- le dijo el castaño como si fuera cualquier cosa._

_-Bueno, ya basta de hablar y vamos a…- el líder de los sobrevivientes no pudo seguir porque de repente el piso tembló violentamente y sin previo aviso dos Copsers adultos salieron del piso junto con unos Boomers._

_-¡COPSERS!- gritaron algunos al mismo tiempo asustados._

_-¡BOOMERS!- gritaron el resto al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Hay que largarnos rápi…!- Bob no pudo seguir porque uno de los Copser lo aplasto con una de sus patas_

_-¡BOB!- gritaron aterrados los otros Gears._

_-¡Malditos monstruos, Jesica encárgate de los Boomers, el resto acabemos con estos malditos Copser!- grito furioso Jack._

_-¡Entendido!- dijo la chica y empezó a dispararle a los Boomer en la cabeza y el último que quedaba pudo ver de donde provenían esos disparos y disparo su lanza granadas justo antes de recibir un disparo en la cabeza y la granada fue en dirección a la azotea en donde estaba Jesica- ¡OH MIERDA!- grito la soldada, pero el misil dio en donde estaba volando en pedazos la azotea del edificio._

_-¡JESICA!- grito aterrado Jack - ¡MALDITOS ¡- grito aún más furioso y trato de apuntar a la cabeza de uno de los Copers._

_-¡JACK CUIDADO!- le grito All para luego empujarlo y una de las patas del otro Copser la aplasto._

_-¡ALL!- gritaron Jack y Matt al mismo tiempo- ¡VOY A ACABAR CON ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- grito aún furioso el rubio y con su One-shot se acercó al Copser que mato a All cuando el monstruo levanto sus patas el rubio sin estar apuntando le disparo con su One-Shoth haciendo que la gran bala diera contra la quijada del monstruo y saliera por la parte superior de la cabeza y este cayó de espaldas encima del agujero de donde salió cerrándolo._

_-¡Bien echo Jack, ahora solo falta uno!- le dijo Matt mientras el disparaba al Copser que quedaba en la cara, pero no le hizo ningún daño grave._

_-¡Maldición, ya no tengo balas para mi One- Shoth!- dijo molesto el rubio mayor._

_-¡Súbete por la espalda del Copser y usa tu escopeta recortada y trata de volarle la cabeza a ese monstruo mientras lo distraemos!- le dijo el líder de los sobrevivientes mientras les disparaban al Copser que quedaba._

_El rubio grande aprovechó la distracción y enseguida subió a un edificio y enseguida salto de este cayendo en la cabeza del Copser y enseguida puso su escopeta recortada contra la cabeza del monstruo._

_-¡Este es tu fin maldito!- dicho esto le disparo a quemarropa haciendo un agujero y que el Copser gritara del dolor, pero no murió enseguida y después de moverse un rato el rubio cayo, pero se sujetó de la mandíbula inferior del monstruo._

_-¡Es hora de que tomes tu medicina! Dicho esto puso su recortada dentro de la boca del monstruo y le disparo matando al Copser de una vez por todas que cayo boca abajo y el rubio tuvo que saltar y rodo unos metros en el piso ante la mirada asombrada de Matt y de los sobrevivientes._

_-Impresionante- dijo el castaño y el pelinegro sin poder disimular su asombro._

_-Fue capaz de matar a dos Copser él solo…- dijo asombrado el rubio de la camisa naranja._

_-¿Estas bien Jack?- le pregunto Matt._

_-Sí, estoy bien… pero Bob, All y… Jesica murieron- dijo con gran tristeza y dolor, especialmente el nombre de Jesica y no pudo contener sus lágrimas._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y después de eso, le pregunte al resto de los sobrevivientes si querían ser parte de la COG y me mandaron al carajo- termino diciendo Jack con tristeza.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Stan asombrado y varios de los otros Gears tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Creo que matar a dos Copsers adultos debe ser un poquito más difícil que matar a dos Berserker- le alago Alarcón.

-¿Y ese tatuaje que tienes en el pecho es de…?- le iba a preguntar Kyle.

-Sí… es el nombre de Jesica y luego de esa misión iba a pedirle una cita- les dijo el rubio mayor sin cambiar de semblante y eso conmovió un poco a los Gears… excepto a Cartman obviamente mientras que Butters y Bradley le pusieron una mano en cada hombro.

-¿Dijiste que la base de la base de los sobrevivientes se llamaba La Resisitence, verdad?- le pregunto Stan,

-Sí- les dijo Jack sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ummm… ese nombre se me hace familiar- dijo pensativo el sargento.

-A mí también- dijo el judío con el mismo semblante.

-Como sea, ya es muy de noche, así que a dormir- dijo Cartman mientras se acomodaba.

-Tienes razón, ya tengo sueño, que tengan buenas noches y mañana seguirán contando sus historias- dijo Luis Carlos mientras se acomodaba también.

-Hasta mañana- dijeron los demás Gears mientras trataban de dormir.

-"Jesica…"- pensó Jack antes de caer dormido.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo flash Backs de Luis Carlos y de Jack, creo que dentro de poco hare los del resto del Gears y como me gustaría que más personas dejara reviews DX.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches querido público (me doy cuenta que solo hay una persona presente DX) aquí les va otro capítulo de este fic, que habla sobre el pasado de Butters :O, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: UN PASADO TRAGICO CON GRANDES REPERCUSIONES**

Los nueve Gears estaban durmiendo, pero al parecer al teniente Stouch le estaba dando una pesadilla.

-No…no… Lexus…no…. aléjense de ella malditos…- decía el teniente mientras negaba no la cabeza, respiraba agitadamente y fruncía el ceño y parecía soñar cosas del pasado.

_-¿Qui-quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto sonrojado Butters de 22 años a Lexus mientras estaba arrodillado ante ella mostrando un anillo con un diamante y los dos estaban encima de una colina mientras se hacía el atardecer._

_-Oh cariño… ¡claro que me casare contigo!- le dijo la castaña con lágrimas de felicidad mientras los dos se abrazaban y besaban._

_-"Hay que irnos rápido antes de que aparezcan los Krills"- interrumpió ese momento la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente._

_-No puedo creerlo, mi primo se va a casar- dijo alegre Jack, mientras que con su hermano Ed ayudaban a Butters a ponerse su traje para la boda._

_-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo- dijo con cierta emoción el rubio menor._

_-Como me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran vivos para ver esto- dijo con tristeza Butters._

_-Ya, no te pongas triste, de seguro ellos estarían orgullosos si pudieran verte ahora- le trato de animar el rubio mayor._

_-"Lo único bueno es que ya no escuchamos sus estúpidos castigos y regaños desde hace mucho"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters._

_-…y tú Leopold Butters Stouch, ¿aceptas a Lexus como tu esposa?- preguntó un sacerdote en una iglesia en donde se estaba celebrando la boda y estaban presentes los tíos de Butters, sus primos, Tommas, Bradley y varias amigas de Lexus y conocidos, pero al parecer el rubio rizado se aguantaba las lágrimas y había luchado contra el impulso de decir que se oponía a la boda cuando el sacerdote hizo la pregunta de hable ahora o calle para siempre._

_-Acepto- dijo sonriente Butters, que tiene un elegante esmoquin azul claro celeste._

_-¿Y tú Lexus Prings, aceptas a Butters como tú esposo?-_

_-Acepto- dijo sonriente la castaña con un hermoso vestido blanco._

_-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- dicho esto el rubio y la castaña se besaron apasionadamente y todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir._

_-"No puedo esperar para la luna de miel"- dijo lujurioso la otra mitad de Butters en su mente._

_-Ten mucho cuidado cariño- dijo Lexus preocupada a Butters, los dos tienen 26 años._

_-No te preocupes cielo, voy a estar bien, además Tommas, Bradley y mis primos van a acompañarme- le trato de tranquilizar el rubio, en esos momentos ya era sargento._

_-¿Pero por qué tienen que ser ustedes los que vayan a rescatar a esas personas, por qué no envían a escuadrones con más experiencia?- le pregunto Lexus sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Porque los otros escuadrones están en otras islas- le dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y recargaba su frente contra la de ella._

_-Espero que tengas suerte- le dijo la castaña sin cambiar de semblante- pero cuando vuelvas te tendré un regalito- le dijo con tono seductor y eso sonrojo un poco al rubio._

_-"Música para mis oídos"- dijo ansioso la otra mitad de Butters en su mente y después el rubio se despidió de su esposa con un beso apasionado._

_-¡OH DIOS MÍO, ¿QUÉ TE PASO?!- pregunto asustada Lexus a Butters, que se encontraba en un hospital y el rubio tiene varias vendas en el cuerpo y una gran herida en el lado izquierdo de la cara._

_-Esos malditos monstruos… nos emboscaron luego de rescatar a esas personas… y nos habían tomado prisioneros… a mí, a Jack, a Ed y a Brittany… y nos torturaron para tratar de sacarnos… información…- le dijo Butters adolorido, furioso y jadeando de dolor._

_-¿Pero al menos todos ustedes fueron rescatados, verdad?- le pregunto la castaña mientras que con un trapo mojado le trataba de limpiar la sangre de sus heridas._

_-No… esos malditos… ¡esos malditos hijos de puta mataron a Ed y a Brittany de forma horrible luego de haberlos torturado sin piedad alguna!- grito el rubio en furia y su voz casi era gutural._

_-¡¿Qué!?- pregunto impactada la castaña, no asustada por el tono de voz de su esposo, sino por lo que escucho._

_-¡No les importo que suplicaran por sus vidas y los mataron en frente de mí y de Jack!- siguió gritando iracundo el rubio sin cambiar de tono._

_-"¡Si tan solo hubiéramos tenido un Lanzer, los hubiéramos salvado!"- espeto molesto su otra personalidad._

_-No puede ser…- dijo la mujer mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y empezaba a llorar, después de toda ella quería mucho a los primos de Butters como si fueran sus hermanos._

_-¡Algún día, voy a acabar con todos esos malditos y voy hacer que sufran por todo lo que han hecho!- siguió gritando furioso el rubio mientras se le salían las lágrimas, pero su esposa lo abrazo._

_-Ya no te preocupes, todo estará bien, veras como algún día toda esta horrible guerra se terminara y podremos vivir en paz los dos juntos para siempre- le trato de tranquilizar la castaña mientras le acariciaba las heridas en la espalda y el cabello y eso hizo que el rubio se relajara un poco._

_-¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA MALDITOS!- grito furioso Butters de 28 años, que tiene cadenas extendiéndole los brazos y tiene varias heridas en todo su torso y espalda y botaba sangre de estas y de sus muñecas._

_-¡BUTTERS!- grito aterrada la mujer al ver a su esposo en ese estado y estar rodeada por los monstruos- ¡NO LE DIGAS LO QUE QUIEREN SABER!- le dijo y después uno de los Locuts se le acerco._

_-¡LEXUS!- grito no solo furioso, sino aterrado al ver lo que le hacían a su esposa mientras jalaba sus cadenas para tratar inútilmente de liberarse y después vio lo que iban hacerle- ¡ESPEREN, LES DIRE LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO NO LA…!- no pudo terminar de hablar por lo que vio._

_-Butters…- dijo en agonía la mujer antes de que…_

_-¡NOOOOO!- grito de nuevo el rubio._

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito el teniente al despertarse repentinamente y con su lanzer empezó a disparar a la loca despertando enseguida a los otros Gears.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Cartman, Kenny y Luis Carlos al mismo tiempo.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- gritaron Stan y Kyle mientras cogían sus Lanzers.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Jack, Tommas y Bradley al ver a su líder disparando y enseguida se le acercaron corriendo el riesgo de recibir un disparo.

-¡MALDITOS, VOY A ACABAR CON TODOS ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- siguió gritando furioso el teniente mientras seguía disparando, pero Jack se le acercó por detrás sujetándolo fuertemente y apenas lograba someterlo, mientras que Bradley le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, en donde tiene su Lanzer y Tommas sujetaba el derecho- ¡SUELTENME HIJOS DE PUTA, VOY A ACABAR CON TODOS USTEDES!- siguió gritando el teniente y su voz era gutural y mirada terrible y eso asusto a los otros Gears.

-¿¡Butters!?- pregunto atónito Kenny.

-¡CALMATE POR FAVOR BUTTERS!- le pidió desesperadamente Jack mientras lo seguía sosteniendo a duras penas.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS MALDITOS!- siguió gritando el teniente.

-¿¡Que rayos le pasa!?- pregunto Cartman con el mismo semblante que Kenny.

-¡BUTTERS CALMATE, SOMOS NOSOTROS TUS AMIGOS, NO SOMOS LOCUTS!- le dijo desesperadamente Bradley y luego de decir eso el teniente pareció reaccionar y dejo de agitarse desesperadamente y pareció calmarse un poco mientras respiraba desesperadamente.

-¿Estas bien? ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- le pregunto Tommas mientras lo soltaban con cautela.

-No… no lo estoy, no lo estoy… no pude salvarla- dijo lamentado el teniente con su voz y mirada normal mientras caía de rodillas al piso llorando desconsoladamente mientras se ponía las manos en su cara.

-Ya Butters, ya, estas con nosotros, vamos a cuidarte- le dijo Jack mientras se arrodillaba delante de él y lo abrazaba para consolarlo y el teniente lo abrazaba fuertemente ocultando la cara en su cuello.

-"Malditos hijos de puta"- dijo la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente, más furioso que triste.

-No pude salvarla… no pude salvarla… y estaba en frente de mis ojos agonizando…- dijo el teniente siguiendo llorando en el cuello de su primo y luego este lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Ya Butters, mejor tratemos de descansar- le dijo Bradley mientras lo ayudaba a caminar a otro lugar de la cloaca mientras el teniente seguía diciendo que no pudo salvarla.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Butters?- pregunto Stan.

-¿Acaso se volvió loco?- pregunto Cartman.

-Parece que sí- dijo Alarcón.

-¡CALLENSE, USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ÉL AH SUFRIDO!- les grito furioso Jack y eso intimido de nuevo a los otros Gears por el tono y la mirada que usó.

-¿Pero que rayos les pasa a ustedes?- les pregunto Alarcón, más molesto que asustado y el rubio mayor al darse cuenta del tono qué uso se trató de tranquilizar.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise gritarles… pero es que ver a Butterscupp en ese estado… me afecta a mí también- se disculpó Jack.

-Entonces dígannos, ¿Qué pasa con Butters, por qué actuó de esa manera y por qué cada vez que hay Locuts cerca se comporta de forma tan terrible y arriesgada?- les pregunto preocupado Kyle y Jack y Tommas se miraron entre si y suspiraron resignados.

-Yo les ¡CAGUE! Dije que les contaría una historia y este es el ¡JODIDO! Momento- les dijo Tommas con pesar.

-¿Ustedes saben de los trastornos mentales y de la doble personalidad que tiene Butters?- les pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Sí lo sabemos, desde que él tenía 14 años se sabe que tiene problemas mentales- les dijo Stan.

-Pero creímos que sus trastornos disminuyeron desde que se volvió novio de Lexus- les dijo Kenny.

-¿Problemas mentales?- pregunto Alarcón.

-Luego te explicamos- le dijo Kyle.

-Pues sí, habían disminuido considerablemente y siguió así durante los primeros años de la guerra Locuts… hasta que…- al rubio mayor se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Hasta qué…?- les insistió Kyle.

-Hasta que los ¡PENDEJOS! Padres de Butters fueron asesinados por los Locuts- cuando Tommas dijo eso, el escuadrón S se asombró por eso, excepto Cartman claro esta y Luis Carlos ya que nunca conoció a los padres de Butters.

-No puede ser…- dijo impactado Kyle.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Stan.

-Cuando teníamos 20 años, en esos momentos ya éramos soldados y cuando eso paso, los trastornos mentales de Butters aumentaron terriblemente y dejo de lado su nerviosismo y miedo característicos y se volvió bipolar y de temperamento volátil y también se volvió más arriesgado, más sádico y mucho más sediento de sangre llegando a arriesgar su vida en varias ocasiones sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor- les dijo Jack triste al pensar en eso.

-¿Y Lexus sabía de los trastornos que tenía?- les pregunto Kenny.

-Sí, ella sabía de esa ¡MIERDA! Pero aun así no le importaba y ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella- les dijo con tristeza Tommas- lo único bueno de eso, es que al arriesgarse de esa manera se volvió cabo en solo dos ¡JODIDOS! años.

-Y como yo siempre lo ayudaba cuando se arriesgaba, también me volví cabo en dos años- les dijo el rubio más grande.

-Eso explica el comportamiento que ha mostrado- razono Kyle.

-Y cuando él se enfrenta a los ¡MALDITOS! Locuts o está molesto o está ¡CAGADO! entrando en alguna crisis mental, debemos llamarlo Leo, no Butters y tenemos que ser ¡PENDEJOS! Cautos y precavidos cuando este así- les dijo Tommas.

-Como se nota que la guerra ha sido bien beneficiosa para su salud mental y mantener controlada a su parte maligna- dijo sarcástico e irónico Cartman y los demás lo vieron molestos.

-Cállate Cartman- le dijo Stan mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

-Y eso no es lo peor- les dijo Jack tratando de no hacerle caso al comentario del gordo.

-De seguro sus problemas mentales empeoraron cuando mataron a Lexus, ¿verdad?- trato de adivinar Cartman y lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y los otros Gears lo vieron de mala manera de nuevo.

-No… cuando teníamos 22 años, Butters y Lexus se casaron y durante unos años, ellos eran muy felices juntos e incluso los trastornos mentales de mi primo disminuyeron y no era tan arriesgado y sádico como antes… pero cuando teníamos 26 años…- al rubio mayor le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y Tommas le puso una mano encima mirándolo con tristeza.

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunto el latino "tratando" de ser delicado.

-Cuando salvamos a las personas que estaban siendo evacuadas de Montevado… los Locuts me capturaron como prisionero, también a Butters… y a mis hermanos- les dijo Jack sin cambiar de semblante y eso de nuevo asombro a los Gears… excepto a Cartman claro.

-¿Te refieres a las caras de los tatuajes que tienes en cada brazo?- le pregunto el latino y el rubio asintió lentamente.

-¿Ed y Brittany fueron soldados?- les pregunto Stan.

-Sí, en esos momentos ellos tenían 24 ¡CULOS! Años y eran parte del equipo ¡LAME CULOS! Rubio y cuando paso eso, le hicieron a Butters esa cicatriz que tiene en la ¡VERGA! cara- les dijo triste Tommas (NA: en algún momento explicare esa batalla).

-¿Y qué paso cuando los Locuts los tomaron como prisioneros?- les pregunto Kyle.

-Ellos… nos empezaron a torturar… dándonos latigazos… mientras nos colgaban de unas cadenas de los brazos… querían sacarnos información… pero ninguno quería hablar… y hasta cierto punto me sentí orgulloso de que mis hermanos resistieran tanto- dijo Jack tratando de ver el lado bueno de eso, pero seguía llorando-… pero cuando los Locuts se dieron cuenta de que Ed y Brittany eran mis hermanos y los primos de Butters… los torturaron hasta matarlos en frente de nuestros ojos- les dijo no solo triste, sino furioso y rencoroso.

-¿Y de qué manera los torturaron?- le pregunto Cartman ya interesado.

-No quiero dar más detalles de eso- les dijo cortante el rubio mayor tratando de secarse las lágrimas (NA: en algún momento explicare con detalles como fueron las torturas y las muertes de los primos de Butters y de Lexus también y la de otros personajes).

-Sabemos cómo te sientes, nosotros también hemos perdido a nuestros hermanos- le dijo comprensivamente Kyle, hablando también por Stan y Kenny.

-"Maricas"- pensó burlonamente Cartman.

-"Pobrecito, no solo perdió a sus tíos, sino también a sus hermanos menores"- pensó compasivo Alarcón.

-¿Y cómo lograron escaparse?- pregunto Kenny.

-Bradley y yo junto con varios Gears invadimos esa ¡PUTA! base y los salvamos- les dijo Tommas.

-Y desde ese momento e odiado muchísimo más a esos malditos monstruos y siempre trato despedazarlos con mi One-Shot o con mi alguna escopeta recortada- siguió diciendo Jack ya no triste, sino enojado y rencoroso y su voz se estaba volviendo ronca.

-"Cálmate Jack"- pensó preocupado Tommas.

-¿Pero qué quiso decir Butters con "no pude salvarla"?- les pregunto Luis Carlos y los dos rubios se volvieron a mirar entre sí preocupados.

-Él… se estaba refiriendo a Lexus- les dijo el rubio mayor.

-¿Sobre cómo la mataron?- les pregunto Kenny.

-Sí, cuando Butters tenía 28 años, trato de ¡JODER! Salvar a unas personas que estaban siendo atacadas por los Locuts, pero fue capturado como prisionero junto con casi todas las ¡PENDEJAS! personas, incluyendo a Lexus y…- el rubio de Tourette no sabía si seguir o no.

¿Y?- preguntaron los otros 5 Gears al mismo tiempo.

-Y los Locuts de alguna manera supieron que él era sargento y lo torturaron de forma a parecida a cuando nos capturaron junto con mis hermanos, pero él fue capaz de resistir todo eso… pero esos monstruos se dieron cuenta de que Lexus era su esposa… y la torturaron delante de él y ni siquiera les importo que…- a Jack se le formo un nudo en la garganta, pero pudo continuar-… y no les importo que ella estuviera embarazada- cuando dijo eso los otros Gears se quedaron atónitos, incluso Cartman.

-¿Embarazada?- pregunto choqueado Kyle.

-Así es y de 8 meses y parece ser que esos monstruos luego de torturarla de forma horrible, le rajaron el vientre sacándole él bebe matándola en frente de Butters- les dijo Jack recuperando su semblante molesto.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro aún más choqueado Kyle.

-"Ni siquiera yo hubiera llegado tan lejos"- pensó Cartman tratando de parecer indiferente.

-"Yo siempre supe que los Locuts eran unos malditos monstruos, pero eso es más terrible de lo que nunca pude imaginarme"- pensó Luis Carlos tratando de hacer lo mismo que el gordo.

-¿Y qué pa-paso con él bebe?- pregunto Stan aún impactado.

-Afortunadamente logro sobrevivir y pudimos salvarlo junto con las demás personas y cuando nosotros estamos en misiones, mis padres se encargan de cuidarlo, ya tiene 3 años- les dijo Jack- pero nunca será capaz de conocer a su madre- dijo ya volviendo a enojarse.

-Y los ¡MAL PARIDOS! Trastornos mentales de Butters volvieron a empeorar, pero de forma mucho más terrible que nunca y debes en cuando tiene horribles ¡MIERDAS! Pesadillas como pasó ahora- les dijo Tommas empezando a preocuparse por la posible aptitud que Jack está tomando.

-"Problemas mentales y una personalidad maligna, ummm… se parece mucho al Profesor Caos de mí historia de las Crónicas de Mysterion"- pensó Alarcón.

-Y por eso casi nunca se quita su armadura y su ropa, porque al hacer eso mira sus cicatrices recordando todas las cosas horribles que le ha pasado y por eso trata de no hablar sobre Lexus, ya que cuando hace eso le causa un gran dolor, tristeza e ira- les dijo ya triste Jack.

-Pobre Butters, tantas cosas que sufrió en el pueblo de South Park y ha sufrido cosas peores por está maldita guerra- dijo Kenny triste y preocupado- ¿Qué hizo él para merecer tanto sufrimiento?- terminó preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-Yo también me he preguntado eso- dijo el rubio mayor sin dejar de estar triste- algunas veces la vida puede ser tan injusta.

-Tienes razón, algunas veces la vida solo es una maldita perra que se divierte jodiendo a las personas- dijo Cartman.

-Cállate culón, tal vez al fin de cuentas, todas las personas logremos encontrar la felicidad de alguna manera- dijo Kyle tratando de ser optimista.

-Estás empezando hablar como Tai- le dijo medio burlón y medio irónico Alarcón.

-Pues ahora que han destruido la fortaleza Locuts, de seguro podremos tener vidas normales- dijo Stan con la misma intención que el pelirrojo.

-Y de seguro Butters será un gran padre- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-¿Y como se llama el niño?- pregunto Alarcón.

-Se llama Leonardo- les dijo el rubio mayor y después rio un poco- nunca olvidare la cara de Butters cuando sus primeras palabras fueron papá, eso lo puso muy feliz- terminó diciendo sonriendo y nostálgico.

-Bueno, ha sido una charla interesante, pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que buenas noches- dijo Cartman restándole importancia al asunto para luego acomodarse.

-Culón idiota- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros Gears molestos y el gordo solo refunfuño molesto y después se dispusieron a dormir, aunque claro tienen en cuenta lo que supieron de Butters.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo del pasado de Butters, que fue muy triste D:, creo que dentro de poco hablare del pasado de otros personajes y como me gustaría que más personas dejaran reviews DX.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas tardes señoras y señores (se escucha de nuevo el sonido de grillos y pasa una planta rodante) me disculpo por no haber actualizado en estos días, es que el internet se jodió DX, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: DE NUEVO EN PROBLEMAS**

Ya siendo de mañana, los Gears despertaron, aunque parece ser los últimos en levantarse fueron Luis Carlos y Cartman.

-Oye culón, levántate- le dijo Kyle mientras lo movía con el pie, pero el gordo no despertaba- ya despierta gordo- le dijo ya molesto.

-No soy gordo… soy fuertecito…- se quejó el castaño que parecía soñar algo.

-Nunca cambias culo gordo- le dijo el judío para luego pincharle el brazo con un cuchillo.

-¡AUCH!- grito el gordo mientras se despertaba y se sobaba el brazo y luego vio al pelirrojo- ¡ESO DOLIO RATA JUDÍA PELIRROJA! – le grito enojado el gordo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pues deja de ser tan flojo- le recrimino el judío.

-Ah… ya cállense…- les dijo Alarcón adormilado.

-Tú también deja de ser flojo y levántate- le recrimino Kyle.

-Con ustedes dos gritando y discutiendo… quien no se despertaría…- les dijo bromista el latino para luego bostezar.

-Es el mejor despertador que existe…- le dijo también bromista Kenny mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Se nota que ustedes ya están acostumbrados a eso….- les dijo Jack con el mismo semblante para luego bostezar.

-Buenos días- saludo Bradley al estar cerca de ellos.

-¿Cómo esta Butters?- le pregunto sin rodeos Stan.

-Él… parece que ya está mejor, pero aún sigue un poco… delicado- les dijo con tristeza y pesar el rubio rizado y eso preocupo a los otros Gears, incluso a Cartman.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- pregunto Tommas.

-Pues sugiero que esperemos un poco hasta que él se encuentre mejor- sugirió Alarcón.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Kenny.

-No se preocupen por mí- dijo de repente Butters que salió detrás de Bradley y aún tiene rastros de haber llorado durante toda la noche, pero al menos su voz un mirada habían vuelta a la "normalidad".

-¿Estas bien Butters?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Sí, estoy bien no se preocupen- les dijo el rubio mientras ponía su casco.

-Bueno, entonces alístense chicos- les dijo Stan y los demás Gears se empezaron a poner sus armaduras, ante las protestas de Cartman y Alarcón diciendo que aún olían a mierda- ¿control me reciben?- pregunto a través de su comunicador.

-"Los recibo, ¿Cómo amanecieron?"- les pregunto Wendy y el sargento le dedico una mirada a Butters que estaba hablando con Jack y Tommas- pues… podría decirse que estamos bien.

-"Me alegro, le pediré a un Raven que los busquen, les recomiendo que se sitúen un edificio alto para que el helicóptero los recoja sin problemas"- les aconsejo la pelinegra.

-Entendido, escuadrón S y rubio fuera- dijo el sargento cortando la comunicación- bueno chicos busquemos un edificio alto- les dijo a los demás.

-Al fin voy a largarme de esta mierda- dijo Cartman.

-Ya deja de quejarte culón- le dijo hastiado Kyle y los dos empezaron a discutir mientras salían de las cloacas seguidos de Stan que se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y Alarcón que solamente reía.

-Vamos Butterscup- le dijo Jack mientras se ponía su casco.

-Si ya voy- les dijo el teniente- ah… y gracias por haber estado a mi lado toda la noche Bradley y haberme apoyado cuando más necesitaba de alguien-le dijo al rubio rizado y como este como no tenía puesto su casco no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-De na-nada, sabes que si-siempre puedes conmigo para lo que sea y pa-para lo que quieras- le dijo el rubio rizado y eso último lo dijo con doble significado y los otros rubios enseguida se dieron cuenta de eso.

-"Ya comenzó de nuevo"- dijo de forma desaprobatoria la voz gutural en la mente del teniente.

-"Oh cielos…"- pensó hastiado el rubio mayor.

-Ya vámonos- dijo el teniente tratando de superar ese momento incómodo y se retiró de la cloaca seguido de su primo y del rubio rizado que boto un suspiro de tristeza.

-Ah…- suspiro Tommas triste por alguna razón- "cuando será el día…" – luego de pensar eso se retiró del lugar.

Los 9 Gears caminaban buscando algún edificio alto, en el camino el judío y el gordo discutían como siempre, Alarcón reía por eso, el Sargento Marsh se sujetaba el puente de la nariz hastiado por eso, mientras Kenny miraba preocupado a Butters, mientras que el resto de los rubios hablaban de diferentes cosas para tratar de animar al teniente, pero este al parecer tiene su mente en otra cosa, pero como tiene su casco puesto nadie lo noto. Pero luego el rubio de Tourette recordó algo importante.

-¿Oigan, como esta ¡JODIDO! Craig?- pregunto, después de todo él y Craig fueron muy buenos amigos antes de que empezara la guerra contra los Locuts y el escuadrón S le prestó atención y Kyle y Cartman dejaron de pelear.

-¿Te refieres a ese tal Craig Tucker que es el líder del escuadrón C?- pregunto Alarcón, que al parecer había escuchado de Craig y su equipo.

-¿Craig es ¡PENDEJO! Líder de escuadrón?- pregunto un poco asombrado el rubio de Tourette y el resto de su equipo pusieron atención.

-No sabía de eso- dijo el rubio mayor.

-Ni yo- dijo el rubio rizado.

-Pues sí, él es sargento de escuadrón C- les dijo el sargento Marsh.

-Eso quiere decir que él esta ¡CAGADO! Bien ¿verdad?- pregunto de nuevo Tommas.

-Tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros- le aseguro Kyle.

-¿Y cómo están Tweek, Clyde, Token y Kevin, Jimmy y Timmy?- les pregunto Butters, después de todo ellos eran parte del Team Craig cuando eran jóvenes.

-Pues casi todos ellos son parte del equipo de Craig- les dijo Kenny.

-"Que increíble coincidencia"- espeto irónico la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-¿Por qué dijeron "casi todos"? ¡PENDEJOS!-les pregunto Tommas y el cuarteto se miró entre sí.

-Pues… Tweek, Token y Clyde están bien y son parte del escuadrón de Craig… pero…- Stan no sabía si seguir o no.

-¿Pero qué?- les pregunto el teniente.

-Pero…- Kyle fue interrumpido.

-Pero Kevin desapareció luego de la evacuación del pueblo y parece ser que Timmy y Jimmy fueron asesinados por Desgraciados- les dijo Cartman como si fuera cualquier cosa y sus amigos lo vieron molestos.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto atónito Tommas, después de todo ellos fueron amigos suyos cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Culón idiota- le dijo molesto Kyle y el gordo solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque parece ser que Butters, Jack y Bradley no se impactaron demasiado, ya que no eran muy cercanos a Kevin y los dos inválidos.

-"Dos inválidos menos en el mundo, no es una gran pérdida"- le restó importancia la voz gutural en la mente del teniente aunque este estaba algo triste.

-No puede ser…- dijo el rubio de Tourette sin cambiar de semblante- ¿entonces cómo están los ¡ESTÚPIDOS! padres y la ¡PUTA! Hermana de Craig?- cuando hizo esa pregunta Stan, Kyle y Kenny le dieron una mirada de advertencia a Cartman y este se sobre salto un poco.

-Oigan, no he dicho nada- se defendió el gordo.

-Pero pensabas en decir alguna idiotez culón- le espeto el judío.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a ¡PERRA! Ruby y a los padres de Craig?- pregunto más preocupado Tommas.

-A los padres de Craig no les paso nada, casi todos nuestros padres están bien… pero tanto Ruby, como mis hermanos, Shelly y Ike fueron asesinados por los Locuts- les dijo con pesar, tristeza y enojo Kenny.

-¿¡Que cosa!?- pregunto impactado Butters, después de todo él había sido más o menos amigo de los hermanos del sargento, del judío y del otro rubio- ¿¡cómo, cuándo!?-

-Fue cuando teníamos 22 años, mi hermana era sargenta y el de Kenny era cabo, los Locuts habían atacado una casa de refugiados y los mataron delante de nuestros ojos- les dijo con pesar Stan.

-Lo lamento tanto chicos- les dijo con pesar el teniente.

-Se cómo se sienten, es difícil perder a un hermano- les dijo Jack con el mismo semblante que su primo.

-"De nuevo comienzan con sus mariconerías"- pensó Cartman de forma desaprobatoria.

-Ya dejemos eso de lado y sigamos- le trato de restar importancia Stan y siguieron su camino buscando algún edificio alto.

-"No sabía de eso"- pensó un poco asombrado Alarcón.

-"No debí hacer esas preguntas"- pensó arrepentido Tommas.

Luego de unos minutos los Gears vieron un edifico alto más o menos estable y decidieron ir a él. Ya estando en la cima encendieron una bengala de humo para que los vieran y después de unos minutos un helicóptero los recogió y tomo rumbo a Jacinto.

-… si Wendy, ya fuimos recogidos y estamos regresando- había dicho Stan por el comunicador.

-No puedo esperar para llegar y comer la deliciosa comida de mi mamá- dijo impaciente Cartman.

-Siempre piensas con el estómago culón- le dijo de forma desaprobatoria Kyle y empezaron a discutir como siempre.

-Yo no puedo esperar para lavarme toda esta mierda y bañarme en agua caliente y después jugar video juegos- dijo Luis Carlos para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle.

-Y yo no puedo esperar para ir a un bar y tirarme a alguna vieja- dijo con cierta emoción y lujuria Kenny.

-Cielos Kenny… - dijo medio hastiado y riendo Stan.

-Y yo no puedo esperar para ver a Leonardo, hace como un mes que no lo veo- dijo emocionado Butters.

-¿Tú hijo está en Jacinto?- le pregunto Kenny.

-¿Cómo saben que ese es el nombre de mi hijo?- les pregunto asombrado el teniente y el otro rubio, el latino y Stan miraron "discretamente" a Jack y a Tommas y estos se pudieron algo nerviosos y el rubio claro frunció el ceño y como no tienen sus cascos puestos es intimido un poco a su compañeros de equipo.

-"Par de bocones"- dijo molesto la otra personalidad del teniente en su mente.

-Entonces ya saben todo…- dijo no molesto, sino triste el rubio claro.

-Si Butters lo sabemos todo, pero no te pongas así, ahora que la fortaleza de los Locuts ha sido destruida, podrás tener una vida feliz junto con tu hijo- le trato de animar Kenny.

-Solo espero que las pesadillas desaparezcan algún día- dijo el rubio claro tratando de ser optimista.

-Yo también lo espero Butterscupp… yo también…- le dijo Jack tratando de ser esperanzado.

-¿Pero cómo es que tú hijo está en Jacinto, que no estaba con tus tíos en las islas del sur?- le pregunto Alarcón retomando la pregunta que hizo Kenny.

-Pues cuando venimos a Jacinto todas las personas que vivían por esas islas, se mudaron a Jacinto para así tratar de tener una mejor vida- les explico Jack.

-Ummm… eh escuchado que las personas que viven fuera de Jacinto, tienen una vida muy dura- dijo el colombiano luego de pensar un momento.

-No tienes ni idea- le dijo Bradley con cierta tristeza.

-Lo que importa es que ya se acabó la guerra y….- Stan no pudo seguir porque…

¡BUUMM!- se produjo una fuerte explosión en el helicóptero.

-¿¡Que mierda!?- preguntaron Tommas, Kyle y Cartman al mismo tiempo y estos dos habían dejado de discutir.

-¡Nos atacan!- grito el piloto del helicóptero.

-¿¡Quien!?- pregunto alarmado Stan, mientras que los otros soldados se sujetaban para no caer.

-¡Boomers!- exclamo el piloto mientras trataba de mantener el control del helicóptero.

-¡¿Qué? Imposible, si se supone que ya hemos derrotado a los Locuts!- exclamo Alarcón, más molesto que preocupado.

-¡Pues parece que aún quedan hijos de puta que quieren que les pateemos el culo!- exclamo Cartman con el mismo semblante que el latino.

-¡No tenemos muchas municiones, no podremos ganarles!- exclamo preocupado Kyle.

-¡A mí me parece muy bien, así podremos matar a más de esos malditos!- exclamo Leo, con voz ronca y con una sonrisa y mirada terribles.

-Oh no de nuevo…- susurro preocupado Bradley mientras el escuadrón S se ponían sus cascos.

-¡Prepárense para un aterrizaje de emergencia!- les dijo el piloto para luego esquivar un misil- ¡mierda, perdimos el rotor trasero!- dijo más alterado el piloto mientras el helicóptero caía dando varias vueltas sin control.

-¡MIERDAAAA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los soldados y después el helicóptero se estrelló en la cima de una pequeña montaña.

-Ah… ¿están todos bien?-pregunto adolorido Stan mientras se levantaba de entre los restos del helicóptero, cuyo rotor superior sigue girando.

-Más bien… jodido- le dijo Alarcón adolorido ya que tiene un largo tuvo de metal atravesándole el hombro derecho.

-¡Alarcón!- exclamaron preocupados Kyle y Stan y le acercaron- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto el judío mientras le ponía unas vendas alrededor de su hombro herido.

-Eh sobrevivido… a cosas peores que estas…- les dijo aún adolorido el colombiano.

-¡Hay vienen los Locuts!- exclamo el piloto para luego usar su Lanzer para dispararle a unos monstruos, pero de repente una bala le voló la cabeza.

-¿Crees que puedas pelear?- pregunto Kyle a Alarcón.

-Por su puesto… después de todo soy el #1…- le dijo el latino mientras que con su pulgar izquierdo señalaba el #1 en su pecho y después se sacó el pedazo de metal de su hombro y salió sangre de este.

-¡Dejen de hablar mierda y ayúdennos a matar a estos pendejos!- les exigió Cartman mientras le disparaba a unos Desgraciados.

-¡Control, aquí el escuadrón S y rubio, los Locuts derribaron nuestro helicóptero, necesitamos ayuda!- pidió el Sargento Marsh para luego cortar a la mitad a un Drone que trato de golpearlo.

-"¡¿Derribaron su helicóptero?!"- pregunto alarmada Wendy- "¡¿Cuál es su posición?!"-

-¡Estamos encima de una pequeña montaña y los Locuts nos están rodeando y se nos está acabando las municiones, necesitamos ayuda!- siguió pidiendo el sargento ya decesperandoce.

-"¡voy a ver si hay algún pelotón cerca, resistan!"- les dijo la pelinegra.

Los Gears peleaban desesperadamente, Alarcón cogió la ametralladora el helicóptero y la uso para tratar despedazar a los Boomers, a pesar de la herida en su hombro derecho, mientras que Leo corría de derecha a izquierda mientras usaba su Lanzer para dispararle a los Locuts que trataban de subir a la montaña mientras sonreía sádicamente, mientras que Jack y Bradley le cuidaban la espalda preocupados y después un Boomer disparo una granadas al teniente, pero este se deslizo en el suelo esquivando por poco ese disparo que paso en medio de los otros dos rubios y las granadas dieron contra lo poco que quedaba del helicóptero haciendo que explotara y el latino voló unos metros cayendo encima de Cartman y su ametralladora cayó cerca de ellos, mientras que el teniente se acercó enseguida al Boomer que disparo y al estar cerca el monstruo trato de golpearlo con su brazo izquierdo, pero el teniente se inclinó asía atrás y con el impulso de la corrida paso por debajo de las piernas del monstruo cortándole la pierna izquierda y el monstruo cayó al suelo rugiendo de dolor y enseguida el rubio le reventó la cabeza con un disparo de su escopeta y enseguida cogió el Boom-shoth del monstruo y lo uso para explotar en pedazos a unos Drones y después lo uso para golpear a un Desgraciado y después vio que a Cartman y Alarcón se le estaban acercando unos Maulers y al latino se le acabó las balas a su ametralladora.

-¡Eric, toma esto!- le dijo para luego lanzarle el Boom-shoth y el gordo apenas pudo reaccionar y lo cogió en pleno aire y enseguida lo uso para volar en pedazos a los Maulers y a otros Locuts.

-¡Justamente lo que necesitaba, gracias Butters!- le agradeció el gordo para luego hacerle una ejecución a un Drone con el lanza misiles.

-¡Cuidado gordo idiota!- le dijo Alarcón para luego empujarlo a un lado, ya que un Drone Ciclop, lo trato de cortar con su lanzer y al pasar eso, el latino uso su escopeta de forma horizontal deteniendo la motosierra, pero como tiene su hombro derecho herido no estaba perdiendo ese forcejeo, pero des pues el castaño golpeo fuertemente al Drone en el lado derecho de la cabeza con su Boom-shot apartándolo del latino tirándolo al piso boca arriba y enseguida le piso fuertemente la cabeza reventándosela.

-¡No me digas gordo maldita minoría!- dijo molesto al colombiano.

-¿Cómo me dijiste pedazo de…? ¡Cuidado!- exclamo Alarcón para luego hacer que los dos se agacharan, esquivando por poco un disparo de un Locuts con un rifle de francotirador- ¡FRANCOTIRADOR!- les dijo a los demás.

-¡Yo me encargo!- dijo Kenny para luego coger uno de los escudos de los Mauler para protegerse de los disparos de los Locuts y después le disparo al francotirador con su Boltok dándole en la cabeza y enseguida se acercó a donde estaba y le lanzo su escudo a un Granadero clavándoselo en la cabeza y cogió el rifle del francotirador y sus municiones- ¡Kyle atrápalo!- le dijo para luego lanzarle el rifle para después dispararle a unos Desgraciados con su Boltok.

-¡Gracias Kenny!- le dijo el pelirrojo para después volarle la cabeza a un Boomer- ¡Cartman, aprovecha y coge las municiones de ese Boomer!- le dijo mientras recargaba el rifle.

El gordo asintió y se acercó al Boomer muerto mientras que Alarcón usaba el Lanzer del Ciclop muerto para cubrirlo y dispararle a unos Drones que se acercaban al gordo y este cogió el lanza granadas del Boomer muerto y junto con el suyo los uso para dispararle a varios Locuts al mismo tiempo volándolos en pedazos, pero de repente el piso detrás de él se abrió y de este salió un Copser y trato de golpearlo con una de sus patas, pero el gordo puso delante de sí los dos Boom-shots para protegerse, pero el Copser los golpeo reventándolos y mandando a volar de espaldas haciendo que se chocara contra el piso de espaldas gritando del dolor.

-¡Cartman!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyle, Kenny y Stan e hicieron el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero un Granadero con una escopeta recortada se puso en su camino e hizo el ademan de dispararles, pero enseguida Alarcón cogió un cuchillo de su bota y se lo lanzo al Granadero dándole en la cabeza matándolo y enseguida Stan cogió la escopeta recortada y las municiones del Locuts.

-¡Luis Carlos toma esto y ayuda a Cartman!- le dijo sargento al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba la recortada y las municiones y el latino las cogió en el aire con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra le disparaba a unos Desgraciados con su Lanzer.

-¡Gracias por el regalo!- les dijo el latino y enseguida corrió a donde estaba tirado Cartman que iba a ser rodeado por unos Desgraciados, pero con su Lanzer les disparo, pero luego vio que el Copser salió de nuevo del piso y se acercó al gordo y enseguida le disparo, pero el monstruo se protegía con sus patas delanteras así que enseguida desenfundo su recortada y se puso en medio del monstruo y del castaño y cuando levanto sus patas para atarlos…- comete esta- dicho esto le disparo al Copser justo en la cabeza despedazándosela y haciendo que cayera de espaldas- justo como a tus hermanos cuando estaban de compras en el centro comercial- le dijo de forma burlona y después ayudo al gordo a ponerse de pie- esta es como la tercera vez que te salvo el culo hoy- le dijo medio burlón e irónico.

-Sí, sí como sea, mejor sigamos peleando contra estas perras- le restó importancia el castaño y el latino le dio su Lanzer.

-Algún día te cobrare ese favor- le dijo ya serio el colombiano y enseguida se acercó a unos Drones y de un disparo de su escopeta recortada los despedazo- ¡cuatro por el precio de uno!- exclamo triunfal para luego recargar su arma (NA: en el multijugador de Gears 3 e sido capaz de matar a cuatro oponentes de un solo disparo de la recortada :O).

-¡Oigan HIJOS DE PUTA, hay viene un Brumak!- exclamo Tommas mientras sujetaba a un Drone como escudo y luego le clavo una granada y lo empujo a unos Locuts explotándolos.

-¡¿Un Brumak?!- preguntaron alarmados los demás Gears.

-Parece que es el mismo que vimos ayer cuando nos metimos en las cloacas- dijo Kyle mirando al monstruo a traces de si rifle de francotirador y el monstruo estaba en los pies de la montaña.

-¿Puedes matar a su jinete?- le pregunto Stan luego de dispararle a unos Ticker explotándolos.

-Solo necesito que distraigan al resto de los Locuts- les pidió el pelirrojo mientras trataba de enfocar al conductor del Brumak.

Los demás Gears asintieron y siguieron enfrentándose a los demás Locuts, Alarcón usaba su escopeta recortada y una escopeta Gnasher que encontró para despedazar a los Locuts que se le acercaban, Kenny cogió otro escudo de los Maulers y se puso detrás del judío para cubrirlo mientras y con su Boltok le disparaba a los Tickers explotándolos matando a los Locuts que estuvieran cerca de la explosión. Leo por otro lado les disparo a unos Drones y después uso su escopeta como un palo de golf para mandar a volar a un Ticker haciendo que cayera en un agujero E y después le disparo cerrando el agujero y matando a los Locuts que trataron de salir, pero después Jack lo tuvo que tirar pecho tierra ya que un Boomer le disparo con su Boom-Shot, pero enseguida Bradley le disparo en la cabeza con su Hammer-Busth dándole en los ojos y el Boomer al no ver disparo a la loca y mato con su lanza granadas a unos Desgraciado que se estaban acercando a Stan y después Luis Carlos se acercó a ese Boomer y con un disparo de su recortada le despedazo y Cartman enseguida cogió se Boom-Shot y lo uso para volar en pedazos a un Copser que había salido del piso y que había abierto sus patas, pero después unos agujeros E empezaron a abrir y de estos salieron Griner y el gordo trato de matarlos con su Boom-shot, pero ya no tenía municiones, pero enseguida Stan cogió a un Granadero como escudo y le clavo una granada y de un empujón lo envió a uno de los agujeros explotándolo y cerrándolo, pero enseguida los Griners que quedaban empezaron a disparar a los Gears, que trataron de ponerse a cubierto poniéndose detrás de las rocas o de los restos del helicóptero y trataban de dispararle a los Griners, pero los demás Locuts no los dejaban apuntar bien.

-¡Debemos acabar con esos Griners!- exclamo Jack mientras disparaba a ciegas a los mencionados.

-¿¡Alguna idea!?- pregunto Cartman y parecía que a nadie se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Piensen en algo rápido, el Brumak está empezando a subir la montaña!- les apresuro Kyle.

-¡Traten de dispararle a las piernas de los Griners para que caigan!- les dijo el teniente con voz ronca e hizo el ademan de hacer lo que dijo, pero su primo lo jalo enseguida haciendo que volviera a cubrirse- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces Jack!?- le pregunto molesto.

-¡Justamente iba a preguntarte lo mismo, si tratas de hacer eso, te van a llenar de agujeros!- le dijo molesto el rubio mayor, no sintiéndose intimidado por el tono de voz de su primo.

-¡Oigan, encontré estas MIERDAS granadas de fragmentación en el cadáver el PENDEJO piloto!- les dijo Tommas empezando a preocuparse por la aptitud de los otros rubios.

-¡Lánzaselas rápido!- le dijo el sargento y el rubio de Tourette hizo el ademan de lanzar las granadas, pero una bala le rozo el brazo derecho haciendo que gritara de dolor y la granada que tenía cayera cerca suyo.

-¡TOMMAS, NOOO!- grito Leo y enseguida se le acerco pateando la granada y esta fue a un lado y exploto al mismo tiempo que el teniente se ponía encima del rubio de Tourette cubriéndolo, pero unos pedazos de la granada le lastimaron la pierna derecha y el hombro izquierdo.

-¡AHHHHH!- grito adolorido el teniente aún encima del otro rubio, demostrando que aunque odia con toda su alma a los Locuts, pone primero a sus amigos sobre sus deseos de venganza y sed de sangre.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron Jack, Cartman, Stan, Kenny y Bradley al mismo tiempo y el rubio mayor cogió un escudo de Mauler que estaba cerca y con este se protegió de los disparos de los Griners mientras caminaba de izquierda a derecha y usaba su Lanzer para dispararle a los monstruos, pero no los hería gravemente, pero los distrajo mientras el rubio rizado, el sargento y el castaño se acercaron al teniente herido mientras el rubio de Tourette lo sostenía.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- le pregunto preocupado Bradley.

-No se preocupen… saben muy bien que pasado por cosas peores que esto…- les dijo con dificultad el teniente.

-"Ni que lo digas"- espeto irónico su otra personalidad y después el rubio claro le dijo a Tommas que le diera sus granadas al sargento y este asintió y se las lanzo a los Griners y cuando explotaron los dejaron heridos y que se pusieran de rodillas y los otros Gears enseguida los remataron disparándoles en la cabeza.

-¡No podemos seguir así!- exclamo Jack mientras seguía usando el escudo para protegerse y disparar con su Lanzer.

-¡Se me están acabando las balas para las escopetas!- exclamo Alarcón para luego golpear a un Drone en la cabeza con la culata de su Gnasher y después dio media vuelta asía atrás para darle un puñetazo en la cara a otro con su mano izquierda y después se echó a un lado y cogió su recortada y de un disparo los despedazo a los dos.

-¡Apúrate rápido judío!- le apresura Cartman mientras disparaba a unos Drones.

-¡Estoy en eso!, vamos… vamos… un poco más abajo…- dijo Kyle mientras trataba de enfocar al jinete del Brumak con su rifle de francotirador y después de unos segundos de apuntar le disparo en la cabeza al jinete- ¡le di!- exclamo triunfal para luego agacharse esquivando uno de los misiles del Brumak.

El gran monstruo al no tener quien lo maneje, empezó a descontrolarse y disparo sus ametralladoras contra los Locuts menores despedazándolos o pisándolos con sus grandes patas y los demás monstruos al ver que el Brumak estaba descontrolado, le empezaron a dispararle para tratar de detenerlo, aunque no le hacían un daño muy grave.

-¡Están distraídos disparándole a ese pendejo, es nuestra oportunidad!- dijo Cartman.

-¡Pues larguémonos rápido!- dijo Alarcón.

Los Gears bajaron la montaña por el lado contrario de donde estaba el Brumak, Jack, Kenny y Bradley ayudaban a mover a Leo cargándolo, pero a pesar del Brumak descontrolado algunos Locuts empezaron a disparar contra los soldados y perseguirlos, el teniente junto con los rubios que lo cargaban iban adelante, mientras que el resto de los soldados disparaban hacía atrás para tratar de mantener a raya a los Locuts que los perseguían, pero para su mala suerte el Brumak ya había terminado de matar a los demás Locuts y los empezó a perseguir y mientras caminaba el piso temblaba con cada paso y empezó a disparar, matando a los Locuts que perseguían a los Gears.

-¡Ese hijo de puta animal nos está persiguiendo!- dijo molesto y preocupado Luis Carlos mientras le disparaba a la bestia con su Boltok, pero ningún arma de los soldados lo herían gravemente.

-¡Tenemos que buscar un lugar para resguardarnos y evitar que nos mate!- exclamo el sargento.

-¡Hay ahí unas grandes rocas, vamos haya!- dijo Jack que seguía cargando a Leo con la ayuda de Kenny y Bradley.

Los Gears se dirigieron a las grandes rocas mientras trataban de esquivar los disparos del monstruo y después este disparo sus misiles que dieron contra unas rocas destruyéndolas y algunos pedazos cayeron cerca de los Gears.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Kyle y después una gran roca cayo delante de ellos impidiéndoles avanzar.

-¡MIERDA!- gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo y el monstruo se les acercaba cada vez más y más.

-¡Estamos perdidos!- exclamo aterrado Bradley.

-¡No tenemos de otra, disparémosle a ese maldito!- exclamo Stan molesto.

-¡Recuerden dispararle a sus ametralladoras, cañón y piernas!- les dijo el teniente aún adolorido.

-¡Y tenemos que buscar mejores posiciones de ataque!- les dijo Alarcón.

Los Gears se pusieron detrás de unas rocas, algunos estaban en posiciones elevadas, mientras que Bradley estaba junto con Leo tratando de detener la sangre de sus heridas y estaban detrás de una gran roca.

-¿Aún tienes Boom-Shots Cartman? - le preguntó el sargento .

-Solo tengo uno que me encontré y solo tiene una munición- le dijo el gordo.

-Pues trata de volarle la cabeza a ese maldito- le dijo el sargento- El resto escuche tenemos que distraer a ese monstruo y dispárenle s su ametralladora y al cañón- le dijo a los demás Gears a través del comunicador.

-"Entendido"- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo y se prepararon para enfrentarse al Brumak.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, creo que en el siguiente aparecerán personajes sorpresa del juego :O y gracias por sus reviews, (mejor dicho, gracias Coyote Smit :D).**


	11. Chapter 11

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de este fic, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: RECIBIENDO AYUDA POR PARTE DE UNAS LEYENDAS VIVIENTES Y VIENDO LAS CICATRICES DE UNA VIDA DIFICIL**

Los Gears se enfrentaban al Brumak, ellos trataban de dispararle a las ametralladoras del monstruo y al cañón que tiene en la espalda y este los trataba de matar disparándole y lanzándole misiles y los Gears tenían que ponerse a cubierto o esquivar los misiles para no ser despedazados.

-¡Así no vamos a lograr nada!- exclamo molesto Cartman.

-¡Tenemos que buscar algún punto débil en ese maldito animal!- exclamo Alarcón con el mismo semblante que el gordo.

-¡Oigan, en su espalda parece que tiene dos contenedores de Imulsión!- dijo Kyle luego de ver al monstruo con su rifle de francotirador.

-¡Pues entonces algunos de nosotros distraigámoslos y el resto traten de dispararle a esos contenedores!- dijo el sargento Marsh.

Stan, Jack, Cartman y Tommas llamaban la atención del Brumak disparándole por delante y este los trataba de volar en pedazos, mientras que Kyle, Bradley, Kenny y Luis Carlos disparaban a la espalda del monstruo tratando de explotar los contenedores que tiene y después de unos segundos de disparar, los explotaron destruyendo el cañón que tiene en la espalda y el monstruo rugió de dolor y cayera al piso.

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamo triunfal Alarcón.

-"Ya era hora"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente de Leo.

-Muy bien hecho chicos, ahora busquemos un lugar seguro y esperemos a que lleguen a buscarnos y….- el sargento Marsh no pudo seguir porque el Brumak se levantó del piso mientras rugía y se podía notar que su espalda está muy lastimada.

-¡NO JODA!- exclamo molesto y preocupado Alarcón.

-¡Ese hijo de puta sí que resiste!- exclamo Cartman con el mismo semblante.

-¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!- pregunto Jack con el mismo semblante que el latino y el gordo y los Gears trataban de pensar en un plan para acabar con el monstruo mientras trataban de esquivar sus disparos.

-¡Sé que hacer!- dijo el Teniente Stouch aún adolorido.

-¡Pues habla rápido!- le dijo Cartman mientras le trataba de disparar al Brumak.

-¿Aún… tienes granadas Tommas…?- pregunto el teniente.

-Solo tengo dos ¡VERGAS!- le dijo el otro rubio.

-Entonces… que dos de ustedes cojan las granadas… y pasen entre las patas de ese maldito y clávenle una granada en cada pata…- les dijo el teniente.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?- le pregunto asombrado Kyle por ese plan.

-Escuchen… si le clavamos una granada en cada pata… la explosión dañar gravemente sus patas… y así caería al piso de una vez por todas… y lo mataríamos con mucha más facilidad…- les explico aún adolorido el rubio claro.

-Puede que funcione- le dijo Alarcón mientras le disparaba al Brumak con su Boltok.

-¿Pero quién va a estar tan loco para hacer eso?- pregunto Cartman.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Kenny ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto preocupado Kyle.

-Claro, después de todo yo puedo revi… salirme con la mía como siempre lo hago- el rubio se corrigió a último momento.

-Entonces… Tommas pásale las granadas… y el resto llame la atención de ese monstruo… para que no se dé cuenta de Kenny…- les dijo el teniente.

Los otros Gears asintieron, el rubio de Tourette le mando a Kenny las dos granadas de fragmentación y luego de eso los otros Gears le empezaron a disparar al Brumak llamando su atención y este empezó a dispararles con sus ametralladoras y Kenny aprovecho el momento y fue corriendo en dirección al monstruo, pero este se lo vio y con su brazo derecho trato de aplastarlo, pero el rubio se tiró asía adelante esquivando por poco el puño del monstruo que al dar contra el piso hizo que temblara y el rubio enseguida se puso entre sus piernas y le clavo una granada en cada talón y enseguida se alejó de Brumak justo cuando este lo iba a pisar, pero luego las granadas explotaron lastimando gravemente los pies del monstruo que volvió a rugir de dolor y cayo boca abajo y no se podía poner de pie.

-¡Ya cayó, es nuestra oportunidad para matarlo!- exclamo Jack y enseguida junto con los demás Gears se acercaron al monstruo y los que tenían escopeta le dispararon en la cara a quema ropa matándolo de una vez por todas.

-Al fin matamos a este marica no joda- dijo Alarcón para luego soplar el humo de su escopeta recortada, pero después se sobo su hombro herido y gimo adolorido.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Stan.

-Lo suficiente para seguir peleando- le afirma el latino para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle.

-Deberían preocuparse más por Butters- les recrimino Bradley mientras ayudaba a Jack a mover al teniente.

-¿Cómo te sientes Butters?- le pregunto preocupado Kenny.

-Ya les dije… que eh sufrido cosas peores que esto…- les afirmo el rubio claro entre gemidos de dolor, pero al menos su voz volvía a la normalidad y eso alivio a los demás rubios.

-¿Control me reciben?- pregunto el sargento por el comunicador.

-"Los recibo, ¿Cómo se encuentran?"- les pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-Casi todos estamos bien- le dijo el sargento y la pelinegra soltó un suspiro de alivio- Pero Alarcón y Butters están heridos, necesitamos que nos recojan.

-"Entendido, el equipo al que le pedí ayuda ya deben de estar cerca de ustedes y no van a creer de quien se trata ya que…"- la pelinegra no pudo seguir porque…

-¡GRUAAA!- se escuchó un rugido y resulta que era nada más y nada menos que otro Brumak que se acercaba a los Gears.

-¡BRUMAK!- gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma!- exclamo Alarcón, más molesto que preocupado.

-¿Que decías sobre que te sientes los suficiente bien para seguir peleando?- le pregunto irónico Cartman y el latino lo miro molesto.

-¡Estamos JODIDOS!- exclamo Tommas y no se supo si lo último que dijo fue por su síndrome o por el miedo.

-¡Maldición y ya no se me ocurre nada!- exclamo Leo recuperando su voz ronca.

El Brumak se acercaba más y más a los Gears y estos le dispararon pero no lograban herirlo gravemente y cuando el monstruo se dispuso a lanzarle sus misiles…

-¡BUMM!- se escuchó un poderoso disparo y un gran misil dio contra el brazo izquierdo del monstruo despedazándolo y la bestia rugió de dolor mientras el brazo cayó al piso y de una saliente apareció u Centauro, estos son unos grandes tanques de guerra con cuatro enormes ruedas y con un poderoso cañón con el cual se puede despedazar a casi cualquier enemigo, justo como está pasando ahora, y luego el tanque produjo otro disparo que dio contra la cabeza del Brumak reventándosela en pedazos matándolo enseguida.

-¿Dónde consigo uno de esos?- pregunto Alarcón refiriéndose al tanque y luego este se acercó a los Gears.

-Qué bueno, estamos a salvo- dijo aliviado Bradley.

-¡Me gusto volar en pedazos a ese pendejo!- exclamo una voz que provenía del tanque.

-Es voz…- dijo Kenny asombrado al reconocerla.

-No puede ser…- dijo Cartman con el mismo semblante.

-¿Acaso será…?- pregunto Alarcón asombrado también y cuando la escotilla del tanque se abrió muchos de los Gears se asombraron al ver quien salía.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- les saludo nada más y nada menos que Cole tren.

-¡Es Cole tren!- exclamaron Luis Carlos, Cartman, Kenny, Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo y con un tono que parecía de admiración.

-Es el mismo tipo del que hemos escuchado tanto- dijo Butters y al igual que el resto de su equipo no estaban tan emocionados al verlo.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicos?- les pregunto otro Gear que salió del tanque y era nada más y nada menos que que Dominic Santiago.

-Hola Dom- saludo el cuarteto ya que al parecer ya lo conocían.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarles el culo- les dijo otro Gear que salió del tanque.

-Oigan, es Baird del equipo alfa- dijo Kyle a los demás.

-¿Y te preguntabas que íbamos hacer mañana Dom?- pregunto otro Gears para luego bajarse del tanque al igual que Cole, Baird y Dom y los demás Gears se asombraron al verlo.

-No puede ser…- dijo asombrado Alarcón.

-Es… es…- Stan no podía hablar bien por su asombro.

-¡Es Marcus Fénix!- exclamaron los Gears al verlo, después de todo Marcus es famoso y reconocido por todos los Gears por sus grandes logros y destreza en el campo de batalla, aunque haya sido condenado a prisión.

-"Desde hace mucho tiempo que hemos querido conocerlo"- dijo la otra mitad de Butters en su mente con cierta emoción.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicos?- les pregunto Fénix.

-Pues no precisamente bien- le dijo Luis Carlos mientras se sujetaba su hombro derecho.

-Como se nota que los Locuts sí que les dieron duro- les dijo bromista Cole.

-¿Y que es los que hacen por estos lados?- les pregunto Kyle sin prestarle atención al comentario de Cole.

-¿Ustedes saben sobre el bombardeo que se hizo con las bombas de masa ligera?- les pregunto Baird.

-Claro que lo sabemos, nosotros íbamos en ese tren para escoltarlo hasta que apareció en general RAAM junto con varios Locuts- les dijo el sargento Marsh.

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes abandonaron ese tren como cobardes- les espeto Baird de forma desaprobatoria y el escuadrón S y rubio lo miraron molestos.

-Cállate Baird, pues debemos darles las gracias ya que ustedes acabaron con muchos de los Locuts que abordaron ese tren y debilitaron mucho a RAAM y así fuimos capaces de ganarle- les dijo Marcus.

-Fue un placer joder a esos pendejos y darle un buen escarmiento a ese maldito maricón- dijo Cartman refiriéndose a RAAM.

-Lo único malo es que no estuvimos presentes para ver como mataban al maldito de RAAM- dijo Alarcón en un puchero y algunos de los otro Gears rieron por eso.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Pero eso no explica cómo es que están aquí- dijo Kyle retomando la conversación original.

-Pues luego de bombardear la fortaleza Locuts, nos enviaron a la base a descansar y después nos pidieron que fuéramos a los alrededores de la ciudad de Timgad Oriente para ver i habían Locuts sobrevivientes y después nos dijeron que dos escuadrones estaban siendo atacados- les explico Dom.

-Y así llegamos salvándoles el culo de ese Brumak- terminó diciendo Baird y los otros Gears lo vieron de nuevo molestos.

-Pero se nota que si fueron capaces de despedazar a ese otro Brumak- les dijo Cole señalando al primer Brumak.

-Claro que fuimos capaces- les aseguro arrogantemente Alarcón.

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar mierda y larguémonos antes de que aparezcan más Locuts- les dijo Marcus.

Los otros Gears ayudaron a Butters a subirse en el tanque y después se retiraron del lugar pasando por encima de los dos Brumaks muertos. En el transcurso del camino, los Gears más jóvenes les preguntaron a Marcus y a los demás sobre lo que hicieron en la casa de los soberanos y lo que paso en la base de los sobrevivientes de Franklin y cuando pusieron el resonador para tratar de escanear los túneles de los Locuts y como consiguieron los datos en la casa de Adan Fénix y como fueron capaces de abordar el tren y derrotar a los Locuts que estaban en él y como derrotaron al general RAAM y Marcus junto con sus amigos les dijeron como habían logrado hacer todas esas cosas y eso asombro a los dos escuadrones, incluso al de Butters.

-Wau… como se nota que son bien hábiles- les alago Jack.

-Claro que lo somos hijo, después de todo tienen la ayuda del tren- comento bromista Cole refiriéndose a sí mismo.

-"Nosotros hubiéramos logrado hacer eso y mucho más"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Con mi ayuda hubieran hecho eso con mayor facilidad- dijo Alarcón arrogantemente sacándole unas risas a unos Gears y una mirada extraña por parte de los otros.

-Y que nos dicen ustedes chicos, ¿Qué es lo que han hecho en estos últimos días?- les pregunto Dom.

-Pues verán…- dijo Stan y junto con sus amigos les contaron lo que paso desde que fueron a ese centro comercial y como conocieron a Luis Carlos cuando los salvo y como fueron a los alrededores de la casa de los soberanos cuando Delta y Alfa estaban siendo atacados por los Locuts y como tuvieron que escapar de los Krills y de los Reavers que los perseguían y después como fueron a la base destruida de los sobrevivientes y como ayudaron a Tai, Michael, Clayton y a Sam cuando estaban protegiendo a esos civiles en la biblioteca y como Butters y su equipo los ayudaron y después como tuvieron que tratar de defender el tren en donde estaban las bombas de masa ligeras y como tuvieron que bloquear los controles del tren y abandonarlo luego de pelear contra RAAM y los Locuts que lo acompañaban y después como tuvieron que meterse en las cloacas para evitar que unos Reavers los mataran, claro omitiendo el detalle sobre lo que paso con Butters cuando dormían y después como el helicóptero que los fue a buscar fue derribado y cayeron en una pequeña montaña y tuvieron que pelear contra varios Locuts y como tuvieron que enfrentarse al primer Brumak que los ataco antes de que Delta los salvara del segundo Brumak.

-Como se nota que han pasado por cosas difíciles chicos- les dijo Fénix.

-Ni que lo diga- le dijo irónico Alarcón.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Jacinto?- pregunto Bradley, que junto con Tommas, Jack y Kenny trataban de limpiar las heridas que tiene Butters.

-Solo unos cuantos kilómetros y…- Baird no pudo seguir porque una explosión se escuchó cerca del tanque y este se sacudió.

-¿¡Que carajos?!- preguntaron varios de los Gears al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Ahora que mierda pasa!?- pregunto enojado Leo y por su tono de voz intimido a los otros Gears, incluyendo a Marcus y a sus amigos.

-"¿Qué rayos le ocurre a este sujeto?"- se preguntó mentalmente Dom.

-¡Unos Reavers de mierda nos están atacando por detrás y delante de nosotros hay unos Boomers disparando!- dijo Baird respondiendo a lo que pregunto Leo.

-¡Cole maneja el cañón y acaba con los Boomers, el resto mantengamos a raya a los Reavers!- dijo Marcus.

Los Gears asintieron, Baird trataba de esquivar las grabadas disparadas por los Boomers, mientras que Cole los volaba en pedazos con el cañón del tanque mientras que el resto se asomaban por fuera del tanque para dispararle a los Reavers y tratar de mantenerlos a raya disparándoles, pero luego el misil de un Reaver dio contra el cañón del tanque destruyendo esa parte.

-¡Mierda, perdimos el cañón principal!- exclamo molesto Cole.

-¡Entonces no queda otra, Baird tienes que atropellar a esos Boomers!- le dijo Marcus.

-¿¡Están locos!? ¡PENDEJOS!- les pregunto asustado Tommas y ese insulto molesto a los cuatro Gears mayores.

-Luego arreglaremos cuentas contigo, lo que importa ahora es evitar que nos maten- dijo Baird mientras conducía en dirección a los Boomers mientras trataba de hacer que el tanque esquivara los misiles que le lanzaban ellos y los que lanzaban los Reavers y después de unos segundos Baird atropello a varios Boomers y siguió su camino mientras los demás Gears seguían disparando a los Reavers que les estaban pisando los talones, pero de repente un Copser adulto salió del suelo delante de los Gears.

-¡Mierda!- grito Baird mientras pisaba el freno, pero fue demasiado tarde y quedo justo delante del monstruo y este clavo sus grandes patas encima del tanque impidiéndole escapar.

-¡Estamos jodidos!- exclamo Cole.

-¡Tenemos que tratar de quitarnos de encima a este Copser!- exclamo molesto Jack y después unos misiles dieron contra la parte trasera del tanque.

-¡Pues que a alguien se le ocurra alguna idea rápido antes de que nos vuelen en pedazos!- dijo molesto y preocupado Baird y después se escuchó el rugido del Copser.

-Un momento, ¡sé que hacer!- exclamo Alarcón y los demás Gears le prestaron atención- cuando el Copser habrá su boca, que alguien le meta granadas de fragmentación para así volarle la cabeza- les explico a los demás.

-Buena idea- le apoyo Dom.

-¿Alguien tiene granadas de fragmentación?- pregunto Kyle.

-Yo tengo unas cuantas- dijo Marcus.

-Pues ya sabe que hacer…- le dijo Leo. Esperaron que el Copser volviera a rugir y cuando lo hizo Fénix enseguida abrió la escotilla superior del tanque y le lanzo dos granadas de fragmentación al monstruo en la boca.

-¡Cómetelo!- exclamo el sargento para enseguida cerrar la escotilla y justo después la cabeza del Copser exploto en pedazos.

-¡Qué bonito explota!- exclamo Cole.

-¡Sácanos de aquí rápido!- apresuro Cartman a Baird y este bufó molesto e hizo que el tanque pusiera marcha trasera alejándose del cadáver del Copser y esquivando por poco los misiles de los Copser y se continuó la persecución.

Luego de unos minutos, el tanque entro en medio de dos montañas y los Reavers tuvieron que ponerse en línea para poder pasar por ahí pero algunos se chocaban entre sí o contra las paredes de la montaña explotando, pero luego de unos segundos Baird detuvo el tanque ya que una gran montaña estaba delante y no podía avanzar y los Reavers se pusieron de pie y empezaron a disparar y lanzar misiles contra el Centauro.

-¡Estamos bloqueados!- exclamo alarmado Kenny.

-¡Y no hay más salida!- exclamo Dom con el mismo semblante.

-¡Y esos malditos Reavers no dejan de joder!- comento molesto Leo sin cambiar su voz ronca.

-¿Ah alguien se le ocurre alguna idea?- pregunto Marcus y todos vieron a Alarcón y a Leo que generalmente son a los que se les ocurren grandes ideas en momentos críticos.

-No me miren a mí, mi cerebro ya se secó- les dijo el latino de forma preocupante.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Leo y su otra mitad estaba en la misma situación.

-Estamos jodidos- comento Baird de forma pesimista y los demás Gears se miraron entre sí preocupados mientras se sentían y se escuchaban explosiones. Pero luego Stan abrió un poco una escotilla y vio unas grandes rocas que estaban en lo alto de las montañas y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oigan, ¿y si disparamos a esas rocas para que le caigan a los Reavers?- pregunto y los demás vieron a donde apuntaba.

-Buena idea chico- le dijo Marcus.

-¿Pero no nos va a caer las rocas encima?- pregunto preocupado Bradley.

-Es eso o nos explotan en pedazos, así que hay que arriesgarse- les dijo Marcus.

-¡Entonces aplastemos a esas perras voladoras!- exclamo Cole y luego los Gears empezaron a disparar a los bordes de las montañas y después de unos segundos haciendo eso lograron hacer que los bordes se debilitaran y las grandes rocas empezaron a caer y aplastaron a los Reavers y estos no tuvieron tiempo de escapar volando.

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamo triunfal Alarcón para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle.

-Oh que lastima, creo ya no van a poder volar- comento Cole de forma burlona fingiendo tener lastima por los monstruos.

-Al fin nos deshicimos de esos pendejos- espeto Cartman.

-Ahora larguémonos antes de más de esos ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! Aparezcan- dijo Tommas y de nuevo los cuatro Gears mayores lo vieron de mala manera.

-Bueno, entonces larguémonos- dijo Baird para luego hacer que el Centauro pasara por encima de las rocas derribadas y largarse de las montañas.

Luego de una hora de viaje, los Gears ya habían llegado a Jacinto y no perdieron el tiempo en ir al Centro Médico de Jacinto para que atendieran a los Gears, especialmente a Butters.

-¡AUCh, cuidado!- se quejó Cartman mientras una enfermera le ponía unos puntos.

-Como te quejas culón- le dijo molesto Kyle mientras una enfermera le ponía una venda- gracias Rebeca- le agradeció.

-De nada- le dijo sonriente la mujer y fue a atender a los otros Gears.

-Oiga enfermera, ¿Cómo esta Butters?- le pregunto Kenny.

-¿Quién?-

-El teniente Stouch- corrigió Jack, que tiene unas cuantas vendas y coceduras, al parecer la mayoría de las personas conocen a Butters por ser el teniente Stouch.

-Ah… el doctor ya lo está atendiendo, pero parece que no es nada grave- les dijo la mujer y el primo y los amigos del rubio suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Y cómo está el soldado Alarcón?- le pregunto Stan.

-Él también está fuera de peligro- les afirmo la enfermera.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlos?- le pregunto de nuevo Stan.

-Ummm… voy a preguntarle al doctor, por favor esperen- les pidió la enfermera y luego se retiró del lugar.

-Creo que ya mejor me largo- comento Cartman.

-¿No quieres ver cómo están Butters y Luis Carlos?- le pregunto Kyle, molesto por esa aptitud por parte del gordo.

-Rebeca dijo que estaban bien, así que no hay de preocuparse- dicho esto el gordo se retiró del ante la mirada molesta y desaprobatoria de los demás.

-Como se nota que a ese tipo le importa mucho sus amigos- dijo sarcástico e irónico Baird.

-Creo que yo también me voy- dijo Jack ganándose la atención de los demás- tengo que ir a donde mis padres para que vean que estoy bien y decirles que Butterscupp está aquí para que así lo visiten- les explico.

-Bueno adiós ¡PENDEJO!- se despidió Tommas.

-Y no se te olvide traer a Leonardo- le dijo Bradley.

-Imposible que se me olvide- les dijo sonriendo y luego se fue del lugar.

-¡Stan!- grito de repente Wendy.

-¡Marcus!- grito Anya, las dos eran acompañadas de Hoffman y ninguna de las dos pudo disimular su alegría y se acercaron a sus respectivos sargentos.

-Mejor dejamos solos a los noviecitos- dijo burlonamente Kenny ganándose las risas de los Gears y la mala mirada de los dos sargentos.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban con los sargentos, Hoffman hablaba con el resto del equipo Delta, mientras que el escuadrón S hablaba con los amigo de Butters y después de unos minutos Rebeca regreso.

-Ya puede visitar a sus amigos- les dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Pues vamos- dijo Kyle y junto con los rubios y el equipo Delta fueron a donde estaban Butters y Luis Carlos.

-Bueno Wendy, tengo que ver cómo están Luis Carlos y Butters- le dijo Stan.

-Está bien, me alegro que hayan podido regresar- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso sonrojo un poco al pelinegro.

-Eh… yo también me alegro- dijo Stan para luego irse.

-Ah… amor joven- espeto Hoffman de forma algo desaprobatoria y luego se retiró con el pelotón Delta y Anya que miro eso de forma nostálgica.

-¿Cómo estas Luis?- le pregunto Kyle mientras entraba a la habitación junto con los otros Gears.

-Mucho mejor que cuando llegue aquí- les dijo irónico y bromista el latino.

-Con esa respuesta se nota que estás bien- le dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante y los demás Gears rieron por eso.

-¿Y qué vas hacer luego de salir del hospital?- le pregunto Stan.

-Pues supongo que ir a mi casa a no hacer nada y jugar video juegos- les dijo bromista Alarcón y los demás rieron por eso, pero después puso semblante serio- pero primero tendría que avisarle a los familiares de mi viejo pelotón, que todos ellos murieron cuando nos pusieron esa trampa en el centro comercial- les dijo con pesar.

-Te entendemos… ¿pero no vas a visitar a tus familiares o algo así?- le pregunto Kyle tratando de cambiar de tema, pero el latino no cambio de semblante.

-No tengo ningún familiar vivo, mis padres y mi abuela murieron en las guerras del péndulo cuando era un niño y el único familiar que tenía era mi abuelo… hasta que… fue asesinado por el general RAAM hace doce años- les dijo ya triste el latino (NA: tengo que ponerme más trama DX).

-Oh… creo que mejor vamos a ver a Butters- dijo Kenny tratando de terminar con ese momento incómodo.

-Bueno adiós, déjenme tirado a mi suerte- les dijo sarcástico el latino.

-Ya no te preocupes, cuando volvamos a visitarte te traeremos pollo frito, papitas fritas y una gaseosa- le trato de animar Kyle.

-De solo imaginarlo, se me hace agua la boca- les dijo ya burlón y animado al latino y eso le saco unas risas a los demás Gears que salieron de la habitación.

-Parece que ese truco no solo funciona con Cartman- dijo aun riendo Kenny y después llegaron a la habitación de Butters, pero Tommas y Bradley se dieron una mirada preocupada entre ellos.

-Oye Butters venimos a ver como…- dijo Stan mientras abría la puerta, pero enseguida se calló al ver al rubio, este tenía muchas cicatrices horribles en todo su musculoso torso, espalda y en la parte superior de sus brazos y en sus muñecas y algunas muy profundas y largas y tiene unas vendas en su hombro y pierna heridos y en estas también tiene cicatrices.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro impactado Kyle mientras se ponía una mano en la boca.

-No puede ser…- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante que el judío, mientras que Bradley trataba de no llorar al ver al rubio claro en ese estado tan deplorable y Tommas le puso una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo.

-Hola chicos- les saludo el teniente triste al ver que los demás lo vieron en esas condiciones y también se enojó al recordar todas las cosas horribles que le han pasado al verse a sí mismo.

-Ve… venimos a ver como estabas-le dijo Kyle tratando de no seguir impactado.

-Muchas gracias- les dijo el rubio claro tratando de sonreír por eso.

-"Por lo menos se tomaron la molestia de venir a visitarnos"- espeto desagradecido la voz gutural en la mente del teniente.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte en que derrotan al Brumak y como aparecen Marcus y los otros Gears y también la parte cuando vieron el estado de Butters. Pero cambiando de tema, creo que dentro de poco hare un pequeño fic de romance de una pareja Crack, es para variar de las historias de este género y de las Crónicas y gracias por sus reviews (Coyote Smit).**


	12. Chapter 12

**SOUTH WARS**

**CAPÌTULO DOCE: UNA HERMOSA REUNION FAMILIAR**

**KYLE POV**

No podía creer lo que mis amigos y yo estábamos viendo, Butters tiene unas cicatrices terribles en casi todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su torso, creo que son las cicatrices más horribles que eh visto en todos estos años de guerra y de darme cuenta de que Bradley trataba de no llorar al ver a Butters así y Tommas le trataba de dar apoyo.

-Hola chicos- nos había saludado Butters y pudimos notar por su tono de voz que no estaba feliz al verlo en esas condiciones.

-Ve… venimos a ver como estabas- le dije tratando de superar mi asombro.

-Muchas gracias- nos dijo tratando de sonreír, pero obviamente le costaba mucho hacer eso, aunque debo admitir que cualquier otra persona ni lo intentaría en un estado como ese.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro y tu pierna?- le pregunto Kenny tratando de superar su asombro.

-Ya les dije que eh sobrevivido a cosas peores que esto- nos dijo cortante- ¿pero dónde está Jack y Eric?- nos preguntó.

-El culón ya se fue- le dije molesto al recordar la insensibilidad del culo gordo y Butters frunció el ceño un poco molesto- pero Jack dijo que fue a buscar a tus tíos y a tu hijo- cuando le dije eso, hizo que a Butters se le formara una gran sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en su cara.

-No puedo esperar para ver a Leonardo- nos dijo con gran emoción y felicidad de la misma forma en como lo dijo en esa ocasión en el helicóptero.

Luego de eso empezamos a hablar de diferentes cosas, como desde que hicimos desde que abandonamos nuestro viejo pueblo de South Park y cuando nos volvimos soldados y las misiones más importantes que hemos tenido, claro no tocando los temas sobre los padres de Butters y de sus primos y Lexus y algunas de sus misiones nos sorprendió ya que varias de esas son de alto riesgo y creo que ni a los guardias Ónix se les pondrían esas misiones (NA: los guardias Ónix son supuestamente los tipos de Gears más hábiles de todos) pero al parecer a Butters no le importaba el riesgo, es más parecía estar orgulloso haciendo ese tipo de misiones ya que obviamente puede matar a muchos Locust, pero pude darme cuenta de que Tommas y Bradley no parecían estar tan orgullosos, probablemente debido a que no tienen tantos deseos de venganza y sed de sangre como los que tiene Butters. Luego de un momento apareció Jack.

-Hola Butterscupp, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Supongo que bien- le dijo Butters con pesar- ¿pero dónde Leonardo y mis tíos?- le pregunto cambiando de semblante.

-Aquí estamos- dijo de repente la tía de Butters, no recuerdo como se llama, lo único que sé es que creo que fue la hermana de la mamá de Butters y su esposo fue el hermano del papá de Butters y tampoco me acuerdo de su nombre (NA: yo tampoco recuerdo los nombres de los tíos de Butters).

-¡Tía, tío, me alegro de verlos!- les dijo Butters sonriendo.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- le dijo su tía sonriendo y pudimos darnos cuenta de que no parecía estar impactada al ver las cicatrices de Butters, de seguro no es la primera vez que lo ve así.

-Y te trajimos una sorpresa- le dijo su tío y luego se hizo a un lado y pudimos ver a un niño de tres años con ropa azul, ojos celestes y cabello marrón amarillento.

-¡PAPI!- exclamo el chico y fue corriendo a donde estaba Butters y enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que era su hijo.

-¡LEO!-dijo feliz Butters mientras su hijo saltaba en la cama y los dos se abrazaban y al parecer a su hijo no le incomodaba las cicatrices de Butters, pero pude darme cuenta de que Butters le dijo Leo y no Leonardo, eso me hizo pensar en lo que nos dijeron Jack y Tommas sobre que le dicen Leo cuando Butters esté pasando por uno de sus trastornos mentales, ¿acaso le dicen así por la aptitud que tenga en el momento o le dicen de esa manera para que recuerde a su hijo y traten de alguna manera de persuadirlo para que no se arriesgue como lo hace cuando pelee contra los Locuts?-

-Es igual a Butters- nos dijo en voz baja Stan asombrado mientras los tíos de Butters se le acercaban.

-Excepto por su cabello- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-¡Te extrañe mucho papi!- dijo Leonardo a Butters y al igual que sus tíos no pareció incomodarse por las cicatrices que tiene Butters.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho hijo- le dijo Butters mientras lo besaba y besaba y eso se nos hizo un poco conmovedor.

-Ah… - Bradley soltó una especie de suspiro al ver eso, aunque no se sabe si por lo conmovedor… o si fantaseaba pensando que era Butters el que lo besara a él o si fantaseaba imaginado que el fuera el equivalente a una madre y Butters fuera el padre y Leonardo fuera como el hijo de los dos.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro algo hastiado y molesto Jack mientras se ponía una mano en la cara, lo más probable es que esté pensando lo que yo pensé.

-Tal vez Butters haya perdido a su ¡PUTA! Esposa y a sus ¡ESTUPIDOS! Primos, pero al menos tiene a su hijo, a sus ¡PENDEJOS! Tíos y a nosotros- nos dijo Tommas tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Si… tal vez yo haya perdido a mis hermanos y a mis tíos, pero por lo menos tengo a mis padres y a mi primo vivos y a Leonardo que es como si fuera mi sobrino- nos dijo Jack tratando de ver el lado bueno también. Y quien sabe… ahora que la fortaleza Locuts ha sido destruida, tal vez pueda encontrar a alguna hermosa chica y formar mi propia familia también- nos dijo mientras se sobaba el pecho en donde tiene tatuaje del nombre Jesica.

-Lo mismo ¡CAGO! Digo- dijo Tommas, pero pude darme cuenta de que miraba discretamente a Bradley, ¿Por qué será?

-Tienen razón, tal vez algún día deje de ser tan sin vergüenza y logre encontrarme una chica estable- nos dijo Kenny.

-El día en que dejes de coquetear con las chicas, será el mismo día cuando Cartman deje de ser tan gordo y racista- le dijo burlón Stan y todos reímos por eso.

-Oigan chicos, quiero que conozcan a mi hijo y a mis tíos- nos dijo Butters y nos acercamos a ellos.

Luego de unas horas hablando, en la que conocíamos mejor a los tíos de Butters y a Leonardo diciéndonos como sobrevivían por las islas del sur que están lejos de Jacinto, dándonos a entender que la vida era más complicada en esos lugares, Stan, Kenny, Bradley, Tommas y yo decidimos irnos dejando solos a Butters con Jack, su hijo y sus tíos.

Bradley y Tommas nos dijeron que les habían asignado un apartamento a cada uno cuando llegaron a Jacinto, la ventada de ser un soldado y no un civil cualquiera ya que a los soldados y a sus familias les dan sus propios departamentos o casas, supongo que a Butters, a su hijo, a sus tíos y a Jack les dieron lo mismo, pero Kenny vive solo, después de todo no volvió hablar ni a tener ningún contacto con sus padres desde que Karen y Kevin murieron.

Stan se fue a su casa en donde vivía con sus padres, yo hice lo mismo y mientras caminaba por las calles vi a unos niños jugando, suspire con nostalgia ya que eso me recordaba cuando mis amigos y yo jugábamos en el viejo pueblo de South Park, solo espero que las cosas ya puedan volver a la "normalidad", suponiendo que alguna vez las cosas hayan sido normales desde que inició esta guerra, especialmente en South Park.

Luego de un tiempo caminando, llegue a la casa en donde vivía con mis padres, es un poco más grande que las que habían en South Park.

-Ya llegue- dije entrando a la casa.

-¡KYLE!- me dijo alegre y aliviada mi mamá mientras venia asía mí para abrazarme fuertemente, eso me avergonzó ya que a pesar de todos estos años aun me trataba como un niño, aunque su preocupación es comprensible, después de todo soy el único hijo que le queda.

-Hola mamá- le dije luego de separarnos del abrazo y luego de enderezarme, ya que soy más alto que ella- ¿Dónde está papá?

-Fue a hacer las compras, pero me alegro mucho que estés aquí, cuando me dijeron que tú y tus amigos fueron atacados en ese tren me asuste enseguida- me dijo, ya que cuando pasa algún imprevisto, siempre les informan a nuestras familias de lo que nos sucedan… en caso de que nos pase algo.

-No puedo esperar para ver que compro- le dije.

-¿Y cómo están Kenny, Stan y Eric?- me pregunto volviendo a preocuparse, después de todo ellos son los últimos amigos que me quedan… incluyendo al culo gordo.

-Todos estamos bien, pero no vas a creer a quienes nos encontramos- le dije sonriendo.

-¿A quién?- me pregunto con interés.

-A Butters- le dije sin quitar mi sonrisa y ella se asombró enseguida.

-¿Te refieres al mismo Butters que fue tu amigo cuando eran más jóvenes?- me pregunto.

-Del mismo-le afirme.

-No puedo creerlo… después de tantos años, pensé que ese chico tan amable y gentil murió cuando las personas abandonamos el pueblo- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante, yo más bien diría no tan amable y gentil, después de todo aún recuerdo cuando él nos causaba alguno que otro problema cuando era el Profesor Caos y nos enfrentábamos a él cuando éramos los héroes del pueblo y ahora es muchos más sádico, cruel y sediento de sangre, pero afortunadamente canaliza toda esa ira contra los Locuts, lo que es bueno en cierto sentido, ya que lo convierte en un gran Gear, aunque algunas veces su aptitud puede llegar a ser un poco… abominable y arriesgada cuando se enfrenta a esos monstruos, pero eso me da lástima y tristeza ya que es así por todas las cosas horribles que le han hecho.

-Y también nos encontramos a Tommas, a Bradley y a Jack- le seguí diciendo.

-Ummm… ¿te refieres a sus amigos y a su primo mayor?- me pregunto luego de pensar un momento.

-De los mismos y no solo eso, Butters es un teniente y ellos tres son parte de su equipo- le conté y ella se asombró más de lo que estaba.

-Como se nota que le ha ido bien en la vida militar, de seguro sus padres deben estar orgullosos de eso- me dijo alegre y eso me perturbo un poco ya que los padres fueron asesinados por los Locuts.

-Si… de seguro estarían orgullosos- dicho esto me fui a mi cuarto para descansar un poco y pensando que la guerra termino y ya no abrían más peleas ni sangre derramada.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente cuando aparecieron los tios y el hijo de Butters, creo que dentro de dos o tres días empezare con un fic de romance, espero que les guste.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SOUTH WARS**

**Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, lamento mucho no haber actualizado este fic durante dos meses, pero estaba ocupado con mis otras historias, y como hay votaciones sobre cuál de esas historias debo continuar, decidí seguir trabajando en este fic, que voy a tratar de finalizar lo más rápido posible, aunque este fic se divide en tres partes, no sé cuándo vaya a subir las otros dos partes, pero bueno, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: VISITAS FAMILIARES**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que los doctores y enfermeras terminaran de curarme estas insignificantes heridas, me dejaron en una habitación del hospital, para ir a avisarle a mis amigos, que ya podían venir a verme… verme… al no tener mi armadura puesta, podía verme todas estas horribles cicatrices que tengo por todo mi cuerpo… ¡estas malditas cicatrices que me recuerdan todo lo que eh perdido!, mis padres… mis primos… Lexus… ¡Personas a las que he querido tanto y fueron asesinadas por esos malditos monstruos!... especialmente a mi bella esposa… con la que siempre soñaba poder pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella… ¡Y todo se perdió para siempre por culpa de esos malditos hijos de puta!

-Oye Butters venimos a ver como…- escuche de repente a Stan que entraba a mi cuarto, acompañado por Kyle, Kenny, Thomas y Bradley, pero enseguida se calló al verme con estas malditas cicatrices y quedo en shock... no puedo culparlo, algunas veces desearía poder ser ciego y no verme en este estado.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro Kyle igual de asombrado que Stan mientras se ponía una mano en la boca.

-No puede ser…-susurro también Kenny igual de impactado que Stan y Kyle.

Pero pude darme cuenta también de que Bradley parecía estar a punto de llorar al verme en este deplorable estado, no es la primera vez que se pone en así, ya que sé muy bien que yo le gustó mucho y que a él le duele demasiado cuando mira las terribles marcas en mi cuerpo, especialmente sabiendo lo que estas significan para mí y como me las hicieron los malditos Locust, aunque en cierto sentido me hace sentir un poco incómodo, ya que algunas veces cuando lloro por Lexus y a Bradley le tocar consolarme y yo no tenga mi armadura puesta… en esas ocasiones no pierde en acariciarme las heridas con el pretexto de tranquilizarme, aunque en parte sea por eso, también otra razón es que así tiene la excusa de tocarme, lo que no me hace demasiada gracia. Pero a pesar de eso no puedo mandar al carajo a una de las pocas personas cercanas a mí y que me ha cuidado y apoyado en todo este tiempo, aunque yo no lo quiera de la misma forma en como él a mí.

-Hola chicos- les salude tratando de sonreír, cosa que no me salió para nada bien.

-Ve… venimos a ver como estabas- me dijo Kyle tratando de no seguir asombrado al verme.

-Muchas gracias- les dije tratando todavía inútilmente de sonreírles.

-"Por lo menos se tomaron la molestia de venir a visitarnos"- espeto Caos en mi mente de forma muy desagradecida, si esta maldita guerra ha hecho que yo sea mucho más cruel, sádico y sanguinario de lo que era cuando era un chico y me enojaba… mi otra mitad es aún peor que en esos tiempos.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro y tu pierna?- me pregunto Kenny, que al igual que Kyle, trataba de dejar de impactado.

-Ya les dije que eh sobrevivido a cosas peores que esto- les dije cortante, ya que no me gusta hablar de mis heridas, pero luego vi que no estaba mi primo y Cartman- ¿Pero dónde está Jack y Eric?- les pregunte.

-El culón ya se fue- me dijo Kyle, que pareció estar molesto por eso y eso también me molesto.

-"Esa bola de grasa no ha cambiado nada"- espeto irónico y molesto mi otro yo, refiriéndose a que Eric muy pocas veces muestra preocupación asía las demás personas.

-Pero Jack dijo que fue a buscar a tus tíos y a tu hijo- cuando Kyle me dijo eso, enseguida cambie mi semblante a uno de gran felicidad, haciendo que sonriera de forma genuina.

-No puedo esperar para ver a Leonardo- dijo muy emocionado, ya que creo que ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo vi.

Después de eso, todos empezamos a hablar de diferentes cosas, sobre que paso cuando tuvimos que irnos de nuestro viejo pueblo South Park y de cómo nos volvimos soldados, al pensar en esto, me hace mucha gracia, ya que cuando era un novato, era muy mal soldado por mi nerviosismo y timidez porque era muy joven en esos tiempos. Pero puede darme cuenta de que ellos no tocaron el tema de Lexus, mis primos y mis padres, estaba agradecido por ese gesto ya que no me gusta hablar de esos temas, lo mismo hicimos Thomas, Bradley y yo, que no tocábamos el tema sobre lo que les paso a sus hermanos, pero luego les contamos sobre las grandes misiones que mi equipo y yo hemos hecho, no es por presumir o sonar fanfarrón, pero no cualquier Gear hubiera hecho ese tipo de misiones, ni siquiera los guardias Ónix, que se creen los mejores soldados de toda la COG, esos inútiles se creen la gran vaina, pero no tienen ni la décima parte de las habilidades que los soldados COG normales tenemos en el campo de batalla, me gustaría ver que alguno de esos pendejos tratara de hacer alguna de mis grandes hazañas que he hecho junto con mi equipo. Pero cuando hablábamos de esas misiones, me di cuenta de que Thomas y Bradley no estaban tan orgullosos, bueno, obviamente es porque ellos dos no tienen la misma sed de sangre y venganza que yo tengo, ni siquiera la misma que tiene Jack, que su sed es solo un poco menor que la mía y eso que la mamá de Thomas y los padres fueron asesinados por los Locuts y…

-Hola Butterscupp, ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto de repente Jack, que había entrado a la habitación.

-"Al fin llega"- espeto la voz gutural en mi mente.

-Supongo que bien- le dijo con pesar al volver a ver mis heridas- ¿pero dónde está Leonardo y mis tíos?- le pregunte con cierta impaciencia.

-Aquí estamos- dijo mi tía Nelly entrando al cuarto seguido de mi tío Bud.

-¡Tía, tío, me alegro de verlos!- les dije muy alegre, con los años han envejecido, pero no demasiado y tienen algunas cuantas canas.

-"Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que los vimos"- espeto irónico y no muy emocionado mi otro yo.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- me dijo mi tía sonriendo.

-Y te trajimos una sorpresa- me dijo mi tío haciéndose a un lado y ahí lo vi.

-¡PAPI!- me dijo Leonardo, mi pequeño hijito de tres años, mi tan amado y lindo hijo, mi tesoro, lo que más aprecio en esta vida, el único granito de cordura que me queda en ese mundo tan demente y lleno de desgracias y sufrimiento. El es muy parecido a mí cuando tenía su edad, excepto que su cabello es marrón amarillento.

-¡LEO!- exclame muy alegre y casi se me sale una lágrima de felicidad y mi hijo enseguida se me acerco y salto a mi cama para abrazarnos, con su gran cariño y pureza de corazón hace que se me olvide por completo la ira y el rencor que siento hacía los malditos Locuts y que también olvide el dolor y la tristeza que siento al pensar en Lexus, mis primos y mis padres.

-"Al menos ha crecido un poco"- espeto mi otro yo… que si estaba emocionado y alegre al ver a Leonardo, ya que al igual que yo, lo considera una de las pocas cosas que me importan de verdad, pero Leonardo no sabe que tengo problemas mentales y espero que nunca lo sepa.

-¡Te extrañe mucho papi!- me dijo mi hijo, luego de dejar de abrazarnos.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho hijo- le dije para luego darle varios besitos en la cara sin dejar de estar muy emocionado, pero pude darme cuenta de que mis amigos se conmovieron… especialmente Bradley que voto un suspiro idiota. No tengo que ser adivino para saber que a él le gustaría que yo lo besara de la misma forma en como estoy besando a mi amado hijo y también porque estoy seguro que en varias ocasiones él ha soñado con ser como una especie de madre para Leonardo y fuera mi nueva esposa, lo cual eso es un insulto para mí, ya que mi corazón solo le pertenece a Lexus y a nadie más, aunque debo reconocer que cuando él está junto conmigo y mi hijo, demuestra una gran aptitud maternal y cariñosa asía Leonardo, haciendo que él lo vea como una especie de tío o algo así, solo espero que no se le pegue… las mala mañas, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-"Pues más le vale a ese marica que nuestro hijo no se vuela un maricón como él, porque si eso pasa…"- le amenazo mentalmente mi otra mitad, molesto y preocupado por esa posibilidad, no puedo negar que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijo. Luego vi como mis amigos parecieron estar hablando de algo entre sí, pero no sé de que.

-Oigan chicos, quiero que conozcan a mi hijo y mis tíos- les dije y ellos se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Y ustedes son…?- les pregunto mi tío Bud, al parecer mis tíos no se acuerdan de mis viejos amigos.

-Yo soy el sargento Stan Marsh, líder del escuadrón S- se presentó Stan haciendo la típica presentación de un soldado, poniendo su mano derecha en la frente.

-Yo soy el cabo Kyle Blofousquie- presento Kyle haciendo lo mismo que Stan.

-Y yo soy solamente el soldado Kenny McCormick- se presentó mi viejo amigo Kenny como si fuera cualquier cosa y mis amigos y yo no pudimos evitar al ver como se presentaban de esa manera como si estuvieran presentándose ante Hoffman o algún oficial de alto rango.

-"Lamen culos"- dijo burlón Caos en mi mente.

-¿Quiénes son ellos papi?- me preguntó Leonardo mientras se apegaba a mí, pareció asustarse un poco al ver a mis viejos amigos.

-No te asustes hijo, ellos son algunos de mis viejos amigos de cuando vivía en mi pueblo natal de South Park- le trate de calmar diciéndole eso en voz baja, eso me da un poco de risa, ya que su aptitud se parece mucho a la mía cuando era un chiquillo.

-Oigan… ya los recuerdo, ¿ustedes no eran amigos de nuestro sobrino?- pregunto mi tía a Kenny y a los demás.

-Los mismos- les dijo Stan sonriendo hablando por todos.

-Ah sí, me acuerdo de ustedes, ¿pero dónde está ese chico gordo y mal hablado que vimos disfrazado de un robot de cartón?- les pregunto mi tío refiriéndose a Eric.

-Ese culón no quiso venir a ver a Butters- les dijo Kyle molestándose de la misma manera en que me lo dijo.

-Así que este es tu hijo cierto- dijo Kenny acercándose a mi hijo, que se apegó más a mí aún un poco precavido.

-No tengas miedo Leonardo, él es un viejo amigo- mío le volví a tratar de reconfortar.

-Ho-hola señor- le saludo tímido y nervioso mi hijo frotándose sus pequeños nudillos de la misma forma en como yo lo hacía.

-Se nota que es hijo tuyo Butters- me dijo burlón e irónico Kenny refiriéndose al gesto que hizo mi hijo, no pude evitar reír un poco por eso y mis amigos y tíos rieron también.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Stan riendo también y junto con Kyle se nos acercaron.

-Hola Leonardo- le dijo amablemente Kyle.

-Ho-hola señores- les volvió a saludar mi hijo aún un poco nervioso y siguiendo frotándose los nudillos.

-Háblanos con confianza Leonardo, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres- le dijo Stan para que mi hijo deje de sentirse incómodo.

-Es-está bien señ- sargento Stan- le dijo mi hijo y todos no pudimos evitar reír por lo que dijo y como se auto corrigió.

-"Que tontico"- dijo burlón mi otro yo en mi mente.

Luego de eso, estuvimos hablando un tiempo, en el que le decíamos a Kenny, Stan y Kyle sobre la vida que teníamos en las islas del sur… que en realidad es muy dura, ya que al vivir en esos lugares, nos teníamos las comodidades que tienen las personas que viven aquí en Jacinto, especialmente ya que las personas debes en cuando teníamos que buscar suministros, arriesgándonos demasiado a que los Locuts nos atacaran… o también las bandas de sobrevivientes que andaban por los alrededores, ya que esos malditos parásitos siempre tratan de conseguir las cosas a costa de nosotros, pero ahora que mis amigos, mis tíos y mi hijo vivimos aquí en Jacinto, no tenemos que preocuparnos más por eso.

Después de hablar, Bradley, Thomas se fueron a los apartamentos que les habían asignado, Kenny, Kyle y Stan también se fueron a sus respectivas viviendas, al parecer los padres de ellos siguen vivos, que suerte tienen, así que quede solo con mi hijo, Jack y mis tíos.

-Al menos esas heridas no son tan graves como las demás- me dijo mi tía refiriéndose a la herida en mi hombro y pierna.

-No se preocupen por esto, ustedes saben muy bien que eh sobrevivido a cosas peores que esto- les trate de tranquilizar, ya que no quiero que mi hijo se preocupe por eso.

-Pero pelear contra esos monstruos horribles es muy peligroso papi- me dijo preocupado mi bello hijito.

-"Peligroso para ellos, no para nosotros"- espeto arrogantemente y sádico Caos en mi mente.

-No te preocupes Leonardo, recuerda que yo siempre estaré cerca para ayudar a tú papá cuando peleemos contra esos monstruos- le trato de tranquilizar Jack.

-Pero escuchamos que la fortaleza de los Locuts ha sido bombardeada con éxito, así que de seguro ya se habrán muerto todos esos monstruos- nos dijo Bud.

-Y de seguro ustedes ya no tendrán que seguir peleando ni arriesgándose de esas formas tan horribles, ahora que la guerra a acabado- nos dijo muy optimista Nelly.

-Bueno… aún deben quedar algunos Locuts sobrevivientes, pero cuando acabemos con ellos, ya nunca más tendremos que volver a pelear en alguna guerra- comento Jack con el mismo semblante que mi tía.

-"Al menos ninguna guerra contra ellos"- espeto irónico mi otra mitad, refiriéndose a que las personas antes se peleaban entre sí en las guerras del péndulo.

-Espero que se acabe toda esta fea guerra pronto, para que así podamos vivir juntos todos como familia- nos dijo preocupado Leonardo frotándose los nudillos, sus palabras me recuerdan mucho a lo que Lexus me dijo en una ocasión cuando estaba en un hospital luego de que me rescataran de un lugar junto con Jack… que fue esa misma ocasión cuando mis primos fueron torturados hasta morir.

-Yo también espero eso hijo… yo también lo espero- le dije ya que también quiero que esta maldita guerra llegue a su fin… pero algo me dice que eso está muy lejos de ocurrir.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden que las votaciones de mis otras historias solo duran hasta el 20 de mayo y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras hisotiras :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SOUTH WARS**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: PENSANDO QUE YA SE HA GANADO LA GUERRA**

**STAN POV:**

Luego de hablar con Butters y sus tíos e hijo en el hospital, mis amigos y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, Kyle y yo vivíamos con nuestros respectivos padres, mientras que Kenny vivía solo… nuestros padres… desde que Shelly murió asesinada por los Locuts, mis padres se han vuelto muy sobreprotectores conmigo, especialmente mi mamá, que siempre trata de convencerme de que abandone la vida militar, lo mismo pasa con la mamá de mi amigo Kyle, que se preocupa también por él… tal vez de forma un poco exagerada y también le ha pedido que deje de ser un Gear, pero ninguno de nosotros puede dejar de ser un soldado, la COG depende mucho de los pelotones y escuadrones y no podemos echarnos para atrás. Pero ahora que la fortaleza Locuts fue destruida, tal vez ya no haga falta que sigamos siendo Gears.

Luego de un tiempo caminando, llegue a mi casa.

-Ya llegue- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Qué bueno que llegas cariño- me dijo mi mamá que se me acerco besándome en la mejilla, seguida por mi papá.

-¿Cómo te fue peleando contra esos monstruos campeón?- me pregunto mi papá, a pesar de todos estos años, él no ha cambiado casi nada su aptitud infantil que tanto le caracteriza.

-Pues muy bien- les dije riendo un poco al recordar todo lo que paso desde que encontramos a Alarcón en ese centro comercial.

-Escuchamos que lograron bombardear la fortaleza de los Locuts- me dijo alegre mi mamá, ya que a los familiares de los soldados siempre les mantienen al tanto de lo que pasa en la misiones.

-Bueno… no fuimos nosotros, fue el sargento Marcus Fénix junto con el coronel Hoffman y unos soldados- les dije, recordando cuando mis amigos y yo recibimos ayuda por parte del legendario Marcus Fénix, junto con Dom, Cole y Baird y ellos nos contaron cuando derrotaron al general RAAM y activaron las bombas de masa ligera.

-Lo que importa es que parece que pudieron destruir la base de esos monstruos ya que se habrá terminado esta terrible guerra- me dijo esperanzada mi mamá, ya que ella, como el resto de nuestros padres siempre han soñado con que esta guerra llegue a su fin.

-Eso espero yo también mamá- le dije, pero de nuevo sentí esa misma sensación de que esta guerra está lejos de terminar.

-Y ahora que ya se han muerto todos esos monstruos, de seguro tendrás mucho tiempo libre para poder coquetear con muchas chicas, eh campeón- me dijo bromista mi papá dándome unos codazos sonriendo y moviendo de arriba abajo su cejas, y tanto mi mamá y yo no pudimos evitar sujetarnos el puente de la nariz, especialmente yo, ya que no puedo negar que aún siento algo por Wendy… a pesar de como terminamos en esa ocasión.

_Flash back_

_Hace unos años, específicamente cuando mis amigos y yo teníamos 29 años, me habían ascendido a sargento, ya que mis compañeros de escuadrón y yo habíamos salvado a un pelotón que estaba escoltando a unos sobrevivientes, que habían sido atacados por los Locuts._

_-Hicieron un muy buen trabajo cabo Marsh o mejor dicho, sargento Marsh- me dijo el presidente Prescott dándome una medalla que era un símbolo de mi ascenso militar y no pude evitar estar muy emocionado por eso, al igual que mis padres que estaban viendo eso muy orgullosos de mí, acompañados por el resto de los padres de mis compañeros de escuadrón y por los padres de los demás escuadrones, que también estaban presentes, incluyendo a Craig y los suyos._

_-No fue nada señor- le dije al presidente haciendo el típico saludo de un soldado y luego él le dio a Kyle una medalla ascendiéndolo a cabo, mientras que el culón refunfuñaba molesto y envidioso y Kenny solamente se dedicaba a reír de forma complacida._

_Luego de eso el presidente se retiró junto con el coronel Hoffman y la teniente Anya y varios de los demás Gears, y algunos de los demás soldados me empezaron a felicitar, incluyendo al escuadrón de Craig._

_-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero debo felicitarte Marsh- me dijo Tucker, su tono de voz neutral no ha cambiado en nada en todos esos años y en su cara tiene una cicatriz _(NA: como la del Craig en la historia Sea lo que Sea Será)_ que se le hizo en una ocasión cuando peleo contra los Locuts._

_-Lo mismo digo-nos dijo Token, él es solo un poco más alto que Craig, pero un poco mejos musculoso._

_-Debió ser muy peligroso para ustedes ¡GAH!- nos dijo Tweek, afortunadamente sus tics y paranoias han disminuido un poco comparado cuando éramos más jóvenes, aunque su cabello sigue igual que siempre._

_-Sí, hasta a nosotros nos hubiera costado mucho trabajo hacer algo como lo que ustedes hicieron- alago Clyde a mí y a mi escuadrón, a pesar del tiempo aún conservaba algo de su aptitud un poco infantil._

_-Conmigo en el equipo, obviamente son capaces de matar a todas esas putas larvas- les había dicho Cartman arrogantemente._

_-Ese culo tuyo es tan gordo, que te protege de las balas- le dijo burlonamente Kyle y eso hizo que todos empezáramos a reír y junto con el culón empezaron a discutir como siempre lo han hecho, yo por otro lado me aleje un poco para hablar con mis padres._

_-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti hijo- me había dicho sonriente mi mamá._

_-Ese es mi hijo, patear tantos culos de Locuts te hace merecedor de esa bella medalla- me alago mi papá con su típica emoción infantil._

_-Pues no hubiera logrado esto si no fuera por mis amigos- dije para luego ver a Kyle y a Cartman que seguían discutiendo al borde de querer matarse a golpes- aunque me gustaría que Shelly pudiera estar aquí para poder ver esto- termine diciendo con tristeza, ya que han pasado algunos años desde que ella fue asesinada por los Locuts y cuando dije eso, mis padres se entristecieron también._

_-Sí… yo también la extraño- dijo mi papá con mucha tristeza._

_-Pero si estuviera aquí, de seguro también estaría muy orgullosa de ti hijo- me dijo mi mamá tratando de levantar los ánimos._

_-De seguro me diría algo como: buen trabajo mojón- dije bromista e irónico sabiendo que ella nunca había dejado de decirme ese apodo y mis padres rieron un poco por eso._

_-Oye Stan- me había dicho Wendy poniéndome una mano al hombro y por su mirada me di cuenta de que quería hablar de algo serio._

_Así que les dije a mis padres que iba hablar un rato con Wendy a solas, y como era de esperarse, mi papá dijo una de sus estupideces refiriéndose a que iba a hacer algo "especial" con ella y claro está que mi mamá y yo nos sujetamos los puentes de la nariz avergonzados, especialmente yo._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar Wendy?- le pregunte, estábamos en una terraza lejos de donde estaban los Gears y las demás personas._

_-Es… sobre algo importante, pero prométeme que no te vas a molestar- me había pedido con preocupación y eso me extraño mucho._

_-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería molestarme?- le había preguntado sin entender._

_-Solo prométemelo- me volvió a pedir sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Está bien, no voy a molestarme- le asegure y ella voto un suspiro y luego me miro a los ojos con decisión._

_-Te pido que dejes de ser Gear- cuando me dijo eso yo la mire asombrado enseguida, no podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de su boca._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte atónito, esperando que hubiera escuchado mal._

_-Lo que escuchaste Stan, por favor deja de ser un Gear- me volvió a pedir esta vez con una gran preocupación._

_¿Pero cosas dices? ¿Por qué me pides que deje de ser un Gear?- le pregunte no solo sorprendido por esa petición, sino empezando a molestarme, ya que yo había trabajado muy duro para poder llegar hasta donde estoy, especialmente volverme un sargento como mi hermana._

_-Es que cada vez se vuelve más y más peligroso pelear contra los Locuts, así que por favor, deja de ser un Gear- me volvió a pedir Wendy sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Yo no puedo hacer eso- le dije cortante y tratando de no parecer molesto y ella me miro sorprendida- en estos tiempos se necesita de todos los Gears posibles, así que no puedo dejar esto- le trate de explicar._

_-Pero si sigues haciendo ese tipo de misiones como por la que ascendieron ahora, vas a morir- me siguió diciendo ella preocupada._

_Entiendo su preocupación, ya que mis amigos y yo casi morimos al ayudar a esos Gears y a esas personas, y tuvimos suerte ya que habíamos contado la ayuda de Dom y el teniente Kim, pero aun así…_

_-No puedo dejar de ser un Gear Wendy, la COG necesita de toda la ayuda posible- le volví a tratar de justificar._

_-Pues puedes seguir siendo de ayuda a la COG si tomas un puesto de oficina como yo lo hice- me trato de hacer desistir Wendy, ya que al principio ella había sido una soldada de campo, pero luego de un tiempo la ascendieron y se había vuelto punto de control que se encarga de dar consejos a los escuadrones, sobre todo a mi equipo, pero aun así yo no puedo dejar de ser un Gear de campo, mi lugar estar en la zona de combate y no en un escritorio._

_-Wendy… te vuelvo a decir, no puedo dejar de ser un Gear, mi lugar es estar peleando directamente contra los Locuts y arriesgándome junto con mis amigos, no puedo dejarlos por un puesto de escritorio- le dije, ya que Kyle, Kenny y Cartman son mis amigos más cercanos y no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que ellos arriesgan sus vidas, mientras que yo estoy lejos del campo de batalla._

_-Pero tú los puedes seguir ayudando si te vuelves el control de ellos, tal y como lo hago yo- me siguió tratando de convencer._

_-No Wendy… no puedo hacer eso, aún por más que me lo sigas pidiendo, mi deber es seguir peleando cara a cara contra los Locuts junto como mis amigos y los demás Gears- le volví a decir, pero con determinación._

_-Pero…- me trato de hablar, pero la interrumpí enseguida._

_-Mi decisión es firme y clara y no voy a cambiar de opinión ni por ti, ni por nadie- le dije secamente para luego alejarme de ella._

_Fin del flash back_

Luego de ese momento incómodo, ella y yo terminamos por nuestras claras diferencias… pero estaríamos engañándonos si dijéramos que no seguimos sintiendo algo uno por el otro, ya que aún la quiero y esto totalmente seguro de que ella todavía siente algo por mí y eso lo ha demostrado inconscientemente cuando hablamos por los comunicadores y cuando vuelvo de las misiones, solo espero que en realidad ya hayamos podido ganarle a los Locuts, y que pronto derrotemos a los que queden… pero vuelvo y digo, algo me dice que esta guerra está lejos de terminar.

Al día siguiente, mis amigos yo decidimos ir a un bar para celebrar que se había destruido la fortaleza Locuts, íbamos a pedirle a Butters que nos acompañara, pero él aún sigue internado en el hospital por sus heridas, pero parece ser que Alarcón ya estaba un poco mejor de su hombro herido, así que pudo acompañarnos, íbamos a pedirle a Jack, Thomas y Bradley que nos acompañaran, pero ellos prefirieron acompañar a Butters, así que solo nosotros 5 fuimos a celebrar.

-¡Salud!- dijimos al mismo tiempo los 5 mientras hacíamos un brindis con unas jarras de cristal llenas de cerveza.

-¡Ya no habrá más guerra!- dijo emocionado Kyle para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¡Podremos comenzar a tener vidas normales y tranquilas!- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante y luego tomar de su cerveza también.

-¡Y al fin podre dejar de tener que esforzarme innecesariamente y flojear todo lo que quiera!- dijo Alarcón haciendo lo mismo que mi mejor amigo y el rubio.

-Lo único malo es que ya no podremos seguir disparándoles en el culo a las larvas- dijo en falso puchero Cartman.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Luis Carlos para luego hacer una burbuja de chicle, no puedo creer que tome cerveza y como chicle al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que ahora podremos reconstruir nuestro mundo y si tenemos suerte, podremos volver a nuestro viejo y olvidado pueblo South Park- les dije con cierta nostalgia, creo que muy pocas personas recuerdan nuestro amado y extraño pueblo montañés, aparte de los que vivíamos ahí obviamente.

-Si… después de tantos años, parece que ya podremos volver a nuestro viejo hogar- dijo también nostálgico Kyle.

-Suponiendo que las malditas larvas no lo hayan reducido a polvo y cenizas- espeto irónico Cartman y mis amigos y yo lo vimos molestos.

-Pues espero que mi país natal no haya quedado muy mal por culpa de esos malditos monstruos- comento Alarcón con cierta preocupación demostrando ser muy patriota.

-Ahora solo falta que también escribas un libro sobre esto- le dijo burlón e irónico Kenny refiriéndose a que Luis Carlos había escrito un libro llamado las Crónicas de Mysterion, que estaba inspirado en lo que nosotros hacíamos cuando vivíamos en South Park y éramos unos jóvenes héroes.

-Ummm… no es mala idea Kenny… no es mala idea…- nos dijo sonriente y pensativo Luis Carlos frotándose la quijada y nosotros no pudimos evitar reír por eso.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que solamente falta unos pocos capítulos para darle cierre a esta historia y así poder enfocarme en mis otras historias y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**SOUHT WARS**

**Buenas noches querido público (se escucha el sonido de grillos cantando y pasa una planta rodante) aquí les va el último capítulo de esta historia, así es, como esta historia no tiene muchos seguidores, es momento de finalizarla DX, ya saben que South Park y Gears of Wars no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: PREPARANDOSE PARA SEGUIR EN LA LUCHA**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que el sargento Marcus Fénix, junto con el cabo Dominic Santiago y la ayuda del coronel Hoffman, Damon Baird y Agustus Cole derrotaron al General RAAM e hicieron que las bombas de masa ligera explotaran en la fortaleza Locuts; todas las personas de Jacinto se habían puesto muy felices por eso, ya que pensaron que así la guerra contra esos horribles Locuts se había terminado y podrían vivir una nueva era de paz y felicidad… o eso creían hasta que de repente los Locuts empezaron a atacar los pueblos y ciudades cercanas a Jacinto, dando a entender que aún quedaban muchos de esas bestias y que la guerra aún no había terminado y eso significaba que los soldados Gears se tenían que arriesgar siguiendo peleando contra los horribles Locuts, especialmente los escuadrones que tenían que seguir haciendo misiones arriesgadas.

-Esto es una mierda, tanta joda que se hizo para destruir la fortaleza de esas hijas de putas larvas y aún siguen causando molestias- espeto molesto Cartman, que junto con sus compañeros de escuadrón, el escuadrón rubio y Alarcón estaban en la base de COG y se estaban poniendo sus respectivas armaduras.

-Tienes razón gordo, a estas alturas se supone que la guerra ya se debió haber acabado y nosotros ya no tendríamos que seguir peleando contra esas malditas putas de mierda- le apoyo el latino con el mismo semblante mientras de mala gana se estaba poniendo su armadura.

-Parece que esos malditos bastardos son más resistentes de lo que pensamos- comento Jack mientras se ponía la bota derecha.

-"Pues está bien para nosotros, así podremos matar a más de esos hijos de putas Locuts"- espeto sádico Caos en la mente del teniente Stouch.

-No puedo esperar para poder volver a ver la sangre de esos malditos- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio de la cicatriz con una sonrisa sádica en la cara mientras se ponía su guante izquierdo.

-¿Qué dijiste Butters?- le pregunto Bradley que por alguna "extraña" razón está cerca del líder de su escuadrón.

-Nada importante- le dijo cortante el rubio claro y por su tono de voz, el rubio rizado se intimido enseguida y lo vio con precaución sabiendo que el teniente estaba empezando a pasar por una crisis mental.

-Pero aun no entiendo cómo fue que esos malditos monstruos pudieron sobrevivir a la explosión de las bombas de masa ligera- comento Kenny sin darse cuenta del semblante del teniente.

-Parece que esas bombas de masa ligera no son tan poderosas como lo habíamos pensado- dijo Stan de forma molesta y decepcionada por eso y después se puso su fiel gorro azul de pompón rojo.

-Oh tal vez hay muchos más Locuts de los que pensábamos en un principio- trato de razonar Kyle para luego colocarse su característica Ushanka verde- y lo más extraño, es que últimamente se han producido muchos temblores en los alrededores de Jacinto, ¿Por qué será?- terminó diciendo con extrañes.

-De seguro esos temblores se deben a que la explosión de las bombas de masa ligera habrán dañado gravemente las placas tectónicas del planeta y por eso se han producido varios temblores- trato de razonar el sargento Marsh.

-Eso es lo más raro, los temblores se producen solamente en los pueblos y ciudades cercanas a Jacinto, pero no hay reportes que digan que se han producido en otras partes del planeta- siguió diciendo Kyle, no solo con extrañes, sino con preocupación.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir judío?- le pregunto Cartman que al igual que los demás Gears ya habían terminado de ponerse sus armaduras.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que parece muy conveniente para los Locuts que las ciudades y pueblos cercanos a Jacinto se estén hundiendo y destruyendo, es como si ellos estuvieran provocando esos temblores a propósito para tratar de hacer que Jacinto se hunda o algo así- explico el pelirrojo sin cambiar su semblante de preocupación y casi todos los otros Gears se preocuparon por lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿No puedes estar hablando en serio verdad?- le pregunto Luis Carlos tratando de no parecer angustiado por lo que acaba de decir el pelirrojo.

-Es imposible que los ¡MALDITOS CHUPA COÑOS! Locuts sean capaces de causar esos temblores, ni con miles de ¡VERGAS PELUDAS! Copsers serían capaces de causar esos temblores para hundir y destruir las ciudades cercanas a Jacinto- dijo Thomas sin poder disimular su miedo refiriéndose a las grandes bestias que los Locuts usan para crear los Agujeros E.

-Él tiene razón, los Locuts no tienen los medios ni los recursos para poder crear esos temblores- dijo el teniente Stouch siendo escéptico de lo que Kyle había dicho.

-Cierto, ni los más grandes de esos malditos monstruos no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para hundir y tratar de destruir las ciudades cercanas a Jacinto- dijo Jack apoyando a su primo y al rubio de Tourette.

-¿Entonces como explican que solamente las ciudades y pueblos cercanos a Jacinto sean las únicas las que han sido destruidas y hundidas por los terremotos?- pregunto el judío de forma inquisidora.

-Buena pregunta Kyle- le apoyo Kenny y todos los otros soldados se pusieron a pensar en cómo explicar la pregunta del cabo.

-Tal vez… los Locuts tengan a su disposición un gigantesco monstruo subterráneo que sea mucho más grande que cualquier Copser, con el cual estén hundiendo las ciudades y pueblos que estén alrededor de Jacinto con el objetivo de hacer que este se hunda también y tratar de matarnos a todos nosotros- había sugerido el colombiano luego de pensar un momento, pero los otros Gears se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿no estás hablando en serio verdad?".

-Carajo Alarcón, jugar tantas veces a los video juegos ya te ha afectado el cerebro- le recriminó Kenny poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-"Lo mismo digo, esa fue la pendejada más grande que alguna vez hemos escuchado"- espeto irónico y molesto Caos en la mente del teniente Stouch.

-Ni siquiera a Tweek se le puede cosas tan absurdas como esa- recriminó Stan al latino con el mismo semblante que la otra personalidad del teniente.

-Lo mismo digo, eso es una burrada minoría- dijo con el mismo semblante Cartman al latino.

-Bueno… solo fue una idea- se trató de excusar el colombiano.

-Esto es enserio- le dijo molesto el pelirrojo por la idea que había propuesto.

-¿Pero entonces que es lo que está hundiendo las ciudades que están alrededor de Jacinto?- pregunto Bradley retomando la conversación original y de nuevo los Gears se pusieron a pensar y el colombiano abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero los otros soldados le dedicaron una mirada que decía "no empieces con tus cosas raras" y el latino enseguida cerró su boca sin decir nada.

-Ya me cansé en pensar cosas pendejas, mejor busquemos algo de comer antes de que nos envíen a alguna misión- comento Cartman para que todos dejasen de lado el tema sobre los terremotos que hunden las ciudades cercanas a Jacinto.

-"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero la ballena terrestre tiene toda la razón"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Tienes razón culón, no podemos pensar bien con el estómago vacío- le apoyo Kenny y todos los Gears dejaron momentáneamente el asunto de los temblores, excepto Kyle y Luis Carlos que seguían metidos en sus pensamientos.

-"Espero que solo sean ideas mías y no sean verdad"- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y después fueron detrás de los demás Gears, sin saber que lo que ellos dijeron no fueron solo ideas suyas, sino que estaban totalmente en lo cierto y que podría tener graves repercusiones.

**STAN POV:**

Estábamos comiendo en la cafetería de los Gears, mientras que Kyle y el culón de Cartman discutían como siempre y mientras Alarcón dormía, vi que algunos de los soldados, especialmente los más jóvenes, estaban tratando de hablar con el sargento Fénix y con el resto de su pelotón, de seguro les resultaba muy emocionante poder estar cerca de una leyenda viviente como lo es él, especialmente tomando en cuenta que él, junto con Dom pudieron derrotar al terrible General RAAM, con la ayuda de Baird, Cole y el coronel Hoffman y fueron los que detonaron las bombas de masa ligera; pero pude darme cuenta de que Marcus y Baird parecían no estar prestándoles ni cinco de atención a lo que decían los otros Gears, mientras que Cole parecía estar contándole alguna anécdota interesante que emocionaba a los Gears jóvenes y parecía que Dom reía un poco por eso.

Pero pude darme cuenta de que a Marcus y a su escuadrón no eran los únicos a los que les hablaban, también vi que a Butters y a su escuadrón les estaban hablando también soldados jóvenes igual de emocionados, de seguro es porque Butters y su escuadrón se han forjado una gran reputación de soldados bien hábiles y fieros incluso tal vez casi tanto como el escuadrón Delta, especialmente Butters, que parecía estar presumiendo de alguna gran hazaña que habrá hecho, pero pude darme cuenta de que Jack, Bradley y Thomas lo miraba con cierta cautela, tal vez al hablar sobre sus grandes hazañas, podría hacer que él pueda pasar por alguna crisis mental o algo así, solo espero que no haga algo como lo que hizo en esa ocasión en las cloacas… de solo pensar en eso, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-¿En qué piensas Stan?- me pregunto Kenny que estaba sentado a mi lado y pude darme cuenta de que Kyle y Cartman seguían peleando… como siempre.

-En nada especial… solo veía como los jóvenes reclutas hablaban emocionadamente con el equipo Delta y con el equipo de Butters- le dije sin despegar mi vista de ellos.

-De seguro esos chicos deben de considerarlos unos ídolos a seguir- me dijo entre burlón e irónico Kenny- si tan solo supieran todas las cosas horribles por las que ha pasado Butters… de seguro se les quitarían las ganas de seguir siendo Gears- me dijo ya serio y frunciendo el ceño.

-De seguro también se pondrían a temblar del miedo al saber de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se encabrona- le dije un poco humorístico y mi rubio amigo rio un poco- diablos, pensábamos que con la explosión de las bombas de masa ligera, toda esta maldita guerra se acabaría, pero nada ha cambiado y cada vez reclutan más y más a jóvenes soldados, incluso más jóvenes que cuando nos reclutamos a nosotros, y dudo mucho que con el entrenamiento básico logren adquirir las habilidades suficientes para poder pelear contra los malditos Locuts- le dije ya serio, pero no solamente serio, sino también preocupado por el futuro de los jóvenes soldados.

-Tienes razón… todos esos chicos están más verdes que un cultivo de lechugas, la COG sí que se debe de estar desesperando por reclutar a estos jóvenes- me dijo Kenny con mi mismo semblante- no me gusta decirlo, pero si en estos momentos fuéramos a pelear contra esos hijos de puta… creo que el 90% de esos chicos serian asesinados sin piedad alguna- me dijo estando totalmente preocupado para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Espero que puedan aprender rápido las reglas de supervivencia- le dije también totalmente preocupado.

-¿La regla de oro que es de cúbrete o muere?- me pregunto ya bromista.

-La misma- le seguí el juego y después también le di un sorbo a mi bebida, pero después vi a lo lejos que Wendy parecía estar hablando con la teniente Anya y con el coronel Hoffman y no pude evitar votar un suspiro de tristeza, ya que aún sigo queriendo a Wendy y tenía la esperanza de que si la guerra terminara, podría tratar de volver a retomar nuestra vieja relación… aunque creo que eso está MUY lejos de que se haga realidad.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en cómo volver con Wendy?- me pregunto Kenny siguiendo mi mirada y adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Sí…- le dije resignado ya que no sirve de nada mentirle a alguien como él.

-Oh Stan… ya deja de ponerte así, ya verás que cuando algún día les ganemos a esos monstruos, de seguro tú y ella podrán volver a estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos- me trato de animar mi amigo rubio.

-Ese es el problema… ¿Cuándo será el día en que ganemos la guerra?- le pregunte con inseguridad- "Claro, suponiendo que nosotros fuéramos los que ganáramos la guerra"- me terminé diciendo mentalmente de forma preocupante.

-"¡ESCUADRÓN S Y ESCUADRÓN RUBIO, PRESENTENSE EN EL MANDO!"- escuchamos de repente que nos llamaban y vi que Kyle y Cartman dejaron de pelear enseguida y que Alarcón se estaba despertando.

-AH… ¿ahora que pasa…?- pregunto mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Nos llamaron- le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿Ahora que mierda de misión nos van a dar?- pregunto molesto Cartman mientras se levantaba de mala gana también.

-Deja de quejarte culo gordo y vamos- le dijo molesto Kyle y nos dirigimos al mando y pude ver que no muy lejos Butters y su equipo también se levantaban para seguirnos.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Luego de que el alto mando les diera sus órdenes al escuadrón S y rubio, los Gears se estaban dirigiendo a los dos helicópteros que los iban a trasportar, ya que a los dos equipos tenían misiones por separado, pero antes de irse, primero se tenían que despedir de sus respectivos familiares y también de Wendy, del escuadrón Delta y Zeta que estaban ahí para desearles suerte.

-Te cuidas mucho calabacín- dijo preocupada la señora Cartman mientras le daba varios besitos en la cara al culo gordo.

-¡Mamá!- exclamo avergonzado y los demás Gears empezaron a reír por eso.

-Se nota que es todo un niñito de mami- espeto burlonamente Sam y los otros Gears rieron más fuerte y sus familiares también y el culón se molestó y avergonzó más de lo que estaba.

-Te mucho cuidado hijo- dijo preocupada Sheila a Kyle para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien- le aseguro su hijo para luego darle un beso también.

-Eso espero hijo- le dijo también preocupado Gerald.

-Tú también te cuidas hijo- dijo igual de preocupado Bud a Jack.

-Estaré bien, se los prometo- le aseguró el rubio más grande del lugar.

-Y tú también sobrinito, cuídate- pidió Nelly igual de preocupada a Butters.

-"Claro que estaremos bien"- aseguro arrogantemente Caos en la mente del teniente.

-No se preocupen tíos, recuerden que siempre encuentro la forma de cómo arreglármelas- les aseguró un poco arrogante el rubio de la cicatriz en la cara.

-¿Pero por qué tienen que volver a pelear contra esos monstruos papi, que no los habían derrotado ya?- les pregunto Leonardo sin entender y casi todos los otros Gears lo vieron un poco compasivos por su inocencia.

-Oh Leonardo… lo que pasa es que aún quedan muchos de esos horribles monstruos, y tú papi, tus tíos Jack, Bradley y Thomas tenemos que acabar con ellos- le explico lo mejor que pudo su padre mientras lo levantaba y abrazaba y al parecer como su primo y sus amigos eran tan cercanos, el chiquillos los considera como sus tíos.

-Pero ustedes podrían ser lastimados papi- le dijo preocupado el pequeño castaño mientras se apegaba fuertemente a la armadura de su papá.

-"¿Nosotros lastimados? Querrás decir que esos malditos monstruos serán los que sufran por nuestras manos"- le contradijo sádicamente la otra personalidad del teniente en su mente.

-No te preocupes ¡ENANO COME MOCOS! Leonardo, nosotros siempre cuidaremos de tú ¡LOCO DE MIERDA! Padre- le aseguro Thomas.

-Como siempre lo hemos hecho- le aseguro también Bradley.

-Los voy a extrañar- dijo el chico y después junto con todos los rubios se dieron un abrazo grupal, ante la mirada de los otros Gears y demás familiares y algunos se conmovieron por esa escena.

-"Que maricada"- pensó burlonamente Cartman.

-Oh… ¿no es tierno Baird?- le pregunto burlonamente Cole.

-Sí, como sea- le restó importancia el rubio de los googles.

-Tú también cuídate Luis Carlos y que el destino te permita tener más días de vida- le dijo Tai de forma filosófica.

-Y recuerda que nosotros no vamos a estar cerca para salvarte el pellejo- le dijo Barrick de forma bromista.

-No se preocupen, recuerden que yo soy el #1- les aseguro arrogante y burlonamente el latino señalando con su pulgar derecho el #1 que tiene en el pecho de su armadura y eso les saco unas risas a varios de los presentes.

-Y tú también cuídate McCormick- dijo cortante Sam tratando de no sonar preocupada.

-No te preocupes Sami, cuando vuelva vamos a pasar un buen rato los de nuevo- le aseguro el rubio sonriendo pícaramente y eso molesto enseguida a la soldada y de nuevo varios de los presentes rieron por eso.

-Denles bien duro a esas jodidas larvas- les dijo Clayton.

-Sí campeón, ve patéales el culo a esos malditos monstruos- dijo Randy a Stan con su tono tan infantil y eso avergonzó enseguida a su hijo y a Sharon.

-Y también cuídate mucho cielo- le dijo su mamá de la misma forma en como dijeron Sheila y Nelly.

-No te preocupes mamá, voy a estar bien- le aseguro su hijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que les vaya bien chicos- les dijo Marcus.

-Gracias señor- le dijo el otro sargento y los dos estrellaron sus manos derechas para luego hacer el clásico saludo de soldados y los otros soldados hicieron lo mismo.

-Y dejen algunos Locuts para nosotros- les dijo humorísticamente Dom y de nuevo varios de los Gears rieron por eso e hicieron el ademan de subirse a los helicópteros, pero…

-Espera Stan- le dijo Wendy acercándosele.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-

-Yo… este… ¡ah que carajo!- dicho esto y sin previo aviso beso en la boca al sargento Marsh mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y todos los presentes se asombraron por ese repentino acto, pero luego Stan correspondió y paso sus brazos por la cintura de la pelinegra apegándola a su cuerpo.

-"Lexus…"- pensó tristemente Butters ya que ese acto le recordaba mucho cuando su esposa estaba viva.

-"María…"- pensó Dom también triste mientras se sobaba el tatuaje que tiene en su brazo derecho- "juro que algún día te encontrare"- pensó esperanzado.

-Oh que ternura- dijo burlonamente Alarcón.

-Guarden eso para cuando regresemos- les dijo Kenny también de forma burlona.

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo Randy con orgullo y su esposa estaba feliz por lo que estaba viendo y después su hijo y la pelinegra se separaron.

-Que tengas suerte cariño- dijo Wendy al sargento Marsh.

-Ese beso me dará toda la suerte que necesito- le aseguro el Stan y después junto con su escuadrón se subieron a su helicóptero mientras que el escuadrón de Butters se subieron al suyo y despegaron.

-Bonita escena la de ahorita hippie- dijo burlonamente Cartman a su sargento.

-Cállate Cartman- le dijo un poco avergonzado Stan- "y espero hacer escenas como esa durante mucho tiempo más"- terminó pensando de forma esperanzada sin que él y sus amigos sepan las cosas que van a suceder a lo largo de la guerra contra los Locuts.

**FIN**

**¡SE ACABO! (se siguen escuchando el sonido de grillos cantar y pasan más plantas rodantes) espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo de este fic, no sé cuándo haga las otras dos partes de esta historia, pero por ahora me voy a concentrar en los fics que tengo ahora y en los que algún día voy hacer y gracias por sus reviews en todas mis historias :D**


End file.
